My Immortal
by lostariel.merilwen01
Summary: I may not have ended up where I intended to go, but I think I ended up where I needed to be. ClaireBennetXPeterPevensie and more! Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Taken

**Here is the edited version of the prologue. Enjoy! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and any OC.**

* * *

><p>Claire Bennet was in way over her head.<p>

Many expected her to be great, but in truth, while she may have been physically immortal, the pain from her past and the anxiety of her present filled her at almost every moment, and followed her like a curse. The things that haunted her were not tangible, but instead the sort of horrors that pounce in the darkness and fill you with despair in the worst of moments. And this moment was certainly one of those.

All the 24-year-old could do was sit in the cell and wonder what fate awaited her when her captors came for her. She could not feel physical pain, and her body regenerated instantly, so torture was not a problem. But she still could not shake the sense of foreboding and despair that threatened to overwhelm her as she sat in the small room.

Who were these people, and what did they want with her?

No matter how hard she tried to think she couldn't remember seeing any of the faces of her captors before, but it was likely that there was someone behind her abduction that she did know but hadn't seen. After all, working for Primatech did earn one a considerable amount of enemies, and she was fairly certain that her current situation had something to do with her work. She had been working for the newly reformed Primatech for two years now. She did all sorts of missions for them, going into the field and saving lives. The new Primatech was all about doing what was best for both the 'specials' and the rest of the public, and was thus much more diplomatic in their approach to situations, rather than the old 'bag-and-tag' system.

Claire was interrupted from her thoughts when the unmistakable sound of a key scratching against a lock reached her ears, and within moments the door swung open with a screech. Two men dressed in dark blue uniforms marched in through the door and stepped over to her, their faces blank of any emotion.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me!" Claire exclaimed, furious yet afraid at the same time as she attempted to back further into the corner, but her back was already against the cold, stone wall. All knowledge of self defence had retreated into the darkest recesses of her mind, and she had no idea what to do.

The two men did not reply but instead gripped her arms and pulled her up off the floor, forcing her to stand on her shaking legs as they began to shove her out of the room. She resisted, but being handcuffed made any decent attempt at escaping the guards impossible. With much screaming and cursing from Claire, they managed to shove her from the cell and then continued to propel her down the corridor bit by bit. Every time she stopped and tried to get away from them, they would turn her back in the right direction and shove her forwards, faces as emotionless as ever.

After much struggling to get through what seemed like a labyrinth of corridors, the three of them arrived at what seemed to be their destination.

Claire gulped with anticipation as the guard to her left grabbed her arms and held her in front of him to prevent her from getting away, while the guard on her right stepped forward and pulled a card from his pocket. He swiped it over a device on the side of the large door and the lights above it flashed green as the door slid open. The guard holding Claire shoved her inside, and she landed on the floor where she remained, breathing heavily, exhausted from her struggling. Her hands were still cuffed in front of her and she propped herself up on her elbows, trying to get a vague understanding of her surroundings. She realized that the room she was now in was not another cell as she had first thought. It was white, and a steel table was situated in the middle of it, flanked by two tables either side of it. It was almost twice the size of her original cell, and the floor was made of tiles.

"Hello there Miss Bennet. How nice of you to join us," a cool voice said, and Claire shivered involuntarily. Before she could turn to see who had come in, a hand gripped her upper arm. She pulled away instinctively and shuffled awkwardly on her knees as she tried to stand, but hands shoved her back down.

Looking up, Claire saw a man standing before her. He would have been at least 60, with piercing grey-blue eyes and a maddening smirk.

"Get away from me old man. Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" Claire questioned angrily.

The man remained undisturbed by her yelling. "You may call me Mr Linderman. As for where you are, I am afraid I cannot tell you that. And as for what I want with you, well, I need your help, my dear girl."

Something clicked in Claire's head, and she blinked blearily. _Linderman? Impossible! _"Linderman is dead," she responded.

"Obviously not, as I am standing before you very much alive," he replied with a chuckle.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone with an ability knows who you are Claire," he scolded. "Former cheerleader, biological daughter of Nathan Petrelli and Meredith Gordon, adopted daughter of Noah Bennet and the former Sandra Bennet, now Sandra Douglas, neice of Peter Petrelli, grand daughter of Angela and Arthur Petrelli and current employee of Primatech paper company. You have the ability to heal, no matter what happens to you, and the only way to kill you is to stab you in the back of your head, which heals the moment the weapon is removed and you come back to life once more. Not only do I know who you are, but I know what you can do. I know your past and your present, and I am the one who will determine your future."

Claire opened her mouth to reply, but before she was able to she heard feet shuffling behind her and someone cleared their throat. She then turned and saw that there were others in the room, a fact she had overlooked in her own fear and anger. One was a man in an operating gown, and the other was a young woman with short, spiky hair that was a vivid pink.

"Allow me to explain something to you," Linderman ordered coolly, and Claire turned back to look at him. "I might as well tell you everything, especially seeing as you are never going to leave here and you might as well know your fate. You are now my prisoner, Miss Bennet. You will not be leaving here, as I have already mentioned. There will be no escape. I am attempting to find a cure for something, and your blood is going to help me do it, with or without your cooperation or consent. You have no rights. You are now officially a lab rat. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Never!" Claire hissed. "I will never be your lab rat. My father has lied, cheated and even murdered to protect me from this!"

"I am afraid you have no choice, Miss Bennet," came the emotionless reply. "Guards," he finished softly, and, despite the closed door between them and him, the two guards outside the door opened it and walked inside. They picked Claire up off of the cold floor with ease, despite her struggling. She was shoved onto the table and her hand cuffs were removed. She rejoiced at the removal of the restraints, but the relief was short lived as her wrists and ankles were shoved into bonds that pinned her to the table.

The man in the operating gown stepped up to the one side of the bed, and Claire looked up at him and hissed, "Stay away from me, you-"

"I suggest you watch your language Miss Bennet," Linderman said with a smirk as he walked up to her bed on the other side, looking down on her with his snake-like eyes. "Dr Powell, please proceed."

The man, Powell, turned around and Claire saw that in his hand he held a a needle. A big one. She winced as it neared her. She may not have been able to feel pain, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of something sticking into her.

She tried to struggle against her bonds, but it was futile. Powell approached the operating table with a wicked grin on his face, and brought the needle down to jab into her arm. Claire felt it enter, but felt no pain. At first.

Then, all of a sudden, everything felt as though it was on fire. Burning. All she could feel was burning. Claire let a pained scream come out of her mouth as her body shook with waves of pain. Tears streaked down her face as the pain began to subside, and she was left feeling a little more to then usual. She was breathing hard and trying to remain as calm as possible, but all she could think of was how in the world it was possible for whatever was in that needle to make her feel such agony.

"You see, Miss Bennet," Linderman began. "I wish to discover the secret to eternal life, or at least a way to stop a person from feeling pain, but allow them to still keep their sense of touch. And you, my dear, are the key to this. First of all, we are working out how to make you feel pain, and then we will work out how to make someone who does feel pain, not feel pain. I hope that makes sense to you, but I understand if you are not feeling your best at the moment. We will just stick with the burning for today, Dr Powell. Notify me if you make any discoveries as to how to keep the effects of the poison working for longer than a few moments."

And with that, Linderman turned and walked out of the room, followed by the two guards, and Powell stepped up to the operating table with another needle in his hand, ready to do the whole thing again.

"No, please! I will do anything! PLEASE! STOP! AHHHHHHHH!" Claire's scream echoed through the facility, and the last thought to go through her head before the darkness enveloped her echoed through her head.

_Peter...help me..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)<strong>

**- Merry.**


	2. Tears Fall

Here** is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :) I apologise if it is really depressing at the bit where Claire is still captured. I am a bit like that. Very happy or very sad or very angry. No in between. But yeah I was actually in an incredible amount of pain when I wrote this, so I guess that probably had a lot to do with this chapter. Oh, and the Peter I am talking about in the beginning is Peter Pevensie, not Peter Petrelli. Just thought that should be cleared up a bit. :P **

**Also, a huge thanks to my first reviewer, PieAnnamay07, for a wonderful review! I will try to update as often as possible and I already have the third chapter half written, but school is a bit crazy at the moment so there will be longer delays than usual unfortunately. :) Thanks for the review it made my day!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Just a toy goat named Eyebrows.**

"Wake up Peter! Peter! Peter wake up!"

Peter moaned and opened one eye. "Lu, I have been waiting for my day off to relax for months. This is my special day. You know, the one with NO kingly duties! And that means I get to sleep. I will go and see whatever it is you want me to later."

"No Peter you have to get up now." Lucy almost squealed, and her face lit up as though she had a very big secret.

"Why?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Just get dressed and come downstairs and you will see." Lucy replied cheekily.

"Come on Lu. Just tell me what it is."

"No. You have to get up and come see for yourself."

"I'll just have to make you tell me then." Peter said with a mischievous grin. He was now wide awake and very ready to make his sister tell him this secret that had her so excited. He began to sit up and looked at her with a grin.

Lucy realised what her older brother was intending to do, and she backed away cautiously. "Oh Peter, you wouldn't. Peter, please. I am 19 years old, not a child. Please, no!" Lucy shrieked as her brother began to mercilessly tickle her sides.

"You may not be a child any more, but you will always be ticklish!" Peter yelled with a laugh as he tackled Lucy onto the bed.

"Stop it! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Lucy pleaded breathlessly.

Peter stopped for a moment and looked down at his sister where she was lying with her hair messed up and her face red from laughing. "Do tell."

The Valiant Queen sat up with a huff and straightened her hair. "Honestly Peter, I have no idea why you insist on doing that. I am not a child, I am nineteen years old, and you, my dear brother, are a 25-year-old king that should know better then to tickle his poor, defenceless sister just because he wishes to-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Peter interrupted. "You were saying?"

Lucy remembered the reason for her waking Peter up so early and a massive grin lit up her face and her brown eyes shone with joy that warmed the heart of her older brother. "Oh Peter, it's Aslan! He's come to speak with us!"

Peter smiled and looked at his little sister, who was as excited as a young school girl at the prospect of seeing the great lion once more. "Well then, I'll get dressed and join you and Caspian, Su and Ed down in the throne room. I can't very well go down in my nightclothes!"

Lucy laughed. "I suppose not, but it would be terribly funny if you did."

"Ed would never let me hear the end of it." Peter said, pretending to be grumpy.

"All right I'll go down and you can get dressed, but try and be down as soon as you can!" She said with a bright smile before bounding of the bed and exiting the room.

Peter smiled as he watched his little sister go. His life couldn't be more perfect, and he thanked Aslan for it everyday.

Lucy was his light. She had grown up, that much was true, and she lived up to her title of 'the valiant queen' perfectly, and she was still as curious and full of energy as ever.

Susan was the mother figure to her siblings. She was kind, warm, gentle, and a little stern if the need arose (like the time Edmund thought it would be very funny to put honey through Lucy's hair while she was asleep). She planned the parties and events and ensured that everyone was fully prepared.

Ed was Peter's best friend, and in a way, he always had been. Peter often thought that even if they weren't related they would still be as close as brothers. Ed was serious when the time came for it, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a good joke or prank. He often used laughter to cheer up his sisters if anything was wrong.

And then last but not least there was Caspian. He had made a good addition to the family. He was kind, strong, and a good king. Aslan had crowned him king after the battle against Miraz was over, and he had fit in well with the Pevensies and they all got along. Especially him and Susan.

Peter smiled fondly as he thought, and then remembered what his sister had told him not 2 minutes ago. He jumped up, quickly dressed and ran down to meet the great lion.

"Hello Peter." Aslan's warm voice filled the room as Peter entered. His family, plus Caspian, stood before the lion with happy smiles on their faces.

"Aslan! It's so good to see you!" Peter called and hugged the lion who had saved them so many times.

"It is good to see you too, Peter. Now come, my children, I have something to discuss with you all."

"What is it? Is there something wrong Aslan?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No, dear one, quite the opposite actually." Aslan responded. "Let us walk along the beach."

So the Kings and Queens walked with Aslan down to the beach of Cair Paravel. The smell of salt clung to the air, the salt or the sea, and the air seemed light and moist. Lucy and Susan removed their shoes when they reached the sand, preferring to walk barefoot through the soft sand.

"Now, my children, I have an announcement to make."

The Pevensies' hearts stopped with fear that they were about to be sent home.

As if reading their minds, Aslan reassured them. "I am not here to send you home. I told you that you could choose whether to live out your lives in this world or yours, and you made your choice. I will not go back on my word."

The group breathed a sigh of relief, even Caspian, who had been afraid that his fellow Kings and Queens would be taken leaving him to govern Narnia all on his own.

"No nothing of the sort. Actually, I am doing the opposite to taking someone from Narnia." Aslan said.

"You're bringing someone here? Who?" Lucy said happily, her smile almost seeming bigger than her own face as her brown eyes lit up.

"Yes, dear one. I am aware that you all work well together, but I am going to send someone here from their world that will help protect you. Be someone for you to talk to should you need to. Someone to just be there for you no matter what happens. Someone strong enough to fight in your place. Someone that knows how to love and be loved." Aslan's eyes shone with pride as he described the guest they would have. "Your guest will be arriving tomorrow evening, and will have some personal things to work through first, but you can trust the person I bring."

"Of course, Aslan." Susan said calmly and respectfully, but her eyes were lit with excitement, just like her sister's.

"Now, my friends, I must go and bring this friend of yours here. I will arrive at the castle with them tomorrow evening."

"Aslan, will they mind being taken from their home? I mean, the person might not like us if we were the reason they were taken from their loved ones." Caspian asked carefully.

"They will not mind. I will still give the person a choice, of course, but they will want to come. Trust me." Aslan replied, and they could almost see some pain in his eyes, the kind he got when one of his loved ones suffered. "Now I must leave you, my dear kings and queens. I shall return tomorrow night with your new protector, confidant and friend. Farewell."

And with that, the lion turned and walked down the beach.

"Goodbye Aslan." They all called.

Edmund turned to his family and friend. "Well, looks like we have a room to prepare."

"I can't believe we will have another friend here, to make this place even better! What do you guys think he or she will be like?" Lucy asked as they turned back toward the castle and began to walk back.

"I think the person will be a man." Caspian started. "Not that I have anything wrong with women, and I do believe they can help, but I just think that someone to fight for us would be a man."

"I agree." Susan said with a shy smile at Caspian. "I think they will be a strong champion or something like that."

After talking for a while, it became obvious that they all thought it was a man, and a strong one, but one that was also gentle and kind. That would be perfect for Narnia!

And so, the Pevensies and Caspian prepared for the arrival of a new guest, but left the wardrobe, seeing as they weren't 100% sure that it was a man.

* * *

><p>Four months. Four WHOLE months.<p>

Sometimes Claire sat in her cell, shaking, quivering, wishing for a death she knew would never come. Four months of torture, and no sign of it ever stopping. She was broken. Well and truly broken.

Four months ago she had resisted and fought at every step. She had sworn, cursed and fought the guards, Linderman, and anyone who came across her path. But not any more.

Now they pulled her out of her cell her feet dragged along the ground. She wasn't in pain, but she was tired. So tired.

Four months ago all she could think was that her uncle and her father would come and save her. They would burst in through the front door and come and save her. Or at least her uncle would, just like he had back in Texas eight years previously. But then Linderman had told her.

They were dead. All of them. And the only reason she wasn't was because someone up there had thought it was fun to make her immortal and eternally suffering. Claire didn't have to worry about going to hell after she died. She lived in hell already.

The only time she was really in pain was when Powell experimented on her. He caused her so much pain with his poisons and Claire had no idea how it was even possible. But even when she wasn't in pain, she sat in the dark full of fear. Fear of the moment when she would hear the boots thudding on the floor outside the cell. Fear of the rattle of the keys when they were shoved in to the lock. Fear of the creak of the hinges as the thick, metal door swung open to reveal guards, ready to take her to another torture session.

She didn't even plead with them any more, nor did she ask for mercy. She just let herself be dragged everywhere. There was no point resisting, or begging for mercy.

On this particular day (or night, she had no real way of telling) Linderman had decided to accompany the guards and watch over her the entire time. He did this from time to time. He liked to see the way she was changing. The way her spirit had been crushed.

Claire winced as she heard the unmistakable thudding of the guards' boots in the corridor outside, followed by the rattle of keys and the creak of the door as it swung open, flooding the cell with blinding light.

"Hello Claire." The voice that had at first sounded kind, almost grandfatherly, now made Claire tremble. "I would ask you how you are feeling, but you are far too weak to answer." Claire could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Take her to the lab. Dr Powell is waiting."

The guards walked across the room and hauled Claire up from where she lay slumped against the wall. They tugged her up and pulled her out of the room with Linderman closely following, watching with a triumphant smirk as Claire was dragged along before his eyes.

All too quickly for Claire the four of them reached the laboratory that had been the place of her pain for the past four months. She was hauled through the front door and shoved onto the table. She was too weak to try anything, but the bonds were still put in place just in case.

Powell walked over to the table and grinned evilly as Claire looked up at him with teary eyes. The eyes of someone with no hope. She moaned, looking at the man pleadingly, but this made him grin all the more wider.

At first he had used needles to cause her pain. Needles that made her feel as though she was on fire. But he rarely used those any more. Now he used blades with special chemicals on them. Or electric shocks. Or venomous snakes. He really got more creative each time.

"I have a special present for you this time." Powell hissed. "Look here sweet. This is my favourite pet." He picked up a box from the table, and opened it up, making sure that Claire could see everything that was happening.

From the box he pulled a container that was transparent, and Claire could see that there was a big, furry spider inside of it. Not the biggest she had ever seen, but it still scared her. He carefully put the container back on the table, and pulled a needle from a packet on the bench. Claire already knew what it was, but she didn't know what it was called, or what it was made of. It was a liquid that they injected into someone with special abilities and it stopped their abilities from working for about and hour or so, but it depended on the dose. On Claire, it made her feel every last bit of pain, everything. And she didn't heal until the effects wore off.

He injected it into her arm, and Claire cried out as she felt it coursing through her veins. It hurt, not as bad as the burning one he used to use, but it still hurt. After a few moments, the needle was removed from her arm and she trembled with fear of what was to come.

Looking incredibly proud, Powell picked up the container with the spider in it. "You see, sweet, this is no ordinary spider. 20 years ago, this spider was discovered, but the man who discovered it didn't tell anyone. Wanna know why? It was because he wanted to use it against his enemies with no one knowing. You see, This is a special spider. A very special spider. Most spiders trap their prey in their web and wait for a venom to work that paralyses their prey so they can eat them. This spider goes for much larger prey then insects. No sweet, this spider runs down the throat of it's prey and eats it from the inside out. And it hurts. Really hurts. These past few months will feel like paradise compared to this."

Powell stepped toward her and pressed the end of the container to Claire's mouth. She tried to move away, but he merely held her head in place, and she couldn't struggle against him. He pressed a button on the side of the container and a panel moved at the end of it, and the spider launched itself at Claire's mouth. She refused to open it, so Linderman, who had been watching the exchange with glee up until now, stepped forward and held her nose closed until she had to open her mouth in order to breathe.

Claire gagged as she had to open her mouth to breathe and the beast threw itself down her throat. Her body shook with fear as she waited for the pain. And waited. And waited.

Just as Claire began to think that maybe Powell had been bluffing the whole time, the pain hit. Right from her stomach, it felt as though she was being torn open from the inside out. Technically she was. A scream ripped itself from her mouth and echoed through the room as her body writhed against her bonds and she tugged at them with strength born of desperation.

Three minutes passed, and it felt like an eternity. The pain began to reach it's peak, and Claire coughed violently, spitting out blood. And then everything began to get very dark. It all began to fade away. Even the pain. And then there was a roar, and everything stopped.

* * *

><p>When Claire woke up, she was on something soft. There was no pain, no blood. She looked down at her stomach, and found that she was no longer wearing the jail clothes she had been forced to wear at the facility. She wore a long, white gown and a thick blue cloak that she could wrap around herself to hide the gown completely.<p>

She tried to stand, and found that her legs now had the strength to do so. She looked around, and found that the soft thing she had been lying on was green, lush grass. She was in a forest. A beautiful one. The trees were big and the flowers were bright, and she could hear the sound of running water in the distance.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Claire called.

A warm voice came from behind her. "Hello child."

Claire whirled around and found that the source of the voice was the biggest, most majestic looking lion she had ever seen. Normally she would have been afraid, but there was something about the warm, golden eyes that stopped her from fleeing in fear. The eyes of the lion were kind, warm, gentle.

"Do not be afraid. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to give you a choice." The lion said.

"How is this possible? You're talking. Where am I?" Claire asked, confused, but still very brave in the way that she was actually speaking with the fearsome beast before her that most would faint upon seeing.

"This is very possible, my dear. You know that the impossible is not quite as impossible as many would think. I am Aslan and this is Narnia, my land. I made this land long ago. It is ruled by 5 rulers, and 4 of them are siblings, while the other is a recent addition due to his bravery. But enough about them, I wish to give you a choice."

Claire frowned. "What choice? Why am I here? Oh, I know. I must be dreaming or something, because this is impo-"

Claire was cut off by a huge roar from the lion that brought her to her knees. When the roaring stopped, Claire looked up to find the lion looking at her with kind eyes. "I am here to help you child. And this is very real. More real then you could possibly imagine. You see, dear one, there are many worlds, yours being one of them. Sometimes I will bring people from one world to another if I feel that they would benefit from the experience and would contribute positively to the world they are being sent to. I have brought you here to give you a choice. I know the pain you have been in, dear one. I have heard your cries for you uncle and father to save you. I have heard your screams, and they have given me great pain. So now, I bring you to this place to ask you if you would like to stay here in Narnia."

"What? I don't understand. How-" Claire began to ask, but was interrupted once more.

"I have seen purpose for you here. You will bring even more light to Narnia. You will live alongside the Kings and Queens, and you will be their friend, confidant and protector. Should you choose to remain here, that is."

"Where else could I go?" Claire asked cautiously.

"You can either come here to Narnia, or you may return to where you were before I brought you here." Aslan said, his eyes shining with compassion.

"My family is dead. I am alone. They hurt me..." Claire stopped as a lump formed in her throat and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Of course child. I know. That is why I have brought you here. Your pain radiates from you and I could not leave one so perfect and loved to be in pain for all eternity. I take it that you wish to remain here?" Aslan asked kindly.

"I can?" Claire gasped, tears running down her face as she leaned forward and hugged the lion. Realising what she had done, she quickly pulled back. "Oh I am sorry Aslan. I didn't mean to do that it's just that you saved me and I though that no one-"

She was interrupted once more by a deep chuckle from the lion. "Oh child, I much prefer being hugged by those who I love than to be bowed to. You are are too precious for me to lose."

"Well, looks like Narnia is stuck with me I guess. Forever, since I don't really age." Claire then looked fearful as she realised what she had just said.

"Oh child, I know already. But I will respect your wish to keep your ability a secret until you feel you can trust the people here." Aslan said kindly.

"Thank you Aslan. You have helped me so much. I will do whatever you ask me to here." Claire said, biting back tears of joy.

"That is all right dear one. Come, it is nearly sunset, and I wish to introduce you to the Kings and Queens this night." Aslan began to walk away, and Claire followed him, her dress dragging along the ground as she walked.

"Um, Aslan?"

"Yes dear one?"

"Do all animals speak here?"

Aslan chuckled. "Most of them. They are very good at talking, sometimes too good."

Claire laughed at the thought of talkative squirrels bouncing around like in the movies.

It got darker and darker as they walked through the forest, and they soon reached a field, and Claire could make out the shape of a huge castle in the distance, but could not see it clearly due to the lack of light. Aslan led her closer and closer to the castle, and she began to feel nervous.

Sensing her nervousness, Aslan turned to her. "It will be all right. The Kings and Queens are good people and they are very excited to meet you."

"Me? Really?" Claire asked.

"Well, I told them that I had found someone that would be a perfect protector and friend for them, and that I was giving this person the option of coming here to Narnia, and that if they accepted I would bring them here tonight, so they are waiting for you."

Claire took a deep breath as they neared the castle and the gates opened. She pulled her hood up, hiding her face from any people within the city. And with that, she followed Aslan in to the city, taking in the place that would be her home forever.

* * *

><p>The Kings and Queens of Narnia sat in their throne room, waiting. They were very excited about Aslan visiting and bringing a guest with him. They had all agreed that it would most likely be male, and that was what they were expecting. Someone to help with wars. Someone to save them with bravery.<p>

Lucy had thoughts of a handsome knight, as did Susan, but the older sister did not think on it as much as the younger one.

Peter, Edmund and Caspian all thought about a brave knight to be a friend and brother to them. Someone to go to war with them. Someone to head security and ensure that assassination attempts never succeeded.

They were all interrupted from their excited thoughts as the big door to the throne room swung open, revealing a very flushed looking faun. He bowed quickly to them.

"You majesties, Aslan has arrived!" The faun exclaimed.

"Did he bring someone with him?" Lucy asked quickly.

"I only saw from a distance, but I am fairly certain that I saw a cloaked figure accompanying him. He is coming now!"

"Of course. We will come and greet him!" Peter said happily, looking forward to meeting their guest.

The five of them walked from the throne room and through the corridors before walking out of the palace and to the front steps where a group of Narnians had gathered. Aslan walked among them, and they bowed to him. As the people bowed low it was revealed that there was a figure cloaked in a deep blue cloak with a hood over their face that was walking behind the lion.

Aslan approached the steps with the figure following a few steps behind him.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried and hugged the great big lion, and Claire smiled to herself as she saw the young woman grinning with pure joy as she held the great lion.

Claire looked over to the top of the steps where four others were beginning to walk down, and she guessed that all of them together were the five kings and queens that Aslan had mentioned.

There was another queen, and she looked every bit the graceful, perfect queen. She had long, dark curls and bright blue eyes. Beside her walked one of the kings. He had black hair and darker skin, and Claire guessed that judging by the fair skin of the others he was the one who was not related.

On the other side of him, there were two more young men. One of them had dark black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin, while the other had golden hair, tanned skin with blue eyes like the graceful woman.

"Hello your majesties." Aslan said with a smile. "Perhaps we could move into the castle before your dear guest catches a cold?"

"Of course Aslan," the golden haired one said.

The five kings and queens began to walk up the stairs, accompanied by Aslan. When he was half way up the stairs he turned and called to Claire. "Come child. Come with us."

Claire began to walk up the stairs and remained behind the group as the walked through the doors and into the castle, winding through great hall ways before coming to a room with five thrones in it. Everything was red and gold, and there were gold lion emblems everywhere.

They stopped, and Claire realised that the seven of them were now alone. No guards, no servants. Just them in this room. Claire all of sudden felt the urge to leap out the window and run away.

"I told you that I would bring a friend for you. And here she is." Aslan said, and Claire's heart stopped when she saw the confusion in their eyes as Aslan said "she".

_They were hoping for a man, _Claire thought with dismay.

"You may reveal yourself to the Kings and Queens, dear one." Aslan said comfortingly.

Claire reached up and pulled her hood down, showing herself to them, and they were all surprised.

Before them was not the courageous, strong man they had thought of. It was a woman. A young one. With bright, blonde hair and big hazel eyes. She had tanned skin and dark lashes. She was short, shorter then any of them. Her hair was almost the colour of Aslan's mane. _How in the world was this girl supposed to protect them?_

"Might I introduce your majesties to one who is very dear to my heart. This is Claire Bennet, and she is to be your friend and protector for the rest of your rule. Claire, these are the Kings and Queens you will be protecting and caring for."

Claire forced a smile and bowed slowly, not trusting herself to curtsey without tripping over her dress and cloak.

Lucy was the first to react. She jumped forward and hugged Claire. At first the young woman was shocked, but she smiled and patted the young queen's back awkwardly. "I am Queen Lucy, but I want you to just call me Lucy. Don't be nervous, I know the castle can seem very large and everything, but I will show you around tomorrow and you'll get used to it. I promise."

Claire smiled and muttered a thank you to the queen for her hospitality.

The dark skinned man stepped forward. "I am King Caspian. It is nice to meet you Lady Claire."

Claire was surprised at the use of "Lady", but then remembered how old fashioned this place was.

Next to step forward was the beautiful, graceful queen. "I am Queen Susan, but just Susan or Su will do. As Lucy said, you'll get used to how big this place is after a while. I'll help make you feel at home whenever I can." Susan smiled gently.

Then the dark haired, pale skinned man stepped forward. "I am Edmund, don't even bother calling me king, I won't respond. I prefer my friends to call me Edmund or just Ed. I am the most amazing person here. You'll soon learn that but I thought I would give you a heads up." He grinned, and Claire felt herself taking a genuine liking to him, just like to all the others. They seemed very nice, and she wouldn't mind being with them a lot.

The last man stepped forward. "I am High King Peter. It is nice to meet you my lady."

Claire blushed at the use of "my lady" but smiled as he caught her hand and kissed it. It was unusual, but she would get used to it. But what shocked her more than that was his name. Peter was a sacred name to her. Her uncle was her saviour, her best friend, and now, 3 months after being told of his death, she still carried the pain buried inside her just as raw and horrible as ever.

"Now that the introductions have been made, I must leave you in the trusted hands of the Kings and Queens." Aslan said. "I wish you luck, dear one. May your time here in Narnia be enjoyable. Oh, and remember that you can trust the Kings and Queens. No matter what happens." He looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" This was the first time the Pevensies and Caspian actually heard her talk properly, instead of quietly muttering.

"I have many things to attend to. It is not possible to fix one problem when you are half way across the country, and you of all people should know that." Aslan said with a chuckle.

"Of course Aslan. Good bye. And thank you so much." Claire said with a smile as she held back tears.

"Good bye Aslan." The Kings and Queens called, and they watched as the great lion walked out and left them all alone.

There was a silence, but Lucy broke it. "Come, I will show to your room Lady Claire."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Claire replied, the words sounding odd on her tongue.

"Oh don't call me that. Call me Lucy. I insist." Lucy replied.

"Of course Lucy. But if I am to call you Lucy I must insist that you call me Claire." Claire asked with a smile.

"All right Claire. Let's go find your room." The friendly girl looped her arm through Claire's and they marched out of the room. Well, Lucy did. Claire just walked beside her.

The two of them walked through many corridors and such before finally reaching their destination. The valiant queen opened the door to reveal a huge room. The bed was massive and there was a big dresser on the far wall. There was a screen for getting changed behind and a door that lead to a bathroom. Claire's mouth hung open.

"L-lucy I can't take this. It's huge." Claire protested.

"Nonsense! You are our friend and guest. We like to look after people and give them the best. This is yours and as queen of Narnia I demand that you accept it." Lucy said with a cheeky smile.

Claire laughed. _This is a change from a prison cell. _Claire thought as she looked around again. "Thank you Lucy. This is really great."

"You know Claire, I have known you for ten minutes but I already think we will be great friends." Lucy said with a smile. "Are you tired? Hungry?"

"I am fine thank you." Claire replied politely.

"Come on Claire. If you're tired then you can sleep, and if you're hungry I can have food brought up here easily." Lucy said kindly. "You don't need to worry about what I will think. You must be exhausted and starving!"

"I am not actually very tired, but I suppose I am a little hungry." Her stomach growled.

"I think you're more then a little hungry." Lucy laughed.

Claire looked down at her stomach. "Traitor."

Lucy laughed out loud and leaned against the wall when the door opened to reveal Peter.

"I was walking past on the way to my study and I heard noise. Is everything all right in here?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fine Pete. Claire is just funny." Lucy said with a grin and Peter looked over at the blonde woman.

Claire smiled. "I am not that funny."

"Yes you are." Lucy responded. Lucy poked her tongue out at Claire and she laughed. Something about the young queen made Claire feel at ease. I made her forget about her torture. Her pain. All that mattered was now. She had to move on. She liked these people, and she didn't want them to treat her any differently just because they found something out about her that was different. Like healing instantly. Or not feeling pain. Or being tortured for four months and told that all those you loved were dead, and there was nothing you could do about it.

Claire quickly shoved the thoughts out of her head and instead focused on what was happening around her. Lucy was asking Peter to ask a servant to get some food when he left.

"Sure Lu. Oh, and Lady Claire? If you feel tired, just tell her and she'll leave. If not I'll come in and insist that she does. I think she talks too much for her own good." And with one last cheeky grin at his little sister, Peter left the room.

Lucy turned to her. "So Peter is going to ask a servant to get you some food seeing as we already had dinner and we can can get to know each other while we wait!"

"I am not really that interesting." Claire said, not wanting to reveal her past and all her secrets to this innocent young woman.

"Nonsense! Aslan doesn't pick just anyone to come here! Tell me about your life. Your family. Please? I mean, you don't have to, but I would like to get to know you."

Claire took a deep breath and decided to tell Lucy about the Bennet family. "Well, I lived in Texas with my mum, dad and brother Lyle. He was younger than me, and a real idiot sometimes."

Lucy snorted. "I think all brothers are like that, but in the end they do want to look after their sisters."

Claire smiled. "Yeah. Lyle was a bit different. I mean, we loved each other, but he didn't really protect me."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't really need protecting. And when I did, my father sort of stepped in. He was kind of like that." Claire smile fondly, remembering all that her father had done for her.

"_Dad, where are we going? What is happening?" Claire asked, scared as they drove along._

"_I will do what I must. I always do." The car slowed down and they got out. The Haitian was waiting for them, and he had a gun in his hand. _

_Her father turned to her and hugged her. Hard. "I love you Claire. This is the only way. I love you." _

_He turned to the Haitian. "Claire, turn around and cover your ears." _

"_No! What are you doing?" _

"_Claire, please. You have to trust me."_

_Claire slowly turned and covered her ears. There was a bang that was slight muffled by her hands, but it was unmistakable. The Haitian had shot her father. _

_She turned around and ran to him. His chest was covered with blood. "D-daddy? Dad!" She held him close._

"_It's okay Claire Bear. I'll be fine. I love you Claire."_

"_I love you Dad. I am so sorry." Claire cried. _

_Her father looked past her at the Haitian. "Go deep. Take everything that would lead them to her." _

_The Haitian stepped forward to him and pressed a hand to his forehead, erasing any memories of where Claire was going. Claire sobbed as she watched her father slump onto the floor unconscious._

_The Haitian grabbed her and led her to the car, and she stared at the limp form of her father as they drove away, trying to escape the company. _

"Claire? Claire!" Lucy called.

Claire started. "Yeah?"

"You just went kind of funny for a bit there." Lucy said, looking concerned.

"Oh I am all right. Just a memory." Claire said with a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked, looking at her gently.

"No, I am all right. Thanks." Claire replied, not wanting Lucy to ever look at her differently.

"Well if you ever want to talk about anything you can talk to me. Or Su. Or Peter. Or anyone of us really. We will all look after you and try to help you as best we can." Lucy said. Claire gained all new respect for the young queen. While she was bouncy and happy on the outside, it should not be mistaken for immaturity. She was wise, smart and caring. She just happened to be energetic as well.

Claire smiled at her. "I'll be fine. But thank you. It means a lot to know that I have people to look out for me."

Lucy frowned, wondering the real meaning behind the statement and the room grew quiet and a little awkward. But the silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lucy called out.

"It's Peter. Can I come in?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Lucy looked at Claire. "It's your room."

"Oh, okay, um...yeah sure. Come in!" Claire called out.

The door swung open and Peter stood there with a tray of food. "Here you go. You don't have to eat all of it. I just didn't know what you liked so I got a bit of everything." He handed it to her with a smile and she took it over to the small desk where she could eat it without spilling it all over the bed cover where she and Lucy had been sitting.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me all this really-"

"No no it's fine." Peter interrupted with a smile.

"Well, thank you, your majesty." Claire said politely.

"Please, call me Peter." He said with a smile that made Claire's heart stop.

"Um, yeah sure." She said. She didn't really want to call him Peter. That was the name of her uncle, the man who had saves her, and she missed him so much it hurt to speak his name.

The awkward silence once more descended on the room as Claire sat down picked up her cutlery. The siblings were standing, so she offered them seats and they took them.

There was a knock at the door Lucy bounded to answer it. "Oh hi Su."

Claire looked to see that Queen Susan was standing there with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Well I best be going seeing as this room is about to fill we girls talking about fashion, and well, that isn't exactly my best area." Peter said with a smirk. "Good bye Lady Claire. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Your Majesty." Claire replied, and felt guilty when the king winced at the use of the formal term.

Peter left the room with a nod and left the three girls there. Susan was the first to speak. "I have some clothes here for you. Just a nightgown for tonight and a dress for tomorrow. Just so you can last until we can get your measurements and get you some proper clothes."

"Thank you Queen Susan." Claire said.

"That's just Susan." The gracious queen teased.

Claire smiled. "Thank you Susan."

"It was no problem." She put the items of clothing down on the bed and picked up the dress, carefully hanging it in the wardrobe.

"I think we will leave you to rest and eat and whatever you so desire. I hope you have a nice night. We will send a maid in here to draw you a bath if you want. The maid I send will also come tomorrow morning to help you get dressed and things and I dare say that Lucy will come too knowing her. I would come as well but I have to be at breakfast early to talk about menu options. Good night Claire."

"Thank you a bath would be nice." Claire said with a smile.

"All right well we will leave you now and I'll tell a maid on the way back to my chambers. Good night Claire!" Susan said and walked out of the room in search of a maid.

"Oh good night Claire!" Lucy said giving her a quick but loving hug. "I'll see you in the morning nice and early!"

"Good night Lucy! Thank you for helping me I am very grateful." Claire said.

"Oh don't mention it. Bye!" Lucy called and then followed her sister out the door.

Left alone at last, Claire walked over and began to eat her meal. When she was half way through it a soft knock came from the door. Claire walked over to it and opened it, looking at a young girl that couldn't be more than 15 years old.

Smiling shyly, the young girl said, "My name is Myra milady. I am the maid Queen Susan sent to help you."

"Oh, umm, come in thanks. I kinda have no idea how anything works here, so I guess I will need a lot of help." Claire said a little sadly.

"Oh that is not a problem at all milady. 'Tis fine. I shall help you with anything you need. I will just run a bath for you if you don't mind."

"Oh, ahhh, thanks. That's really great of you." Claire said, smiling, as the maid bounced to do as she had said, and Claire was left to eat and wait.

* * *

><p>The Kings and Queens of Narnia were all gathered in Edmund's room for a discussion. Claire had been settled and left in her room with a maid to help her, and now they all had gathered to discuss their new guest.<p>

"So, what do we have to say about the Lady Claire?" Caspian asked, looking around the room at his friends.

"I think she's sweet." Susan started. "But there is something different about her. I mean, there has to be. She can't just be some normal girl. There has to be a special reason for Aslan to have brought her here. And I mean, she seems nice enough."

"I haven't really spoken to her, but she was polite and nice in the throne room." Edmund commented.

"Yes, my opinion exactly." Caspian agreed. "But I think we should all get to know her."

"Of course." Peter said. "She was a little odd after I asked her to just call me Peter though."

"Pete, all girls would react like that." Susan said as though it was the most obvious thing.

"You and Lu don't." Peter replied.

"We are related to you and have known you our whole lives. You are our brother. But to other girls, you are High King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Old. You are majestic and mysterious, and if you asked them to just call you Peter they would faint."

"But it was like her emotions just stopped. All the laughter left her eyes and she was just stiff. Not flushed, not excited, and definitely not anywhere near fainting." Peter said with a frown.

Lucy, who had been quiet until now, spoke. "I agree with Peter. There is something different about her. She is not like most people. And when Peter asked her to just call him by his name she did change, and it was not the usual reaction. She wouldn't meet his gaze and she just shut down. And well, while we were waiting for the food to arrive, I was talking to her, and I asked her about her home and her family and all that, and she told me a little bit."

"What did she tell you?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well, she lived in a place called Texas with her parents and her little brother. I asked her what he was like and we got onto the topic of protective brothers and what they are like and stuff, and then she said that her father was protective, and she just sort of started daydreaming, but her eyes, they were full of pain and sorrow. She was hurting, and there was nothing I could do about it. I called out to her a few times, and when she did respond her face was emotionless. I asked her if I could help her, and she just said she was all right. She said she'll be fine. But I am not so sure." Lucy had a concerned frown on her usually bright face. She hated it when other people were in pain, and she desperately wanted to help this woman.

"It was probably just a painful memory. She will be all right Lu." Edmund said soothingly.

"How do you know? What if she-"

"Lucy, no matter what has happened in her past, she is here now. In Narnia. Somehow I get the feeling that Aslan brought her here for more than just to help us. I think we are supposed to help her." Susan said, sounding every inch the gentle queen of the golden age.

Peter nodded, thinking about what the best approach would be to help her. He couldn't just follow her everywhere, as he was busy a lot and it would be inappropriate for him to do so anyway.

After more discussion, they all decided that they would help Claire, but not force her into anything. They were all excited about their new task by the time the meeting broke up and they all went to bed, Lucy most of all.

* * *

><p>Sinking back into her pillows, Claire tried desperately to sleep, but it would not come to her. Back before Linderman captured her, she used to have nightmares some nights, and she would always call her uncle and he would help her with them. He had saved her from the terrors in real life, and he saved her from them when they plagued her in the night. But now she was alone with them.<p>

_I am not strong enough for this. How am I supposed to protect the Kings and Queens like Aslan asked me to if I can't even protect myself from things that aren't even real? _A tear escaped her eye. If Linderman was telling the truth, then everyone she loved was gone. Somehow, deep in her heart, no matter how much she longed for them to be all right, she felt empty. Like they really were gone. She just knew it deep down. She was alone.

Claire sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. She began to rock back and forth as tears came more freely. She remained like this for hours, before finally falling asleep, exhausted from everything she had been through.

**So there is the second chapter, or really I guess it's the first since there was the prologue. **

**I apologise if you find Claire's reactions to anything weird, I guess this is just how I feel she would be after nearly about 3 years of fighting dangerous people and helping the good ones, and also being tortured for 4 months. **

**So I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review with any comments or questions, or just your overall opinion so far. I have some ideas about what I am going to do with this, but I would still really like it if you would tell me what you would like to happen. :)**


	3. Awkward Moments and Horrible Surprises

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter for you. This chapter sort of starts to get more into the plot, and for anyone who is waiting for the romance, I am sorry but I am stretching it out long coz that's how I felt it would be seeing as the characters have kind of been thrown together in a sense. I worked very hard to get it as good as possible and out as soon as possible, so I really hope you enjoy it. :)**

**layalz31: Thank you so much! Your review meant a lot to me and words could not describe how much I smiled when I got it. Thank you for the encouragement! I am going to try to update as soon as possible, and if it makes you feel better writing my stories help me cope with stuff so I spend hours on them every afternoon and pretty much allday on weekends if I am not busy. I am not sure how the gang are gonna find out about Claire's ability and past yet, but I do know that it will be very dramatic coz, well, I love drama so much. **

**I have a quick question before you read this. I am wondering if you guys want me to include other romance while we are waiting for the main stuff (Claire and Peter). Maybe Ed, Lucy or Susan with OCs? Or Susan and Caspian? I have many ideas, but I will need help getting them organised. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot that will be starting to develop and any OCs I choose to bring in. Oh, and I own Eyebrows. Don't forget Eyebrows. :P**

"Claire!" Lucy called, shaking the young woman who lay asleep in bed. "Come on! You're going to miss breakfast!"

Claire groaned and opened her eyes. "Yep I'm up." She raised herself up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Myra is running a bath. It should be ready in a minute."

"It is ready now Your Majesty," a voice called from inside the bathroom.

"Oh thank you Myra. Go on Claire, here is your dress. Go and have a quick bath and I'll wait here to walk you to breakfast."

"Thank you," Claire said to Myra as the maid walked out of the bathroom.

Claire quickly bathed, dressed and pulled her hair into a messy bun that would keep it off her face. "I'm ready!" she called as she walked out of the bathroom.

"All right. Let's go have some food and then we'll plan out the day," Lucy said brightly as she lead Claire out of the room. "I think I should take you for a tour of the castle and then Su and I can take you to the dressmakers to get you some more clothes. But of course breakfast comes first. Anyway, you must meet my friend Trumpkin. He is a dear fellow. A little rough, but very dear to me. Oh, and I must warn you about some of the magical sides of Narnia..."

Lucy continued much like this until the two young women reached the dining hall. There were many tables there for the nobles, and there was one on the far side of the room that was slightly smaller than the others and had the Kings and Queen Susan seated at it. It had room for a few more people to sit at it, presumably important guests of some sort.

Lucy led her around the edge of the room and over to the table where her siblings and Caspian sat. "Come on Claire. You're over here in between Su and me."

Claire was directed to sit there, and she did, surprised that she was sitting with the royals. Her heart sank as she realised that by sitting in between Lucy and Susan she was opposite to Peter, and any time she looked up she would meet his gaze. Forcing herself not to think about him, she looked at all the food.

"Help yourself Claire, preferably before Ed eats it all," Susan said with a laugh.

Smiling nervously, Claire picked up the plate that was in front of her and served herself some food, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the five royals of Narnia. She then put the plate in front of her, checked that everyone else was already eating, and began to eat herself.

The breakfast was very good. It consisted of many different types of fruits, along with juice, toast, pancakes and waffles. It was all nice, much nicer than anything she had eaten in a long time.

"I know you haven't seen much of it, but how do you like Narnia so far Lady Claire?" Caspian asked from where he sat on the other side of Peter and across from Susan.

Claire swallowed her bite of food. "Well, it is nice. I really do like it. I mean, the people are nice, well the ones I have met, and the food is good, and when I looked out the window this morning it was absolutely beautiful. I haven't been anywhere this amazing in my whole life." She tried to answer honestly, but she didn't want to say anything about her fears about her future and her duty.

"That's good that you like it. I think Lucy said that she wanted to take you for a tour sometime today?" Caspian said as he attacked his pancake with his fork and knife.

"Yes I will be taking her this morning. But I might be busy for some of it so you guys might have to take over for some of it. Do any of you have spare time this morning?" Lucy asked.

"I think Peter does. We have a council session after this that should only last until about mid morning, but Caspian and I have a meeting after then, so we couldn't. Su probably has some organising to do, but I think Peter is free. Are you Pete?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah that should be good. I was going to go for a ride, so I could always take her for a look at some of the surrounding country," Peter said, hoping for a chance to work out why she had reacted badly the night before.

Claire was beginning to become annoyed with the way she was being spoken about as though she was not in the room, but bit her tongue to keep herself from complaining about it. She had been told that she had her grandmother's mouth many times, and unfortunately this sometimes meant that she found it difficult to remain silent.

"That should be good. If that's all right with you Claire." Lucy turned to her.

"Uhhh yeah sure. Sounds great." She smiled and tried to look enthusiastic, but got the feeling that she was failing.

"Well that's settled then." Caspian said. "Now if you will excuse us men, we have a council session to get to."

And with that, the men stood and left the room, leaving the two queens and their new friend. As usual, Lucy was the one to break the silence. "Are you finished eating or would you like some more?"

"Oh I am fine," Claire replied. "Thank you for the breakfast. It was wonderful."

"Thank the cooks. If I had anything to do with the food I have a feeling it wouldn't be all that edible," Lucy said with a laugh.

"I have some planning to do for a ball that we will be holding in a few weeks time, so I have to get going. I might be free to come with you to the dressmakers this afternoon though. When will you be going to the Sophia's?" Susan asked.

"I was planning on going this afternoon to get Claire some more clothes, and now that Peter is taking her for a ride after her tour of the castle this afternoon after lunch should be good." Lucy explained.

"Yeah that sounds good for me too. What do you think Claire?" Susan asked her.

"Oh that's fine. Really I have no idea about anything so I don't really mind." Claire replied sweetly.

"Well then, let's go." Lucy said happily to Claire and the two women left the table where servants were already beginning to clear off the leftovers and dirty plates.

* * *

><p>Claire and Lucy walked through the castle and Claire listened to Lucy as she bounced along, describing the history of Narnia as she showed Claire around.<p>

"Cair Paravel is very important to me and my siblings. To understand just how important it is you have to know our story, and to know our story I will have to find somewhere to describe it to you properly. Not all of the castle has been rebuilt, but it mostly has been. Here is the orchard, we can sit under a tree or something and talk." Lucy led Claire over to an apple tree and sat down, motioning for Claire to join her.

"You must know that our siblings are not from Narnia originally. Like you, we are from the land called Earth." Claire looked up, surprised. "Yes, we are. By the way, how is the war going?"

"Which war?" Claire asked, thinking of all the problems around the world.

"The big one. You know, against the Germans," Lucy explained.

"The Germans? There haven't been problems with the Germans since World War II as far as I know." Claire said, looking confused. "What year was it when you left Earth?"

"The first time we came here it was 1941, and the second time it was a year later. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but when I left it was 2011." Claire said, looking sad.

"What? How is that possible?" Lucy looked shocked.

"Well, I don't know, but I guess it isn't impossible. I mean, look at where we are! I half expected to wake up this morning to find that this was all a dream!" Claire reasoned.

"Aslan did also tell us that time does not pass in Narnia the same as it does on Earth, so I guess it is possible. It is just a little bit weird because every time we have travelled between worlds it has been later in Narnia, but the same time on Earth. But I guess it is possible that the opposite could happen. Anyway, when we first came here Narnia had been under the rule of a cruel woman by the name of Jadis, more commonly known as the White Witch. All of Narnia was frozen in an endless winter, and all the creatures were forced to do her will. Aslan had been gone for all this time, but there were whispers through the Narnians that he had returned..."

Lucy and Claire sat under the tree for a very long time as Lucy explained the history of Narnia to her new friend. Claire was excited to be a part of such a wonderful place, and as she watched the young woman excitedly describe battles, journeys, coronations and dances, Claire became determined to protect her. She had been through much, yet she was still bright and happy, and Claire admired this quality. Even when the main story was gone, Lucy continued to tell smaller stories about funny pranks, jokes and exciting moments in the castle, the tour around the castle long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Three whole hours later, Peter found them after searching through the entire castle. They sat side by side, with Lucy's face bright and excited as she told Claire stories of the past.<p>

Claire sat beside her smiling and occasionally laughing at a particularly funny comment. Her blonde hair was pulled back in the bun it had been in the morning, but the wind had tugged a few strands out to fly freely around her face. Her skin was tanned, more tanned than any woman's that he had ever seen, and she was wearing a simple blue gown that had little detail, but still looked pretty on her.

He walked over to them, and they looked up to see him. When Lucy saw him, she smiled all the wider, but when Claire laid eyes on him, her smile lessened a bit. Peter felt a strange tug at his heart as she looked away, suddenly finding a stick on the ground very interesting.

"Hey Peter! Are you here for the ride already? I am so sorry Claire, I got caught up in the stories and forgot all about the tour!" Lucy apologised, looking very sorry.

"Oh that's fine. I found the stories very interesting and very helpful to know. Thanks!" Claire smiled at Lucy, and Peter watched them. He decided that his sister and this stranger would be very good friends for the years to come.

"Well Lady Claire, we had best be going." Peter said with a small smile, trying to help her warm up a little.

"Oh Peter don't be silly! She has to get her riding clothes on!" Lucy said, looking at her brother with amusement.

"All right, well I will be waiting at the stables." With one final smile at the both of them, he walked away and headed towards the stables.

"Come on Claire, let's go get you some clothes for riding! You can borrow some of mine, since you don't have any yet." Lucy smiled and got up, offering a hand for Claire, which she took, almost forgetting that her friend was a queen, but instead feeling completely comfortable around her.

"Thank you Lucy." She smiled and they headed up to their rooms and got Claire ready for her ride with Peter.

* * *

><p>Peter waited outside the stables for about 15 minutes, and was about to head back up to the castle to find his sister and Claire, but when he turned to leave he spotted them heading down the hill.<p>

Lucy was, as usual, talking rather excitedly with her hands waving around happily. She was dressed in the same simple dark green gown as before, and her hair was loose and waved around as she walked.

Claire was dressed in dark brown leggings with boots that almost reached up to her knees, and a loose blue tunic that reached down to her mid thighs and had gold patterns on it. It was fitted to suit women, and she had a simple brown cloak on her back.

They walked up to him, and Claire looked away from his gaze once more. Lucy smiled happily, unaware of any awkwardness. She turned to Claire. "Well I have to leave now, but I leave in the safe and capable hands of my brother. I'll see you at lunch!"

Claire waved good bye as Lucy walked off, back towards the castle.

Peter cleared his throat. "Umm, I saddled a horse for you. His name is Arrow. He's over here." He led her over to where two horses stood side by side. One was brown all over and looked very muscular, while the other was black with a white stripe down the middle of it's forehead.

Claire approached them, and Peter pointed out which one was Arrow.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Peter asked as he prepared to mount his.

"Yeah. My mum got me to have lessons when I was younger," she confirmed.

"Okay, so you don't need any help getting on or anything?"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she said, as she swung herself up onto the horse with ease.

Just as they were about to leave, a voice cut through the air. "Peter!" They tuned to see Susan walking down the hill with a basket in her hand.

"I thought you had planning to do?"

"Well, we have a slight problem and I thought that I might give you a heads up and an escape route."

Peter frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's early," came the simple reply, and Claire nearly laughed as she saw Peter pale considerably at the two words from his sister.

"Early? Oh Aslan why?" Peter moaned.

"I have no idea, but I would rather not ask. I brought a picnic lunch here for you if you want to escape lunch with her today. But only if you want to."

"Oh Su, you have saved me from certain death once again. That is, if it is all right with you Claire." Peter said, turning to her.

"Oh it's fine. Obviously who ever this 'she' is is very horrible indeed." Claire bit back a smile.

"Peter will explain who it is on the ride. Here you go." Susan handed the basket with the picnic lunch in it to her brother and waved good bye.

Peter mounted his own horse, careful to not destroy the food, and they set off. He led her out of the castle grounds and through the lower town. They were soon free of the castle and the busyness of the markets, and were riding across the grass, approaching the forest.

The silence was awkward as they rode, neither daring to break it. Claire was already struggling with this man that had the same name as her uncle, and she hated that something as small as a name had come between them. She wanted to be close to all of the kings and queens, especially as she would be working with all them and protecting them for their entire lives, but now she couldn't treat him the same because of a stupid name.

Peter was not as angry as Claire, but was merely confused. He had seen Claire laughing and getting along with his sisters, mainly Lucy, but when she saw him her smile disappeared and she became quiet and still. He wanted her to treat him with the same openness as she treated Lucy, rather then closing down when he was near.

After about an hour of riding, they reached a small stream where Peter decided to stop for lunch. He was beginning to regret his decision to take lunch and go far a longer ride with Claire, even if it helped him escape her. He then realised that he still had to explain that to Claire, and winced as he realised that she had probably been waiting for him to speak the whole time.

As he set out the blanket and the food, he decided to speak. "Um, thanks so much for back there. I mean, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been okay with having lunch out here. The 'she' Su was talking about is this lady from Archenland, and to be quite frank, while I usually welcome all visitors to Narnia, I would have her stay away from here at all costs if it was up to me."

Claire nodded. "So, she's one of those types of girls?" A confused look came across Peter's face, so she elaborated. "You know, girly, giggly, immature, spoiled...?"

Peter smiled. "I think you just summed her up perfectly. Her name is Ariana, and she likes to follow me everywhere when she comes here."

Claire hid a smile as she knelt and helped the king put the food out. Susan had really thought of everything. Cheese, biscuits, fruit of many different kinds, sandwiches and more.

Peter shook his head. "How we are going to eat all of this, I have no idea."

"Well, I think the idea was to just spend as much time out here as possible to escape this Ariana." Claire said, biting back a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Well then we will just have to try to eat all of it over the next hour." Peter smiled at her and she nodded.

It was then that Peter became determined to crack her. She was going to open up. She was going to treat him the way she treated the others, or at least tell him why she treated him differently.

"Lady Claire, can I ask you a question?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Well, I don't quite know how to ask this, but, is there something wrong with me? I mean, you just treat me differently to the way you treat the others, and when I asked you to just call me Peter last night, I don't know, you just sort of..." he trailed off, not knowing how to describe her reaction in a way that wouldn't offend her.

"Shut down?" Claire asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." Peter said, breaking the eye contact and looking down, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Claire was stuck. She didn't know how to reply. So far she had tried to stick as close to the truth as possible when telling the monarchs about herself, so she decided to continue trying to do that. "It's complicated. It has nothing to do with you, I promise. It's just..." Claire took a deep breath. "I used to know someone called Peter."

He frowned. "Was the Peter you knew mean to you or something?"

"NO! No. He was...well..." Claire trailed off as she realised that she couldn't really describe her uncle. She fought back tears as she thought of him.

Peter looked at her sadly, and watched as she fought to control her emotions. "You don't have to talk about it. I understand."

_No you don't. _Claire thought, and but her lip to stop herself from saying it out loud. She nodded, remaining silent.

"I am sorry if I brought up something that is painful. I know how it feels. And I also know that you are telling yourself that no one can understand how you feel, but that isn't tr-"

"Yes, it is." Claire but in, not wanting to hear any more.

"Then why don't you help me understand?" he asked, turning to her and looking her in the eye. "Sometimes it helps to-"

"Talk about it, yeah I know. I have heard it so many times. But tell me, what would you do if you couldn't talk about it?" Claire was past being polite.

"Well, that depends on why I couldn't talk about it." Peter replied evenly and Claire snorted. This was a side of her that he had not seen. At first she had been polite and a little nervous, then she had been happy and excited with Lucy, but now she was snappy and irritable.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said shortly, looking away.

"That's all right. But if you do want to talk about it, I am here."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," she said, looking angrily into the distance.

"Well, we should probably eat the food." Peter said, trying to break the tension that had formed between them. He leaned forward and offered some of the food to Claire.

_Stop being an idiot Claire. He was just trying to be nice! _Claire yelled at herself in her head. "Thanks," she said, smiling half heartedly as she took the food and began to eat.

An awkward silence once more settled over the two of them, and all that could be heard was the sound of birds flying around in the trees.

Claire pursed her lips. "I'm sorry for snapping. I just don't like talking about it."

"That's all right. I'm really sorry for making uncomfortable. If I ever step over the line again, feel free to tell me. I won't get offended, I just want to get to know you and not have anything weird between us."

Claire nodded. "My life is kind of complicated. It's hard to describe, and I'd prefer not to. Ever."

"All right. It's just that I want to get to know you. Is there anything you can tell me about yourself that you will be comfortable with?"

Claire thought carefully. "My favourite fruit is mango. Your turn."

"I didn't know we were playing a game." Peter said playfully.

"Well, we are. It's called 'The Say One Thing About Yourself At A Time' game." Claire found herself smiling, glad that the tension was over.

"Well then, my favourite fruit is pear."

"My favourite colour is green."

"My favourite colour is red."

"Hmmmm, my favourite thing to do is think."

"My favourite thing to do is train."

"I don't like it when people copy me."

"I don't like it when people copy me."

"Shut up!" Claire gasped when she realised that she had just told a king to shut up, and she looked at him with fear only to find that he was laughing quite hard, and she soon joined in.

"Okay, so how about we both just talk about ourselves for a bit, not just short little sentences about trivial things," Peter suggested and Claire nodded in agreement. "You start."

"Okay, well, ummm, I grew up with one brother, Lyle, and my parents. My dad was named Noah and my mum was called Sandra. Ummm, I was pretty normal. Just your average person I guess. Not much to tell really."

"Come on. I think there must be more." Peter immediately realised his mistake as he saw her face tighten and her eyes grow cold.

Claire shook her head, pushing out unpleasant thoughts. Discovering her ability had been hard at first, but there had been good times. Later on, anyway. When she was working for Primatech with all the others for a few years, she had had such a great time. It had been like a family for her, and for someone with a pretty messed up and confusing family life, it mattered to her. A lot.

She thought of the time they had thrown her a special party for her 21st, when the company was only just restarting. Everyone had been there, and it had lasted all night long. She remember feeling loved, and like she belonged for the first time in her life.

Peter remained silent and watched the emotions that flickered across Claire's face, and was more than a little shocked when her saw a smile begin to form on her lips.

"I used to help my mum in the kitchen a lot when I grew up. My brother seemed to be lazy from the moment he was born. He was a few years younger than me, and I remember helping my mum look after him when he was only a toddler.

"My mum was the sweetest person you will ever meet. She was always there to give me encouragement, and she here voice helped me through many childhood nightmares. There was nothing better than a hug from her. She always smelled like lemons, and I don't think I will ever know why. She had a dog called Mr Muggles, and when Lyle and I grew up and started going to school, she would take Mr Muggles out for shows and train him and things like that. She loved that dog so much.

"My brother was lazy, as I said before. He hardly ever moved off the couch. He was spoilt, immature, and incredibly annoying, but I still loved him. I just didn't particularly like him sometimes.

"Then there is my father. My father is...was...he was different to most fathers. He had a job that meant he had to be out a lot, so I guess I drifted away from him a bit. When I was younger, it didn't matter that he always left, it didn't matter that he was distracted. All that mattered was that he always came back and gave me a hug and read me stories. Having him there always mattered to me back then. But then I guess I got older and started to notice that he was always busy, missing dinners, going on trips. I mistook his absence for him not caring about us, but I was wrong. I guess I found that out eventually, and I will never forget what he did for us." Claire paused, realising that she had gone much farther then she had wanted to. Much farther.

Peter cleared his throat. "Well, um, as you know, I have three siblings, and I guess Lucy told you the story of how we found Narnia and what has happened since then, so you know all that. I remember growing up with Susan by my side for most of it, seeing as I was only very young when she was born. I sort of remember when Ed was born, and I remember some main things from when Lucy was first born. There are all the normal childhood stories about injuries, accidents, sitting on prickle patches, having hiccups that last for an entire day or when Ed had to go to bed without dinner because he dumped a bucket of water all over Susan and ruined all her text books. But most of all, I remember every moment, every emotion, since that day we were playing hide and seek and managed to stumble through a wardrobe into a wonderful land I couldn't have thought up in my dreams."

Claire smiled. "Well, I guess we remember the things that are most important to us. They kind of stick in our mind."

"Sometimes that isn't such a good thing." Peter said, looking sad.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, looking at the king.

"Well, I guess there are some not to pleasant memories that I would rather forget. Like when I failed Edmund, or when I nearly set the White Witch loose again, even though I knew exactly what she was capable of and just how cruel she truly is."

"Those things were not your fault Peter." Claire said, surprising herself when she addressed him by his name without flinching.

Peter was surprised at her use of his name, but he made no comment on it, but instead continued the conversation they were having. "It was my fault. As the oldest, I have to protect them no matter what happens. It is my duty. As High King, I must be the best. I cannot be weak, and I was. It was all my fault."

Claire took a deep breath, and remembered the duty Aslan had given her. She was supposed to look after the kings and queens, and that was what she was going to do, whether that meant fighting or comforting. Or even whacking a king that is wallowing in self pity. "So, let me get this straight, you messed up, and now you wallow in self pity. That sounds real great of you."

Peter glared at her, surprised at her words. He had expected there to be an awkward silence, but instead she was having a go at him for his pain. He found himself unable to think up a reply, and Claire spoke again.

"I am sorry if that was a little harsh, but you need to hear it. It is not your job to protect all your siblings. It is not your job to protect your friends. It is not your job to protect all of Narnia."

"Then what is my job? What is my purpose?"

"Your job, as High King, the most powerful of all Narnians not including Aslan himself, is to try your best. It is to try your best to protect your siblings, your friends, your home. And when your best does not lead to success, it is your job to step back and trust that where you fail Aslan will succeed. So you have two jobs. One is to try your best, and the other is to trust. Trust Aslan. He is the lord of all of Narnia, and he will be the one to save the day."

Peter was completely and utterly shocked. "I...I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I strongly believe that you had to hear that. You can hate me all you like-"

"I don't hate you!" Peter interrupted, not wanting Claire to get the wrong idea. "I mean, I am just surprised at those words. I wasn't exactly expecting to come on this ride and have a conversation like that, let alone have someone tell me exactly how I should be. Not that that was a bad thing. When Aslan told us that he was bringing someone to stand by our side, care for us and protect us, I will admit, I was expecting a man. And then when I saw you, I guess I wondered how you could help us. I mean no offense, but I was surprised. And then, well, you just seemed normal. Quiet even."

"But now you know differently," Claire said as she grinned.

"Well yeah. Aslan said that you were destined to be our protector. And I think the protector of the kings and queens isn't going to be some normal girl. You are different. In a good way I mean."

"Yeah, well I am not exactly normal. God, I haven't been called that for so long," she admitted, smiling sadly. "While we are talking deeply and all that, I have something I want to talk about."

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I was wondering if I am going to be trained or anything. I mean, I am supposed to be your protector, right? And whether I am a woman or not, I should be able to fight for you and look after you, not just be there for you to talk to when you need it."

Peter nodded, understanding. "I agree. I have thought about it since last night a bit, and you will definitely be trained. But I would prefer to train you myself, or at least have someone I know well train you. I don't think you should be trained by just anyone, nor should you be trained as a soldier of Narnia. You're the protector, after all."

"Well, I am promising you here and now that I will try to be the best protector possible."

Peter smiled. "I am sure you will be the most amazing one possible."

The two spoke some more, before they packed up the remains of the food (they had not been able to finish it all off after all) and rode back to the castle. As they neared Cair Paravel, Peter turned to Claire. "I don't know how to ask you this, but if Lady Ariana gets a little too much for me, could you please...you know..."

"Rescue you? Really Your Majesty? Is it not your task to rescue fair damsels in distress? Yet here you are, asking to be rescued by none other then some ordinary young girl?" Claire joked.

"Well, you are not very ordinary, and you are not just some girl. You are my protector, and for the sake of protecting me, you have to rescue me from the evil clutches of the Lady Ariana."

"No, I am to protect you from come to physical harm."

"I believe you are to take interest in my emotional health also, and even if you weren't, I believe some injury would be sustained should I be forced to jump out of a window in order to escape her." Peter said, trying to remain serious and not laugh out loud.

"Well then, I will just have to save you after all," Claire could not help but laugh out loud, and Peter soon joined her.

Together they rode up to the castle, each of them happy with the friendship they had begun with one another. Though it had a rocky start, it had the makings of a great one.

Claire once more marvelled at the beauty of Narnia, and in particular Cair Paravel. It was only her first day here, and she had already fought and become friends with a king, gone riding in the woods with that king, talked for hours with a queen and now she was on her way to be measured by the royal dressmaker.

Susan and Lucy walked ahead of her, both of them talking excitedly and waving their hands around happily. They talked about palace gossip, and really anything that they found exciting and worth mentioning. They were good to Claire and often explained to her about different things that she didn't know much about, and Claire couldn't have been happier.

After enduring hell and discovering that everyone she cared about was dead, she had been hurting. She still was, but Narnia made her feel lighter. She didn't have to worry about psychotic serial killers coming after her, nor did she have to focus on what her father was saying to make sure he wasn't lying to her. She didn't have someone to rescue, she wasn't expected to perform some incredible feat. She was just Claire Bennet, now friend to the kings and queens of Narnia.

Eventually they arrived at a rather large house made from wood and painted white and blue, with a lot of nice bushes and flower patches in front. Susan stepped forward and opened the gate, allowing Lucy and Claire to walk in before her. Together they walked to the front door and Lucy knocked. "Hello? Mistress Sophia?"

There was no answer, so Lucy tried the door and found it unlocked. "She is probably working in the back room and can't hear us," she said to Claire.

They walked into the house, and found everything normal, but no one home. Susan frowned. "I sent a servant to come here and tell her that we were coming."

"Maybe they forgot or something?" Lucy suggested.

"But the servant came back and told me that Sophia was excited to have us in her shop again and couldn't wait to meet our new friend," Susan said, looking doubtful.

Lucy frowned, looking worried. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" Lucy called a little louder. There was still no reply.

Something was wrong. Claire could feel it. "How predictable is this Mistress Sophia?" She asked thoughtfully.

"She always does as she says she will. She is almost like a mother to us Lucy and I, and she wouldn't just forget about us coming." Susan said, looking more worried by the moment. The three of them walked further into the house.

"She spends most of her time in the back room working on dresses. If she's here, that's where she will most likely be," Lucy said walking past the stairs and towards the back of the home, and Susan and Claire followed her. The door to the back room was open slightly, but not much.

"Does she live here alone?" Claire asked as they walked towards it.

"Her husband died last year and she couldn't bring herself to leave. Her 8-year-old grand daughter Aurora stays with her here as well since her mother died in child birth and her father died in the war." Susan explained.

Lucy stepped forward and pushed the door open more. "Mistress Sophia? Hello? It's me, Queen Lucy!" She peered in, and stopped, her face going white.

"What is it Lu?" Susan asked, stepping forward and looking into the room.

Both of the queens stood at the door, frozen. Lucy sobbed finally, when she found herself able to breathe. "Oh, oh Aslan!" She cried.

Claire stepped forward and peered over their shoulders and into the room. It was full of bits of fabric and thread, very messy, but the kind of space that was well worked in. But that was not what Claire was looking at. She was looking at the woman who looked to be about in her fifties who was lying on the floor, covered in blood. But that was not even the most shocking thing. The top of her head was gone. For one horrible moment only one thought filled Claire's head, echoing around and around almost painfully.

_Sylar. _

**So, please leave a review and tell me what you think. This chapter is THIRTEEN pages long, which is pretty amazing if I do say so myself. Originally it was twenty pages long, but I cut it off at an awesome cliffy. And yes, for those of you paying attention, this means that I already have part of the next chapter written. :) **

**So, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Please tell me about any mistakes and I will try and fix them as soon as possible. Thanks guys! You rock!**


	4. Aftermath

**Here is the next one. I thank all those who added this story to story alert, favourited or reviewed. You guys are so amazing! You have no idea what it means to me, seriously. After a really crap day it is so amazing to come home and open up the laptop to find such encouraging reviews. :) But that doesn't mean that constructive criticism is not welcome, in fact it is appreciated if possible. **

**Much thanks to PieAnnamay07 for the lovely review. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Myra, Sophia, Aurora, Stiros and the plot. And Eyebrows the goat.**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

_Lucy stepped forward and pushed the door open more. "Mistress Sophia? Hello? It's me, Queen Lucy!" She peered in, and stopped, her face going white._

_"What is it Lu?" Susan asked, stepping forward and looking into the room._

_Both of the queens stood at the door, frozen. Lucy sobbed finally, when she found herself able to breathe. "Oh, oh Aslan!" she cried._

_Claire stepped forward and peered over their shoulders and into the room. It was full of bits of fabric and thread, very messy, but the kind of space that was well worked in. But that was not what Claire was looking at. She was looking at the woman who looked to be about in her fifties who was lying on the floor, covered in blood. But that was not even the most shocking thing. The top of her head was gone. For one horrible moment only one thought filled Claire's head, echoing around and around almost painfully._

_Sylar. _

Snapping back to attention, Claire looked at the queens who were gasping and looked as though they would lose their lunch at any moment. They used the walls for support as they found it difficult to stand. They had seen wars, but nothing like this.

Claire's mind and body immediately went into take charge mode just like back when she worked for Primatech and she stepped forward, grabbing their arms. She steered them away from the room and through the house, looking for a back door that wouldn't lead them onto a busy street.

She finally found one and lead the young, shocked queens into the garden. They began to cry.

"W-what was that? H-how is that even possible?" Lucy shrieked as panic claimed her, and Susan was not in a much better state.

"Susan, Lucy, look at me. It's okay. Everything is going to be all right." Claire soothed, but the queens couldn't hear her. Lucy was throwing up into the garden, disgusted by what she had seen, and Susan was on her knees, shocked at the death of her good friend.

Walking up to them, Claire put her hand on their shoulders and waited for Lucy to finish. She had dealt with panicked people before, and she would do it again. "Look at me, both of you. Hey! Susan! LOOK AT ME!" Once they were both looking at her, she made eye contact with both of them. "I know you're scared. I am too. But it is going to be okay. Now I want you to count to five with me. Just say the numbers. It's all right. Come on." Together they managed to say them, somewhat shakily, but they managed. "Now we're going to count again. But this time, I want you to take a deep breath in between every number." They managed to do this, and the queens looked a little better afterwards. "Now I want you to go and find the kings. Go. Run. Get them as fast as you can, and tell them to come here, but try to look normal when they come here. But you need to not come back here yourselves, understand?"

They nodded shakily.

"Good. Now go. And it's going to be all right." Claire said, looking at them gently. She then followed them as they shakily made their way through the house and ran out onto the street. She stopped, watching them as they ran up the path. Taking a deep breath, she walked back into the house and made her way to the back room. She had something to examine, no matter how much it disgusted and scared her.

* * *

><p>Peter had never been so bored in his whole life. All he could do was sit in the council, waiting for the Lords to stop arguing. They had held a session in the morning, but they had decided to come together once more in order to attempt to find a solution to the problem at hand. The original issue, which was the bandits that had begun to strike in the north, had been analysed and examined, but no one could work out who or why, and the attacks seemed to be strategic and well thought out.<p>

Usually this was the sort of thing that Peter found exciting and actually quite enjoyable, at least the excitement of having to think up a solution to problems and solve mysteries, but at the moment he was completely and utterly bored.

From the looks of his brother and his friend Caspian, they felt the same way. Ed seemed to be struggling to not yawn, and Caspian was finding the floor incredibly interesting.

Just as it seemed that it could not get more boring, and Ed began to nod off in his seat, there was a commotion outside the chamber doors and moments later they burst open to reveal two red faced queens.

The lords of the council looked very upset at having the session interrupted, but none of the monarchs noticed. All the kings could see was the fear in the eyes of Susan and Lucy.

"Peter!" Lucy sobbed.

"What happened?" Peter demanded, leaving his seat and running to his sisters, putting his hands on their shoulders and looking at them intently. "Where is Claire?"

"Sh-she stayed behind and told as to come and get you. Y-you have to go to Sophia's house!" Susan was frantic.

Caspian turned and faced the council. "If you have not already guessed, this meeting is over. I apologise for any inconvenience but a situation has arisen that requires the attention of all the royals. The council shall meet once more tomorrow." It was sharp, emotionless, but it got the point across and the lords left immediately, leaving the monarchs, Trumpkin and Reepicheep alone in the chamber.

"What happened?" Peter asked more gently as they all looked at the girls, ready to comfort them.

Lucy was beside herself and unable to speak, so Susan attempted to do so. "Everything was fine until we got to the house. We knocked on the door, but no one answered, so we walked inside. We went to the back room where Sophia usually works, and she was...she was..." Susan couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

All in the room looked grim. "And Claire stayed behind?" Edmund asked confused.

"Well, she took us into the garden to calm down, and she got us to count and breathe and stuff, and then she told us to run and find you and not come back. So we did. I have been in battles and seen horrible things, but I have never seen anything like this. It was so horrible! I have no idea how something like that could even happen!"

Caspian looked at her gently. "It's all right Susan. Trumpkin, Reepicheep, please see to it that the queens are cared for. Once they are safe please join us at the dressmaker's home."

"Of course Your Majesty." They bowed, and began to lead the queens out of the room, but Susan stopped.

"Claire said to tell you not to run down and cause a disturbance but just come down normally and not look worried," she said, and the kings nodded, understanding the wisdom behind the words.

Peter, Caspian and Edmund turned and left the room, stopping by their rooms to grab their cloaks before making their way to Sophia's home. They walked through the streets as fast as they could with out arising suspicion and soon found themselves at the home that the queens had fled from almost an hour ago.

When they walked into the house, they found Claire sitting on the stairs inside. Her face was emotionless, and there was no sign of tears or distress. She looked normal.

She stood and nodded in greeting, all formalities forgotten in the crisis. "Follow me, but not if you happen to have a weak stomach," she said simply, turning and walking through the home and to the back room. She held the door open for the kings to see inside. Their faces went white, and they looked sick. Backing away from the room, they fought back tears.

Fighting for composure, Peter studied Claire. She didn't seem fazed by this at all. In fact, she stood there looking just like she had the night before when he asked her to call him Peter. Her jaw was set and her eyes were calm and piercing. She examined everything around her and seemed to be thinking very hard. "How can you be so calm?" Peter asked incredulously. "That woman...Sophia..."

Claire's expression softened. "I understand she was close to all of you, and I do mourn her loss. But I am stubborn as hell and I refuse to let this stop me. The death of one close to you will cause you to do things that normally you would consider suicide or at least very risky. Believe me, I know. Aslan charged me with the responsibility of caring for you and ensuring your safety, and that is what I plan to do. I am not cruel, I am not heartless, and I hate seeing people killed in such a cruel way. But your safety is my priority."

The men were shocked by this, but said nothing as they fought back screams.

"What are we going to do?" Edmund asked, looking to the older men. "We can't let anyone see this."

"That's why I stayed. To keep people from coming in here. But we have to get this cleaned up and have a funeral for her," Claire said, and everyone nodded in agreement and approval. They had found an ally.

"I agree." Peter said. "But there is a slight problem. The lords of the council were in the chamber when Susan and Lucy burst in."

"How much did they hear?" Claire asked, obviously concerned.

"Well, they know there was something wrong, and that there was something wrong at Sophia's house. I would not be surprised if there are people here soon," Caspian replied, and all of them frowned as they thought of a solution.

"I have a question." Claire said, looking at the three of them.

"Ask away." Edmund replied.

"Do you have schooling for children here?"

Peter answered her. "Yes, but they are on holidays at the moment. Why?"

Claire's eyes widened. She held her hand up for silence and thought. Aurora. The 8-year-old. Where was she? "Sophia had an 8-year-old grand daughter."

The eyes of the men in the room widened as that sunk in. Not only did they have a dead friend, but a young girl was missing.

Claire immediately held up a hand for silence and motioned for them to follow her. She walked through the house in search of a child's play room. She looked through the bottom level but found nothing. She walked up the stairs with the kings following her, watching what she was doing. She walked through the hallway on the second level, creeping along. Claire looked down and found a doll on the floor where it had been dropped. Picking it up, she kept walking.

She looked in through one of the doors and found that there was a small, pink room. Obviously for a little girl. All the dolls were against one wall, neatly arranged and well cared for. This little girl cared for her dolls, yet one of them was on the floor in the hallway. If she was anything like Claire was when she was younger, having a doll on the floor where it could be trodden was the most horrible thing imaginable.

Now Claire knew one thing. Well, she thought one thing, if this girl was anything like she thought she was. This girl was inside the house at the time of the murder, and the murder was downstairs, so the best guess was that Aurora had hidden upstairs. There was still a slim possibility that she was out playing somewhere with friends, but she doubted that.

Walking faster, Claire realised that the sound of footsteps upstairs would frighten the young girl as she would think it was the bad man coming to hurt her, she began to sing an old song that her mother used to sing to her.

As she was singing she walked through the house, trying to think about where the little girl could be. The kings followed her, shocked at her singing. But she didn't care. One time she had been on an assignment with Matt and there was a child that was upset and wouldn't calm down, so Matt had sung him a song that he had been singing his own son for the few weeks before that, and the child calmed down considerably.

She began to hum a soothing lullaby, still searching for the small child.

All of a sudden a warm voice penetrated Claire's mind. _The wardrobe. _Her body tingled as she reached out toward the handle of the wardrobe in the room she was in. Ever so slowly, she opened the door and looked in.

Before her was a sight that almost broke her heart. A little Telmarine girl, looking up at her with fearful eyes.

"Hey sweetheart," Claire whispered gently. "Hi Aurora. My name is Claire and I am here to help you. The bad man is gone. You are safe. It's all right." Reaching out carefully and slowly so she wouldn't startle the poor thing, she held a hand out. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

After thinking for a bit, the little girl reached out with a small hand and grasped Claire's. Claire pulled her up a little from where she was crouching the wardrobe and wrapped her free arm around the girl, lifting her up off the ground and into her arms. She was not too heavy, and she clung to Claire as though she was the only thing keeping her alive, and began to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay. Shhh it's all right. I'm here and I promise you that no one is going to hurt you. I promise."

The three kings stood watching in surprise as the young woman rocked the small girl back and forward, soothing her. Claire knew how to calm people down, and she did it well. She began to walk towards them while still holding Aurora, and Claire looked at them with sad eyes. But there was more than just sadness in her eyes. There was anger. Anger at the person who had done this.

"Hey sweetheart, look, there are four of us here. And we're going to look after you. Look." Claire angled the little girl so she could see the three other men, but when the little girl saw Edmund she cried and clung to Clarie. "No!" she screamed.

"Hey hey, what's the matter?" Claire asked, rocking her again and using her voice to soothe the little girl.

"The bad man!" she yelled, very afraid.

The kings looked confused, especially Edmund.

"No, he's not the bad man. I promise. He's the good man. See?" Claire turned her again to look at Edmund closer. The girl looked at him fearfully before relaxing a little.

"He's not the bad man," she said sounding relieved.

"Does he look like the bad man a bit sweetheart?" Claire asked gently and the girl nodded tearfully. "Well the bad man is never coming back, so it's all right. I promise he will not hurt you. No one will. I promise."

Edmund stepped forward slowly, realising just how much the little girl needed to feel safe. "Hi there. My name is Edmund, but you can call me Ed. I won't let anything happen to you either, I promise."

"Neither will I." Peter said, stepping forward and looking at the girl with a compassionate gaze, and the girl looked at his sword.

"Can you fight the bad man?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"If the bad man ever comes to bother you ever, I will fight him." Claire winced at this, but maintained her composure. Aurora allowed a small smile to light up her face as she looked at him.

"I will not let anything happen to you either," Caspian said, silently chuckling at the realisation that all four of them had just promised to protect a 8 year old little girl.

"Now I am going to take you up to the castle, you know, the big, pretty one? And I am going to get you a nice, big warm bath and some nice food for you to eat. How does that sound?" Claire asked gently, looking at the little girl with a small smile. Aurora nodded and Claire walked her downstairs and outside with the Peter, Caspian and Edmund following closely behind. "Let's go sweetheart."

Claire began to walk away from the men and leave them at the home to take care of things, but Aurora cried out. "No!"

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, looking at her carefully.

Aurora pointed at Peter. "He has to come. He can fight the bad man with his sword."

The adults exchanged glances and Peter nodded. "I will look after you. I promise. Let's go."

And so Claire, Peter and Aurora left Caspian and Edmund waiting alone outside the house and made their way up to the castle, seeing Trumpkin and Reepicheep on the way. They directed them to the house (well, Peter did) and then continued heading up to the castle where they found Lucy and Susan, who were now much more calmed.

When Susan saw the young girl in Claire's arms she jumped up and ran to her. "Oh Rory sweetheart. Are you all right?"

With a sniff, the little girl leaned forward and Claire let Susan take her. Claire then stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. She now had no purpose. No one to calm down and help, and she knew how dangerous this was for her. If she didn't have something occupy her mind, she fell apart as she would think about the situation far too much.

"Ahhh, I am going to go back down to the house to see if Caspian and Ed need any help. Will you be all right?" Peter asked Claire.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks." She gave a small smile that Peter could instantly tell was fake, but knew that he could do nothing about it. So he turned and left, planning on gathering some guards on the way to the house.

"Claire? Are you all right?" Lucy called from where she was on the other side of the room. She still looked quite shaken, and her eyes were very sad, but she seemed to be doing okay.

"Hey Lucy. I am fine. I should be asking if you're all right!" Claire replied, looking at her with concern and walking over to check.

"Oh I am all right. A little shaken, still a bit shocked, and very sad to have lost such a wonderful friend, but I will be okay. Thank you, by the way."

"What for?"

"For helping me and Su back there. I don't think we could've done it without you. I mean, you calmed us down and everything. I was so scared and I couldn't think properly, but your voice brought me back."

"Oh it was nothing really," Claire said, blushing slightly as the queen praised her.

"Well, we can talk about it some other time I guess. I guess I am not feeling the best possible at the moment," Lucy admitted, looking down at the stone floor.

"It's all right Lucy. You will be fine. I know it hurts, and I know it is hard, but you will get through this. I promise." Claire smiled comfortingly, understanding how overwhelmed Lucy was feeling. "Now, how about you head over to Susan and Aurora and see what you can do to cheer her up? She has had a hard time today, as you know. I found her hiding in a closet, and it is unclear as to how much she saw. I promised to protect her, so she will not be questioned about today if I have anything to do with what happens from here."

"Of course," Lucy said, nodding. She headed over to where her sister was and began to help her with Aurora, and Claire decided to go back to the house to see if they needed help. She wanted to be as involved in this as possible, and was quite prepared to bury herself in work if need be. She had to get her mind off what had happened today.

She walked out of the castle and walked back down to the house, hoping that she could remember her way there. She got lost a few times, but managed to find her way after stopping to ask for directions from Narnians.

As she approached the house, she saw that there were a few guards standing outside. She walked up, but they refused to let her in. One was human, and the other was Minotaur.

"Please, my name is Lady Claire, I am a friend of the kings and queens. I need to get past," Claire said, remaining as dignified as possible as she did not wish to beg.

"We are under strict orders that none of the public may be allowed in. I don't care if you are a friend of Aslan himself. You are not going past this point," the human guard replied, looking at her as though she were nothing.

Claire snapped. She had had enough. She had been charged with the protection of the kings and queens, and he was getting in the way. A serial killer from her past was back again, and she now had to work out how to fight him without the monarchs finding out about people with abilities. Her enemy also happened to be immortal. She was way over her head, and the only way to get out of the hole she had been put into was to have everything going exactly as she wanted it to. "Now look here," she growled. "I AM a friend of Aslan himself, and you WILL let me past this door. My name is Claire Bennet, and you might not know me, but if you did you would tremble upon hearing my name. NO ONE goes against me. Is that clear?"

The guard was surprised at the anger in her voice, but still he snorted. "I do not care for your tiring games, lady. Why don't you just go and knit or something."

Claire's eyes flashed with anger as she stepped forward. She may have been small, she may have been short, but she was not one you wanted on your bad side. "I am sorry. Maybe your training was merely in physical manner and therefore you are lacking when it comes to mental capabilities. I said, I AM a friend of Aslan, and you WILL let me in here. I am Claire Bennet, and you don't know why that is important, but that means that you should be very, VERY afraid. That's right, my name is Claire Bennet and I DEMAND your respect, your obedience and your FULL cooperation. Now, kindly step aside and let the professionals take care of things."

The other guard, the minotaur, growled angrily and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice from inside. "Claire? Is that you? Come in!" Peter's unmistakable voice was heard. He had heard a commotion from outside the house, and had come to investigate. He had heard Claire's comment, and was very surprised at what he heard. She was very intimidating when she wished to be, and he was glad that he was currently on her good side after their ride that morning.

Claire looked at the guard pointedly and with a look of satisfaction on her face before walking past him and into the house. "How are things going here?"

The kings looked up at her, and she noticed that they were not alone. They stood around speaking with a Telmarine soldier, that looked to be of higher rank than the one she had talked to on the way in.

"I didn't know you were coming back," Ed said carefully, and it was obvious to Claire that they did not wish for her to be there.

"Well, I did. I left Aurora with Susan and Lucy, who are much better now, and came back down here," Claire said, determined not to be sent away like a child that could not handle things.

"Okay, well, ummm..." Caspian trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What His Majesty is trying to say is that while you may be a friend of the kings and queens, you are not permitted to be here on occasions such as these until you have had proper training but a high ranking officer. Your...influence...could be somewhat dangerous if you have not been trained properly in the art of military thinking." Claire immediately decided that she strongly disliked the soldier as he spoke.

"Well, judging from what you just said, I can guess that you know that Aslan sent me here to protect the kings and queens. You are aware of the situation, and you must therefore be aware that Aslan specified no particular point in time at which I am to take over full responsibilities when it comes to the care and protection of their majesties, and so, I am beginning now. I agree that I should be trained, and I am quite prepared to be instructed by any whom the kings and queens see fit. But, at the moment, there is a danger to not only the kings and queens, but the entire Narnian population, and so, if you have anything to say, it can and will be said in front of me. I am not weak. Quite the opposite. I am strong enough to stand up to anyone and everyone who stands in the way of me doing my duty. And you, whoever you are, are in my way. If I were you I would step aside." Claire practically hissed each word out, and the men in the room were shocked. This woman had a lot of different attitudes, and Peter knew this better then anyone else.

Edmund cleared his throat. "This is General Stiros, and he is going to be helping us with this investigation. He is known for his quick thinking and ability to understand the mind of almost everyone. He is skilled at fighting and manipulation, and is a great ally."

Claire nodded and introduced herself. "Claire Bennet, protector of the kings and queens."

Peter smirked, realising how she had stated her position, which was uncertain, as though it was concrete. "I hope that you two will get along. Claire, you are right. Anything that anyone had to say about this, you have a right to hear it. You are to protect us, and to do so you need to know as much as possible about what is going on at all times."

"Thank you Peter. Now, as I asked before, how are things going in here?" Claire asked, looking around at the men in the room.

"Arrangements are being made for Sophia to be taken care of and given a proper funeral in a week's time," Caspian told her.

"Well, if things are taken care of here, I think it would be best for all of us if we went back up to the castle," Claire suggested, and there were nods all around the room.

"That's probably best," Peter agreed.

And so, the five of them left the guards to ensure that no one entered the home and they walked back up the castle, where they all gathered in Peter's study.

"Okay, what now?" Edmund asked, looking around.

After being alongside her uncle and father in many investigations, Claire knew exactly how to proceed, and as she looked around and found worried looks all around the room, she took a breath and spoke. "Now that the first things have been done and the funeral and all things to do with the victim now are being taken care of, the next logical step would be to examine the evidence and past of the victim and discover the five key things involving the murder. Who did it, what they used, why they did it, when they did it and most importantly, will they ever do it again?"

There was silence around the room as they thought of what would happen if others were killed. All in the room were pale, with the exception of Claire, who had been in this position several times, much to her dismay.

Peter took a deep breath. "I think we should get any information on Mistress Sophia that we can. Find out as much as possible from her friends and anyone she was close to. Find out if anyone had a special reason to kill her."

Claire winced. If she had it her way they wouldn't be investigating this at all, but she couldn't let them know that she didn't want them to. "At the moment the only witness was Aurora, and when she saw King Edmund she was scared because at first she thought that he looked like the man she had been hiding from. Because we can assume that she was upstairs at the time of the murder, the most likely thing for her to have seen was hair. So the murderer has dark hair."

"But that is not exactly very helpful. I mean, all the Telmarines have dark hair," General Stiros said, and it was clear that he didn't want Claire to be there, let alone speaking.

"With all due respect General, I believe there is something you have overlooked in what I just said. I told you that the young girl reacted to King Edmund, yet King Caspian was there also. Therefore it must be someone that appears similar to King Edmund, with dark hair and pale skin." As the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Sylar had dark hair and pale skin also, and saying so made her feel horrible.

General Stiros looked at her with barely concealed irritation, and Claire had to fight a smile. She was the protector, not him, and she would be doing her job, whether she was trained or not.

Peter sighed. "So, the murderer has dark hair and pale skin. Putting out flyers asking for that description would not be a good idea, as it would alert the public to the murder of Sophia."

"You could just put them out saying that he is a wanted criminal, and we would appreciate assistance," Caspian suggested, and all in the room agreed that this was a good idea. Well, Claire pretended to, but the others were sincere.

"There isn't all that much we can do," Claire said, appearing disappointed.

"Yes there is. The girl Aurora." General Stiros once more earned a glare from Claire.

"That girl has just been through one of the worst possible experiences that a person can go through, and there is no way in hell that I am letting you anywhere near her. You will not touch her, you will not speak to her and you most certainly will not question her under any circumstance. Her reaction to seeing King Edmund has already assisted us. Leave it at that," Claire said, her tone commanding.

"If I did not know any better, I would think that you did not want this case solved."

_I don't. _Claire bit her tongue to stop herself from saying what she wanted to, and instead replied,"I am not sure why you would think this General. I have the best interests of all Narnians in mind, and while the safety of the kings and queens is my priority due to my position, I was the one who first found that little girl in the closet at the house, hiding from the man that had brutally murdered her grandmother. She is now not only an orphan, but she had no remaining relatives due to the cruelty of one man. If it were possible, I would be killing the man that did this right now, but unfortunately I am not that efficient, and so I will have to simply solve this case to the best of my ability. I am trying to help, but if you do not wish to have my help, then I shall leave you to wonder what I could've done to stop more from being killed."

With that, Claire turned to leave, knowing full well what Peter's reaction would be. "Claire, you don't have to leave. You can help. Aslan sent you here to help us, and all of us would be glad for your assistance."

Claire turned around, and walked back over, ignoring the General. "Well, if you wish for my assistance, then I shall give it. I think if you wish to find the murderer, the flyers are the best option, but I warn you that they are no guarantee, and it is possible that they may do more harm then good."

"How could they harm us?" Edmund asked, confused.

"The murderer may see them and decide to leave Cair Paravel and continue this somewhere else. We don't know, and it is very dangerous. Someone like this must be stopped as soon as possible."

A grim silence descended on the room as they all though of possible solutions to their predicament. The bandits and bickering lords were all forgotten by the kings, and every thought was consumed by the murder that had occurred.

They once more began to discuss what may have happened, and they talked for hours into the afternoon, missing dinner and deciding to finish up at about 9 at night. They all left for their rooms, and Peter offered to take Claire to hers. Lucy and Susan were still caring for Aurora, and the girl had been given a room in the castle.

"Claire?" Peter asked, sneaking a glance a the woman walking beside him.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for today. Without you I don't know what we would've done. And, I guess I was wondering if you are alright? I mean, you look fine, but you might not be. I am just wondering and if you aren't okay then I can help you or something." Peter seemed nervous, but his concern was sweet and Claire appreciated it.

"I am alright. I guess I was in shock at first, but I dealt with it."

"How?"

"Well, a long time ago, an old friend of mine taught me how. Some people say that you should fight the fear, and not let it control you, but I disagree, as did my old friend. He told me that when I am afraid, when something happens, I should let all the fear, al the anxiety, all the terror rage through me for five seconds. And so I count in my head. And then it's gone. Well, sometimes it comes back, but as long as I keep moving and keep hoping for the light at the end of the tunnel, it will be alright."

"I must admit that I have never met someone with quite so different views on things as you," Peter said with a small smile.

"Well, I have often been told that I have my mother's looks and heart, my father's brains and cunning, and my grandmother's mouth and attitude. I may not agree with everything she ever said and did, but I still have the same attitude to whatever I believe in. I tend to have different views to others, but I am most definitely not ashamed of it, nor will I ever be."

"I agree that you should never be ashamed. I mean, from what I have seen so far your opinions are very well thought out, and if I had thought of the things you have, I would come to the same conclusions."

They approached Claire's room, and she turned to smile at him. "I hope this is all worked out soon. Murders are ugly things, and horrible for anyone even remotely involved."

"Thank you. I have a feeling that you will be a great help in this." Peter smiled at her half heartedly, and looked as though he was about to say something else, but he didn't. Instead he bid her good night and left her to sleep.

* * *

><p>After bathing and preparing for bed, Claire lay in the darkness and looked at the ceiling. She found herself getting more and more worried the more she thought about the days events.<p>

After the carnival incident 4 years ago, Peter Petrelli had believed that Sylar had changed, and encouraged everyone to call Sylar by his real name, Gabriel Grey. And Gabriel had been fine. He had even worked alongside Claire at Primatech for a few years. She had actually forgiven him, and after much assurance from her uncle she had believed that he had changed and that it was not his fault in the first place, but instead the hunger for power that his ability had given him.

But now he was back. The transformation he had had was a lie, and it infuriated Claire. She was helpless. She had to stay and protect the monarchs, but she longed to go out and track him down. She was the only one that could confront him and survive, but she could not kill him. Maybe she could convince him to turn from evil and not kill people for their abilities, but it wasn't likely.

That brought her to yet another point. Why Sophia? What could the dressmaker possibly have had that would mean he would do that? Maybe she had a special ability of some kind, but Claire wasn't so sure. She would have to look into Sophia's life more to see. Sylar would not have gone after her if she didn't have an ability of some use to him, and she herself may have not been aware that she had an ability. But if she wasn't, then how did Sylar know?

There were so many questions, so many possibilities. But the possibility that scared her the most was that Sylar was back, killing again, and he would come after her for revenge.

And there was also the possibility that Aurora had an ability like her grandmother, which meant that Sylar would come after her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there was the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think! I am going to try to update my other story as it seems that I have been neglecting it a little more than I should. I really like this story, and I hope it all makes sense. <strong>

**I have had some exciting ideas about the future plot, so I have some stuff that you guys can look forward to. :)**

**Thank you for the wonderful encouraging reviews so far!**


	5. Training, Conversations and Torture

**Here is the fourth chapter. :) I hope you guys like the story so far! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**This chapter is sort of a filler, but the conversations and such are important. Enjoy!**

**DICSCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and Myra the maid. **

Three days after the murder of Mistress Sophia Peter decided it was time for Claire to begin her weapons training, and seeing as he, Edmund and Caspian needed some way to let out all the anger and frustration from the murder, it was decided that for at least some of her training they would be involved.

To say that Claire was nervous about the training was an understatement. Not only was she afraid of making a fool of herself in front of the kings and other Narnians, if she was accidentally injured her ability could be discovered, and she was desperate to keep that a secret.

After much talking, it was decided that they would just have a try at different weapons and see which ones Claire could master best. She would eventually need to be well trained in archery, swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, but it was better to find her strengths first, and from that they could determine her weaknesses and things that she needed to work on.

Seeing as Edmund had learned a lot of archery from Susan over the years, he was going to help Claire with that. Caspian would be helping her with the sword, and Peter was to help her with hand to hand combat. All three of them could really help her with anything, so she was able to have extra practice sessions with all of them, and it was likely that most of them would be present at all her lessons.

Now, as Claire walked down to the practice area with Lucy and Susan by her side, she really wished to be anywhere but there. She had been trained well in hand to hand during her time at Primatech, and she was considered very flexible, but she knew nothing about swords or bows. Why learn to use a sword or a bow when you could use a gun?

"Don't be nervous Claire. They'll go easy on you, and they are all really good teachers," Lucy said comfortingly.

"I'm not nervous, I just don't really want to do this. But it is necessary, so I will."

Susan and Lucy smiled at her gently. The aftermath of Sophia's death had been horrible. There were all sorts of rumours going around the castle about it, and the only reason that the kings and queens didn't come straight out and say what it was was because the actual truth was worse than all the rumours.

Claire fidgeted with the edge of her tunic as she walked. She was wearing leggings similar to those that she had worn riding on her first day, but she was wearing a shorter, light tunic with a leather corset over it and leather boots that reached her calves. It was not the most comfortable training outfit she had ever worn, but she had been told it was necessary.

As they approached the training grounds, Claire couldn't help but think up many excuses to not train. The last thing she wanted to do was have them find out about her ability, and she hated that she couldn't trust anyone in her life. She felt alone, and very afraid. But she refused to let it control her, as she remained strong and walked forward as though there was nothing wrong.

The kings smiled in greeting as she approached, and gathered around to speak with her. She could see the archery field in the distance, far away enough to not be a danger to passers by as the archers practiced.

"Well Claire, I think we will start with the obvious question. Have you ever fought before? With any of these weapons?" Caspian asked.

"I have never found need of a sword, nor a bow, but I can fight all the same. I just don't use weapons," Claire replied, looking at them all. Susan and Lucy had moved back to observe what was happening.

"So you can fight hand to hand?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then we should start with that," Edmund suggested, and they all agreed.

Edmund and Caspian stepped back as Peter and Claire stood before each other. Claire looked closer at Peter now, and found him wearing pants and a tunic. She was surprised that he wasn't in his armour, but then realised that since I was decided that he would help her with weaponless combat, it would be better for him to not be in armour that would restrict his movements.

"So, umm, how much do you know?" Peter asked.

Claire smiled. "Enough."

Peter took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you, but you have to learn." Then, as a surprise attack, he leapt at her, ready to push her to the ground and show her that she had to be ready. But there was one problem.

Claire had seen him looking at her and judging distances, and knew that he was going to try to surprise her, and so, with ease, she sidestepped him and left him to try to regain his balance and his dignity.

When Peter turned around, Claire stood there smiling. "How did I know you were going to try that?" she said, laughter evident in her tone.

Peter fought anger at being bested, but instead smiled at her. "Congratulations. You can interpret the intentions of other people. That is a hard thing to learn, and I was struggling with how to teach you myself."

"Well, I've some good teachers in the past," Claire said, thinking about her adopted father, her real mother, her uncle and even Matt. They had all taught her how to fight, and she did it well.

"Teachers?" Peter asked, surprised at the plural.

"Yes. My father, my mother, my uncle and my friend. Let's just say I was surrounded by warriors, and strong ones too."

Peter nodded, as confused as ever. Claire had a past, one that she didn't want to talk about, and now she knew how to fight. Well, at least she knew how to dodge. Fighting was still to be determined.

"How do you block a punch?" Peter asked.

"My fighting style may be different to yours, but this is how I do it. Swing at me."

Peter swung his right fist at her, not too fast, not too slow, and she caught his fist with her right hand, but did not stop it. Instead she let it take it's course, moving her body out of the way. She then grabbed his elbow with her left hand and, keeping hold on both his fist and his elbow, she turned the elbow up so his body was in an awkward position, and used the pain that he would feel if she pushed any further to get him on the ground.

All of this was done in a matter of moments, and the audience was surprised. Claire released Peter and offered him a hand to help him up.

Peter then motioned for her to attack, and she did so. He managed to block her attempts at getting a punch or a kick in, but he never quite pinned her down.

They continued like this for about half an hour, until Peter finally announced that Claire didn't really need training in hand to hand.

And so, she moved on to the sword. Caspian passed her a small sword, that was blunt around the edges so any wounds would not be fatal, but Claire assumed that it would still hurt if it hit someone.

At first, Caspian taught her the basics to sword fighting, and Claire practiced over and over again. They didn't do too much, as it was only the first lesson and Caspian didn't want to push Claire past her limit. Little did he know that she pretty much had no limit, due to her ability.

After the first 15 minutes Lucy and Susan had to leave, and so they went back up to the castle to tend to their duties. Peter decided to stay and watch, as did Edmund.

Claire soon tired of the sword, but did not let it show. She preferred to have a gun in her hand, or at least a taser, and a sword felt much too big and heavy. She lifted it again and again, and grew frustrated at all the corrections. She soon came to the conclusion that she well and truly hated the sword.

After about an hour of work with Caspian, they took a break. She was tired, but didn't let it show. Caspian was a ruthless teacher, but she couldn't really hold it against him. She had to learn, and fast. Breathing deeply, she drank some water that was on the ground next to the fence.

She looked around and noticed that a crowd had gathered and had been watching her be taught, and found that a large amount of those present were female. _Probably to watch the kings. _Claire thought grumpily. She was not too thrilled that people would be coming to see her fail, as failing was the worst thing in her opinion.

It was decided that there had been enough work on the sword for that day, and Claire was left to rest as Edmund was going to teach her archery later that afternoon instead of the morning.

Claire left and went to her room for a bath. Myra was waiting there for her when she arrived, and the bath was already half done. Claire would've wondered how she knew that Claire was coming, but just guessed that a bird or something had told her, literally.

The rest of the morning was boring for Claire. She spent her time in the library having a look at the history of Narnia, secretly searching for hints about people with abilities also. There was to be a meeting after lunch with all of the lords of the council about the murder and what was to be done about it.

The kings and queens had decided, much to Claire's disapproval, that the lords of the council would be told of the true nature of the murder, and would simply be sworn to secrecy. Claire's anger seethed from her as she remember the argument they had had. Peter and Caspian had thought that it would be a good idea, and then all the other monarchs simply agreed with them as they felt that the judgement of the two older kings could not be flawed in the least.

Time passed, and Claire was sure that there was no hope at all for there to be anything helpful in the library, and so she slammed the book she had been looking at, shoved it back into it's place on the shelf and turned to leave. She stopped as she saw Peter standing at the door way.

"Is everything alright Claire? You seem a little frustrated." The high king asked concernedly.

Claire took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just a little tired and frustrated."

Peter nodded. "That's understandable. You have been under a lot of pressure over the last few days, and I am very surprised that you are holding up so well."

"Believe me, if you were inside my head, you would not be saying that."

"So you are not fine then." Peter smirked.

Claire let out a full sigh this time and remained silent as she looked at the floor.

Peter moved closer to her and grabbed her arm. She tensed, but made no move to escape. "Claire, you were there for me when I needed you. You helped me a lot when you talked to me on our ride. Your training is going well and you are a fast learner. You are stronger than you look. But that doesn't make you perfect. No one ever is. But something you need to know is that just because you are falling apart it doesn't mean that you are weak. It just means that you spend a hell of a lot of time being strong."

Claire nodded and refused to meet his gaze.

"Are you going to say anything in reply? Anything at all?" Peter asked her gently. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

"I know Peter, believe me, I know. It's just really hard sometimes. I have things that I don't particularly want to talk about, and I refuse to do so. It's just the way I am. Sophia's murder is harder for you and your family and Caspian than it is for me, so I am strong for all of you. There is something you have to know. I do not like being protected, or cared for. Your advice is nice, and I appreciate you trying to help me, I really do, but when you do it feels wrong. In the last few days I have become used to the fact that I am going to protect you, not the other way around, and now that there is possible danger it is my job to make sure that you and the other kings and queens are safe. That is my top priority."

"Claire, I understand your willingness to do your job, and I admire you for it. I am glad that Aslan assigned you as our protector now that I have gotten to know you. But you being our protector means that there has to be a certain level of trust between us. Because you are to be told everything that goes on in Narnia for the purpose of protecting us, it is then only fair that you show a little faith in us. I will never make you reveal something you do not wish to, but at the same time I must remind you that trust is a two way street, and you have to show that you trust us also. I would prefer it if you and I were friends, not just two people who got thrown together in a magical land."

Claire couldn't help but smile a little at the last bit. "If you think about it, were are just two people who got thrown together in a magical land."

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean we have to be strangers Claire."

"I know, I just...okay, Peter, I will admit it, I have trust issues. Big ones. And it's not my fault."

"Who's fault is it then?"

Claire stopped. "No ones. It's nothing. I am just not comfortable with-"

"Someone has betrayed you before?" The statement came out as a question.

"Well, y-yes, but-"

"Claire, you don't have to explain it if you don't want to. I would like to know about you and all the things you are obviously keeping from us, but as I said before, I won't make you tell us."

"Thank you Peter. You have no idea how much that means to me. But anyway, it's not like my past matters. It the past, and I would prefer to live in the present."

"While I agree that the present is important, I still think the past is also."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should sit down if this conversation is going to continue as I am getting a little sore from standing around."

Claire couldn't help but grin as they moved over to the armchairs in the corner. "That means you're getting old."

"I am not. I am only 25. Which reminds me, how old are you Claire?"

"Peter Pevensie, don't you know it is rude to ask a lady her age?"

"You are hardly an ordinary lady Claire." Peter said reasonably.

"Point taken. I am 24." Peter looked surprised. "What?"

"You don't look a day over 18!" he said shockingly.

"Gee Pete, younger than Lucy. Ouch." Claire pretended to be hurt by his words.

"I didn't mean it that way. You just look a lot younger than you are." Peter watched as Claire's facial expression changed from teasing to the same blank expression she had had on her first night at the castle. "Claire?"

Her head snapped up and looked at him as if she had been broken out of a trance. "Hmm?"

"You just...drifted off again."

"Oh, sorry."

"One of these days..." Peter trailed off.

"What? One of these days what?"

"One of these days you are going to have to tell me about yourself."

"Says who?" Claire was back to teasing now, but Peter was still confused.

"Claire, why are you so different?"

"Well I am not sure how to answer that question. That depends on whether you meant different in a good way or a bad way."

"What if I meant it in a bad way?"

"I would pummel you to kingdom come."

"And if I meant it in a good way?"

"I would reply honestly and be your best friend forever."

"Well then, I suppose I meant it in a good way."

Claire laughed. "I just am different I guess. I always have been. My mom used to call me a gift from god or something like that."

"Why?"

"Other than the obvious?" Claire said, smirking and waving her hands in front of her face.

Peter laughed. "You're vain as a peacock. I just meant to ask if there was a special reason for her calling you that."

Claire stopped and decided to tell a little of the truth. She wanted to confide in Peter, she really did, but she knew she couldn't tell him everything. "My mother was unable to have children."

"But you have a brother, and, well, you exist."

Claire smiled sadly. "When I was a baby, my real mother died in a fire. I was given to a man named Noah Bennet, and he took me home as a surprise for his wife Sandra. She took me in and I was raised as though I was their own. When I was a few years older, Sandra finally had a child of her own, a boy. She named him Lyle. I would have been worried that my adopted parents would love their real child more than me, but I didn't know I wasn't theirs. I grew up thinking that they were my family."

Peter looked at her sadly. "You don't have to answer any of my questions, but when did you find out?"

"Well, when I was about 14 or 15, I can't really remember which, my father discovered that he needed new glasses. He was trying on lots of different pairs, and I remember asking him if I would ever need them, since sometimes if one of your parents need glasses you will as well. My mom had them too, you see, and glasses were not in fashion, so I was a little worried about having to wear them. My father put down the pair he was wearing and turned to me, and then he told me. But straight away, I remember, he told me that he loved me as though I was his own daughter and that my mom did too, and that as far as they were concerned I was their real child, even though I was adopted."

Peter was quiet for a while. "That was nice of them," he started. "How did you feel?"

"How did I feel?" Claire was surprised that he would ask that, but he nodded seriously. She was shocked that he was listening to her so intently, and guessed that he was glad of the distraction from the current turmoil in his country. "Well, I think for a few moments I was in shock, and I didn't know what to think. I began to deny it, but then I looked at my parents and saw that I didn't really look like them that much. My mom had blonde hair like mine, but it was a different shade, and so was my father's. My mom had brown eyes and my father had grey ones. So, when I realised that it was true, I guess I accepted it and I moved on. At that point I didn't know that my real mother had died, so I thought that maybe one day I would go and find my real parents and ask them why they left me, why they didn't raise me as their child and I would get their side of the story. But for then, as a young girl, I was just happy to be normal. It was hard to adjust after finding that out, but my parents never treated me differently. My mom always hugged me and told me she love me, and my dad, well, he was the same."

"What was he like?" Peter asked, and he saw Claire's expression darken a little. "if you don't want to talk about-"

"No, it's fine." Claire interrupted. "My father, was nice. He looks a little cold and frightening at first, but he warms up. He used to go on trips a lot, but every time he's bring me a new teddy bear from wherever it was he had gone. It was nice, but I guess sometimes it was sad to come home from school expecting to see him but instead have a note promising another stuffed bear. They were sweet, but they didn't take away the fact that my father wasn't there when I needed him. He never was..." Claire drifted off, and Peter realised that there was much more to the story that she was not telling him. He reached over and placed his arm on hers gently.

"Hey, if you ever want to talk about anything, then I am here. Or if it's something girly that you don't think I would be able to help with, then Susan and Lucy are good to talk to as well. You don't have to just play the role of perfect guardian. You can be helped by us as well."

Claire nodded. "It's just such a long, complicated story."

"Well, I hear that the beginning is a good starting point for many stories." Peter was hopeful that she might talk to him, trust him a little, but his hopes were soon dashed as she turned away.

"No offence to you Peter, I am sure you are trustworthy, but I don't want to talk about it. But thank you for listening any way." She smiled half heartedly and Peter took it as a hint to change the subject.

"Claire, there is something I have been wondering."

"Yes?"

"Well, when we were at Sophia's house, one minute you were walking around and the next you just walked over to open the door of the wardrobe. Was the searching to make Aurora feel at ease or something?"

"No. This is going to sound really crazy, but I swear it's true." Claire looked around the room and found no one, she she leaned forward and spoke quietly. "I heard Aslan."

"Aslan!" Peter exclaimed.

"Shhh. Yes, Aslan. In my head. He told me to look in the wardrobe for her, and I did, and she was there. He guided me."

Peter smiled. "That's amazing. Aslan does work in strange ways, doesn't he?"

"Yes, well, I suppose so. You are the one that knows him better."

"I have known him longer, but probably not better."

"But he has helped you through all your adventures and saved the day each time!"

"So Lucy told you about all those. Well, I think that He has taken a special liking to you."

"Well, I like him too." Claire said, smiling. "He saved me."

"From what?" Peter asked carefully.

"I wasn't having a good time on Earth before I came here."

Peter frowned, looking concerned. "Alright. Well, as I said before, if you ever want to talk about anything then I am here, as are my siblings and Caspian and anyone else in the castle." Claire nodded and thanked him. "Well, I think lunch shall be served soon, so let us make our way to the dining hall." He stood and offered his arm to Claire and she took it uneasily as she was still unsure of Narnian customs.

Together they walked through the halls toward the dining hall, and Claire felt more at ease than she had since entering the strange magical land.

That afternoon when Claire walked down to the archery practice range, she was relieved to see that there weren't many people around. She soon spotted Edmund and walked over to see him.

"Hey Claire! How are you?" Edmund asked her.

"I am good thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. So, are you ready to be the most amazing archer in the history of the world?"

Claire laughed. "You bet I am!"

"That's the attitude all us old archery teachers like to hear! Now here is a training box for you to use..." Edmund went on and explained all the different techniques to his new apprentice, adjusting her positions here and there until she got the hand of it. The two of them spent an hour and a half, and by the end of it Claire was happy to stop. If she was able to feel pain, then her hands would have been raw and hurting, but thankfully they weren't and she was fine.

After the lesson, Claire went up to her room where Myra was waiting for her once more. "Do you ever rest Myra?" Claire asked her.

"Well milady, it is my job to ensure that you are cared for at all times, so I-"

"Myra, I am capable of caring for myself. You can have some time to rest you know. I don't mean to put you out of a job or anything, but I also don't want you to run around the whole day just trying to please me and make me comfortable."

"Yes milady."

"Myra, I am to call you Myra, so you are to call me Claire. Unless you want me to call you mimaid." Claire smiled at her joke, and after a moment the timid maid realised that it was a joke also and she smiled at Claire.

"Alright, Claire. If you insist."

"I do insist."

"Alright, well, let's get you dressed and ready for dinner tonight." Myra smiled held up the dress for Claire to wear, and Claire groaned to herself as she saw it.

"Oh I hate dresses! Whoever invented them can go to hell!" Claire moaned as she prepared herself for yet another torture session full of fancy dresses and hair tugging.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! So far I am not going to do a Suspian, on the request of one of the readers, and I am pretty happy with this as it has opened up many more possibilities to do with both Susan and Caspian. Yes, I have many plans, not all of them good...**

**Thank you for reading! You make my day! :)**


	6. Arguments, Vicious Crabs and Nightmares

**I am SO sorry for the long wait! I have had many things going on lately that have not all been pleasant but I shall now bring to you the next chapter of The Immortal Queen. I have thought up a better name for it, but I think I will keep it for the sequel or maybe the name of a big chapter. We'll see.**

**I didn't really get to edit this much so please let me know if there are any mistakes and I will correct the as best I can.**

**IMPORTANT: This is most likely to be the last chapter of The Immortal Queen until about a month and a half's time as I am going on holidays for 4-5 weeks and will be unable to work on this. I am SO sorry about this, but I will update as soon as I can. If possible, I will take my laptop with me and write as many chapters as possible so I can upload heaps for you all when I get back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and any OCs. Please respect what is mine. :)**

* * *

><p>"Claire, you have to go faster than that! Your enemy is not going to wait for you to strike, they will take advantage of any weakness!" Caspian called to her as they sparred.<p>

Claire grunted and tried to do as he instructed, but failed. Her arm was tired, and the sword seemed to be heavier than it was at the beginning.

The king stood before her, dressed in full armour, waiting for her to make a move, so she pretended to swing her sword to the left, but changed directions and cut diagonally. To her annoyance, Caspian blocked it with ease.

"Faster Claire!"

The former cheerleader was frustrated, to say the least. "I am trying! I swear this damn sword is twice as heavy as it was when I chose it!"

They heard chuckling from behind them and Claire turned to see Peter and Edmund standing there.

"It feels like that at first, but it gets easier." Peter assured her.

"It better get easier soon or I'll quit."

"Come on Claire, you're not a quitter!" Edmund told her.

"I think I will decided who and what I am, Your Majesty." Claire said with a twinkle in her eye. "I am my own person, and no matter how much training I am given I shall remain me. Narnia can try to change me, but I will stay the same." She may have started out jokingly, but the kings could sense a serious undertone to her words but decided, quite wisely, not to comment in it.

"Well Claire I think we can stop now. You'll get it eventually, I promise."

Claire nodded, looking unconvinced. "I better get it soon. We might not have that long."

The kings looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked.

Claire shook her head. "Nothing, just a feeling." She gave a half hearted smile and began to walk away. "I'd better go freshen up. I think I'm starting to smell like you guys."

"You should be proud then, to have the odour of such fine gentlemen as us!" Edmund, ever the dramatic one, called after her.

Claire turned but kept walking backwards slowly. "_The odour of such fine gentlemen? _More like the stink of such smelly pigs!"

Edmund put on a look of mock horror, but Claire didn't see it as she was already too far away, eager to be as far from the training fields as possible.

The three 'smelly pigs' left behind turned to one another, each looking concerned. "Do you think she knows?" Peter asked and the others frowned.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see. It could mean trouble if she does." Caspian said sadly, and the kings nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Claire emerged from her quarters after bathing and changing into a nice, deep green dress with a brown, plaited leather belt around the waist. Her hair was once more pulled back into a bun at the bottom of her neck and was held firmly in place with a gold clip.<p>

She walked through the halls, searching for the queens. They were planning the funeral for Sophia, and Claire guessed that they may need a little help to get through it. Planning a funeral was a difficult thing, but not just because you had to organise many things at once. There was something about funeral planning that made everything seem final and depressing. Every decision the queens would make was likely to make them wonder if it was the right one.

Claire wandered the halls and had to stop occasionally to ask for directions. She hadn't ended up getting the tour from Lucy, and so she was a little unsure about where things were in the castle, but she knew how to get to the main things. The dining hall, the library, the training fields, the stables and her own chambers were all that she need to know about for now.

Claire eventually found the study the two queens were working in and as she entered she found them both sitting at the large, oak desk going through papers and talking things through with one another.

"Hey guys. How are things going in here?" Claire asked the two queens.

Susan smiled sadly. "As well as they could be."

Claire nodded. "I understand how it feels. If you want any help then I am here, but I warn you that I don't know much about how things work around here."

"That's understandable. You've been here for just over a week." Lucy said, somewhat shakily Claire thought.

Susan then invited her to sit by her, and they talked her through how things worked and what they were up to. Claire didn't understand most of it, but she tried her best and was able to help with a little. She mainly found it important to be there as support for the two women as they went through a tough time, as it was her duty to protect and care for them after all.

When they had worked for about an hour, it was time for lunch and the three of them left for the dining hall. Claire had had to convince them to take a break for food as they were convinced that they had to keep working until it was done. It had taken some time, but Claire had managed to convince them that the work would still be there when they returned.

When they arrived at the dining hall the kings were nowhere to be seen, so they sat and began to eat by themselves. Claire did her best to help cheer up the queens, but there was only so much she was able to do.

Thankfully, about 5 minutes after their arrival the kings decided to show up, and Susan and Lucy's moods brightened up considerably.

And so, Claire sat back and observed the family, plus Caspian, as they ate and talked with one another. It was her task to care for them, and she was not confident that she was the best for the job, but if all it meant was jumping in front of an arrow or two, well, she was immortal after all.

But what Claire was worried about was protecting her secret while serving them. She was to care for them, and to do that she had to have their trust, but Peter already knew that there were some things that she wasn't telling them. It was a difficult situation, as she needed their trust, but to get it she would have to either lie to them or tell them the truth, and she wasn't sure which one would be worse. If she lied they would find out and never trust her again, but if she told the truth she would endanger herself and possibly others with abilities also. If they reacted badly, all hell would break loose.

Claire observed them all and wondered how they would react. Lucy would be amazed most likely, Susan would think it was impossible, Edmund would laugh and tell her she was a good liar, Caspian would ask for an explanation and proof and Peter...she didn't have the slightest clue as to how he would react.

"Su, pass the bread please!" Edmund requested from one end.

"Sure, I'll swap you for the salad." The two exchanged dishes and the whole table served themselves and began to talk.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Where have you boys been?" she asked.

"We were getting in some extra practice to sharpen our skills and we went a little over time." Caspian explained.

"And then we had to go make ourselves presentable, so we wouldn't come to lunch looking like smelly pigs." Edmund said with a slight smile.

"Ed, you can't look like a smelly pig." Susan explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Ed asked, confused.

"Well, you can look like a pig, but you can't look like a smelly one. You can only smell like a smelly one."

Claire grinned to herself and saw that Peter was also smiling much as she was. The banter between the two was quite funny, and to hear Susan's logic about smelly pigs and a persons senses was even funnier.

Caspian and Lucy were talking to one another about other things where they were sitting, and Lucy looked very interested in what the king had to say.

"So, basically what we tried to do is by cutting down on the amount of wood to make it, and not using quite so many walls inside, we managed to make it lighter and thus faster on the water."

"What do you mean by less walls?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the original plans involved there being no more than 10 crew members to a cabin below decks, but for the sake of speed we used lighter wood and also increased the size of the rooms, so they can now be between 20 and 25 members in one room." Lucy nodded, and continued to question and discuss what Claire could only guess was a ship of some kind that Caspian was having built.

It made Claire happy to see the two queens, who had been so busy with working on the funeral for the last hours finally begin to relax. The company of their brothers and friend lightened their moods and made them more open, and Claire was glad of this. If things continued to go the way they were currently going, they would all need the support of one another in the not too distant future.

* * *

><p>The day of Sophia's funeral had come.<p>

All the kings and queens were present, as was Claire. Susan held Aurora as the young girl cried, and all present were solemn. There were between 30 and 40 people gathered at the cemetery to farewell the woman.

"When my fellow monarchs and I returned from the war against Miraz, Sophia was the one there to welcome us. As you know, my siblings and I left our mother behind in our world, and Caspian's mother is no longer with us, and so Mistress Sophia was, for every purpose, a mother to us. She gave us advice, cared for us, and was always there to reprimand us should we do something wrong. She was a wonderful person, strong, brave and kind, and I believe I speak for all of us as I say that she will be greatly missed. Her service to all of Narnia was..."

Peter's voice continued, but Claire could no longer listen to it, but instead looked at the people gathered. The pain in their eyes was raw, and Claire was reminded of the many funerals she herself had attended.

"...and so with all present as witness, I vow that whoever did this shall pay fully for what they have done. I, along with my siblings, shall be heading the search for the murderer, and they will be found and punished for this crime and any other they have committed. I swear it in the name of Aslan." People nodded in agreement with what the high king was saying, but Claire's heart sunk with every word he spoke. If they looked into the murder and discovered Sylar, people would die. Claire was well and truly stuck, and she felt powerless to prevent the horror that was unfolding around her.

Peter continued to speak, and told of all the great things that Sophia had done, but Claire heard no more. She desperately held back the tears as Peter finished his speech and the coffin, which had remained closed due to Sophia's state, was lowered into the ground. Claire looked over to the kings and queens and saw that they too were all crying. Susan and Lucy both sobbed openly, while Caspian, Edmund and Peter's eyes all glistened with unshed tears.

Claire hated funerals with a passion. She had been to far too many in her life, and each was worse than the one before. The funerals for her real parents had both been the worst. She still remembered how she winced with each beat of the drum as she and many others farewelled her father, and to this day she wept at the thought of how she stood before the burning Primatech building as her mother died inside. Meredith had had no funeral, but for Claire, the hours into the night that she had spent in front of that burning building had been worse, with no sound but her own ragged sobs, and no comfort but her adopted father's hand on her shoulder.

Gradually the people placed the flowers by Sophia's grave and began to turn and leave.

Claire followed the queens back up to the castle remained with them over the next two hours as they openly wept for their friend, and though Claire cursed Sylar with every fibre of her being, she couldn't help but wonder if it was somehow her fault.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and Claire continued with her training. She had no need to be trained in hand to hand combat, so Peter was free to attend his duties and not be a part of her training, although he still went down to the fields and helped her sometimes.<p>

Her sword work was slowly getting better, but she had a feeling that it was the weapon that she needed the most training on. Her archery was gradually getting better, and according to Edmund she had a good eye for aiming and such. Little did he know that that was because she had spent hours each week working with a gun in the past.

Claire's friendships with the kings and queens soon became strong, even though the pain they all still felt was great. The castle was still getting used to the loss, and it was a difficult process for all the people. A new dressmaker was coming from Archenland, and Claire felt that this new woman would not be made to feel very welcome.

Claire was friendly enough with Caspian and Edmund, as they were nice people and she appreciated their concern for their sisters (or friends in Caspian's case) and also for her. Because they were her teachers, she often found it hard to discuss things that weren't training related outside of practice, although it was often easier with Edmund.

Claire and Peter got along much better than at first, and found that they had similar attitudes, but the way they each saw the friendship they had was different. To Peter, Claire was a good friend that would be a good guardian, but to Claire, Peter was a difficult person to be with. There was something about him that just kept telling her to trust him, to tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't, so she didn't. It made it difficult to be around him she was often in conflict within herself.

Even though she had never really gotten the tour of the castle with Lucy, Claire soon found her way to the main places inside of Cair Paravel, although she was not familiar with all of it. She could get from her room to the library, the dining hall, the stables, the throne room and the practice fields, and this was all she really needed to know at the moment.

And so now, Claire made her way along the slightly familiar halls, searching for the library. She was pleased when she found it without too much trouble, and then, as usual, she set about 'reading up on Narnian history', which meant that she was secretly searching the history books for any mention of 'special' people.

She went to the library most days, and still had not managed to find anything. It was frustrating to say the least. Sometimes she could talk to Peter about things and she would almost feel better, but not so much since she couldn't tell him why. But she found his presence and advice oddly soothing all the same.

On this particular day Claire was in the library for about 2 hours, give or take a little, and as usual she felt the horrid frustration at her failure to uncover anything important.

_Think! You've looked through nearly all the magic books and the basic history books, so what now?_ Claire chewed the inside of her cheek as she leaned against one of the many shelves.

"You look deep in thought." A voice came from behind her and she jumped in fright before turning to face the intruder. Peter stood before her, chuckling. "Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me. I was just...startled." Claire scowled and turned from him.

"Oh come on Claire, I didn't mean to laugh at you. The look on your face was a little funny though, you have to admit."

Claire raised an eyebrow, but didn't turned to face him again.

Peter smirked playfully. "You just don't want to admit that you failed to detect my presence, oh honorable guardian."

Claire turned to him this time, glaring with annoyance. "I was distracted. It's not fair."

"Distracted?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, distracted."

"With what, oh honorable guardian?"

"Just stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." Claire tried to push past him, but Peter blocked her way. "Can I please get through?"

Peter sighed, all laughter gone from his eyes. "Claire, are you ever going to trust me?"

Claire, who had been looking down at the floor, looked up to meet the gaze of the king. Her hazel eyes locked with his bright blue, and she saw hopefulness in his eyes. He was hoping that she would tell him everything, but she couldn't. Giving him a pained look, she replied. "I-I...Peter, this is more complicated than trust."

"How Claire?"

Claire looked away and bit her lip. "Peter, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand."

"You don't want to, Peter, trust me."

"Oh, I do want to, and the last time I checked trust was a two way street. If you expect me to trust you, then you have to trust me too."

"Which brings me back to my original point. This is far more complicated than trust."

Peter sighed. "I want to be friends with you Claire, I really do. But one of these days you are going to have to trust me."

Claire bit down on her lip harder than before. "Peter, I can't."

"Can you at least tell me why you can't?"

Claire thought for a minute. "I can't tell you because I don't know how you will react." As soon as she said it, she knew it was the wrong thing to say, and not exactly a strong argument.

"How do you think I will react Claire?" Peter asked, and it was obvious that he was offended.

Claire had had enough. "Peter, grow up. Now. You have a serial killer running around in your country, and you don't have time to question me. You should be out there stopping him!"

At first he seemed angry at what she said, but then he frowned. "Serial killer?"

"Yes. And you don't have time to-"

"Wait a minute, how do you know he is a serial killer? And how do you know he is a he?"

Claire stopped, cursing her stupidity. "I didn't mean that. I was arguing and-"

"Claire, what did Edmund tell you?" Peter demanded.

Claire stopped at the question. Edmund had told her nothing, but it seemed that there was something that was being hidden from her. She was tempted to pretend that he had told her something in order to find out what was being hidden, but knew this wouldn't work as Peter would go and question his brother after their conversation. "He told me nothing. What are you hiding from me?"

"If he told you nothing, then how did you know that it was a man and that he had killed more than one person?"

Claire's eyes widened. "He's killed more than one person." There was disbelief in her voice, and her eyes have a far away look. She knew that Sylar had killed more than one person in her world, but if he was here and had killed more than one person then things would be even worse than she thought.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Claire ignored him. "How many?"

"Claire, this isn't necessary. Now how did you know?"

"If you tell me how many he's killed, I will tell you how I knew."

Peter groaned. "Aslan, you are impossible." Looking around to see if there was anyone there, he grabbed her arm and shoved her into one of the aisles in the library. He leaned down into her ear and whispered. "Twelve."

Claire paled considerably and Peter watched as she fought to control her emotions. He had been expecting fear, perhaps a break down, but what he saw was not what he had expected. Her eyes burned with anger. She was furious. Fighting to control her voice, she spoke. "I want all the information you have."

"No way are you getting yourself involved in this. And now you have to tell me how you knew the killer had killed more than once and was male."

"I guessed." Claire said through grit teeth before turning and walking swiftly away. Peter half ran after her, catching her arm.

"You guessed? You don't guess that sort of thing!"

"Well, maybe I do. Now please, let me go."

Peter sighed loudly. "I don't know what it is about you, but you always manage to either make me really happy or really sad."

"It's a talent. Now let me go."

Peter slowly slipped his fingers from her arm and she left the library, leaving a furious and confused king in her wake.

Peter thumped his fist against a shelf, cursing when he hit a little harder than he had intended. _Oh Aslan, what were you thinking when you brought her here?_

* * *

><p>Claire walked back up to her room, truly furious. She walked in and found it empty, and was glad that Myra wasn't there to see her anger. Myra was a good maid and a nice person, and Claire didn't want to frighten her.<p>

She walked over to the dressing table and ripped the clip out of her hair, letting the golden curls spill down her back. It was longer than it had ever been, about half way down her back, and it was getting a little difficult to control.

She then stormed over to the dressing screen and changed into a tunic and breeches, before storming out of the room and through the corridors. She needed to get out of the castle and it's walls, and a walk on the beach sounded nice. Doubling her pace she turned a corner but stopped as she ran into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Claire I am so sorry!" She looked up to see Edmund standing there with a hand out. "Here, let me help you up."

She gripped his hand and let him help her up. His eyes searched her as he was afraid he had hurt her. "I am so sorry! Are you alright? Oh I should watch where I walk!"

"I'm fine Edmund. Really. And it was my fault."

"No it wasn't, but I won't stand here and argue. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are you headed?"

Edmund sighed. "Well, Su is trying to get us to have dancing lessons for the ball that was postponed but is now on next week, but I already know how to dance and if I was honest I would say that I would much prefer to battle a minotaur than go through dancing lessons with her."

"So you are running away?"

"Well, I prefer to think of it as finding a better, more productive activity to do instead."

"And what might this better, more productive activity be?" Claire asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I have no idea. Where were you headed? And why were you in such a rush?"

"I was just going to go for a walk on the beach."

"Well, the beach isn't going to run away if that's why you were rushing."

"I know the beach isn't going to run away Ed."

"Then why, oh good protector, were you in such a rush?"

"Well, I'm just annoyed and I want to get out of these walls for a bit. The only time I seem to get out of this castle is when I'm attacking tree stumps with arrows and trying to keep up with Caspian's shiny metal stick."

Ed snorted. "I've never heard a sword called a 'shiny metal stick' before, and I must say that it is a most...interesting description. Would you mind if I joined you on your walk?"

"I wouldn't mind, but if Susan found out that I helped you escape..."

"I'll just tell her that you needed some help finding the beach, and then I stayed to protect you from the vicious crabs."

"Vicious crabs?"

"Yes, they're the size of a small horse." Edmund managed to keep a straight face on, just.

"Really now?"

"Yes. And they are particularly hungry this time of year."

"Oh well you'd better come with me then."

"I shall, but only because you asked it of me, fair maiden."

"I am not a 'fair maiden', and if I recall correctly it was you that asked to join me on this walk."

Edmund cleared his throat. "Well, let's get going."

"The beach isn't going to run away Ed." Claire grinned, using his line.

"Don't get smart with me young lady!" Ed called out in a voice that sounded strangely like the voice of a granny and Claire laughed.

"I am sorry, but I can't help my intelligence. It comes naturally!"

They shared a smile and continued to exchange smart comments while Edmund took her by the arm and escorted her out of the castle and soon they found themselves walking on the beach and talking about a whole range of things.

"Claire, I forgot to thank you for the day of Sophia's death, how you acted. I think you held things together quite nicely."

She smiled. "Thanks Ed, but it's not a big deal."

"Claire, I think it is. It was only your second day here and you saw a woman on the floor with half her head gone." He looked truly sad, and also worried.

"I am alright Ed. I've been through worse."

"Worse than that? I do not envy you. Do you...want to talk about it?"

"No I'm alright. Sometimes if you have been through hard things, it helps to get others through hard things. I understood the panic people were in, and I knew how to help."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you Claire."

They settled into a comfortable silence, and Claire decided that since Lucy wasn't there to break she would do so. "Ed..."

"Yes?"

"What about you? How are you holding up with the whole murder and investigation and everything?"

"I am doing alright," he said, but he didn't look very good.

"Edmund, you can try to bury this pain and stress with all the jokes in the world, but it won't make it go away. You have to deal with it. I know it is hitting everyone hard, and while everyone has their own ways if dealing with grief, you still need time to just simply grieve."

Edmund nodded. "You sound like you've done it yourself a few times."

"You'd be surprised."

"You are a very private person, aren't you?"

"I don't have much of a choice otherwise."

"Why not?"

Claire looked at him curiously. "Why all the questions?"

"I am just curious. You are supposed to be an amazing guardian and all that, but I would like to know you as a person as well."

"I just had a similar conversation to this with your brother."

"Really?"

"Yes. And let's just say he went too far."

"What do you mean?"

"Edmund, I think we need to get something straight. Here in Narnia, things are good for you and your siblings. With Aslan's help, you have managed to get through hardships relatively unscathed. But not everyone is that lucky. Your family and Caspian are open people, as are you, and you tell each other pretty much everything. But I am not like that. There are things that I doubt I will ever tell you or Peter or anyone here. And you guys just have to accept that."

Edmund was silent for a while. "Does Aslan know?"

"About whatever it is that I am not telling? Yes, he does, and he said that he will respect my wish to not tell anyone."

Edmund sighed. "Is it that horrible that you can't tell us?"

"Ed, there are so many reasons why I can't tell you guys. But it doesn't matter, I don't like talking about it anyway."

"I understand. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Claire nodded in appreciation. "But if you ever do, I am here. And Peter is too."

Claire snorted. "I doubt I'll be talking to Peter about the weather soon, let alone anything personal."

"I thought you guys were getting along for a while there?"

"We were, but he just pushes, you know?"

"I know what you mean, but you need to understand that he is used to being the one that looks after everyone, and now that you're here, and you're fitting in so well, he feels the need to look after you as well. That's why he pushes. He pushes because he has to protect, and he feels useless if someone is suffering and he can't help them. Besides, I think he needs the distraction from Ariana."

"Ahh, the girly girl. How are things going with her? I would've thought she had left by now."

"Unfortunately not. Susan invited her to stay longer."

"Why on earth would she do that? I thought she was protecting Peter from Ariana!"

"Well, she was, but I have a feeling this was more to do with Ariana's brother, Keren." Edmund said, obviously looking a little annoyed.

"You don't look too happy about it." Claire commented.

"Well, I don't really like him. Peter doesn't either. He's a bit too self obsessed in my opinion."

"Ah, he must be like his sister then."

"Pretty much a male version of her."

"Oh joy. I guess it's a shame that they are related. If they weren't we could have introduced them and stood back to watch."

Edmund chuckled. "I like the way you think."

"Well it makes life more fun."

"More fun than what? Are you telling me that you aren't having fun?"

"I guess I am."

"You guess you are?"

"Well, I am enjoying myself at the moment. I've always liked the beach. The sand, the waves, the wind...it's calming. But in general I guess it's pretty hard."

"Hard how? If the training too difficult?"

"No, I've been through worse. I think it's more the whole 'great guardian and protector of the five most important people in all of Narnia' that's more of a problem." She smiled sadly.

Edmund nodded understandingly. "Well Claire, Aslan never would have picked you if you weren't able to do this. You are stronger than you think, and where you fail He will succeed."

"That's sort of what I told Peter on our ride, the morning before Sophia died. I was sure then. Sure of his place, my place, sure of everything. But things have changed."

"You will be fine. If there is one thing that my siblings and Caspian and I have learned through our adventures here, it's that Aslan always knows what he is doing."

"I sure hope so."

Edmund looked at her. "How in the world do you change moods so quickly?"

"What?"

"Well, one moment you're happy and care free, but the next, you're sad or angry, or sometimes even both."

"Well, I think there is a time for every emotion." Claire answered.

"I think you need to lighten up."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, have more fun. Let your hair down every once in a while."

Claire smiled and put a hand on her bun. "And what if I like my hair where it is? Hmmm?"

"Well, that just means that you are too comfortable being normal. But luckily, I know how to fix that."

"Oh really? And how would that be?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Edmund trailed off before looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What?"

He looked between her and the water and a grin lit up his face. "Oh Edmund, don't you dare-"

But it was too late. The Just King leapt toward her, tackling her on the sand. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over to the water with her feet dragging on the ground. "Edmund, no! This is not fair! You're twice my size! Come on Ed! Don't you dare put me anywhere near that-"

She was cut off as he lifted her off the ground and tossed her into the water, as though he were tossing a child. She landed with a splash and immediately came back up, but this time with a calm look on her face.

Edmund was cautious of her reaction, especially seeing as she wasn't showing any signs of anger. "Uhh, Claire? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." She told him flippantly. "Never been better actually."

"Really?" He asked her nervously.

"Really. The water is actually quite nice." Edmund frowned. "Here, help me out will you?" She held out her hand and he took it with a wary expression on his eyes.

But despite all the young king's caution, faster than he could blink she stuck her foot in front of him and pulled him toward her with a great big tug, moving out of the way so he didn't run into her, but instead fell head first into the water. He sat up, spluttering and spitting out water, before glaring at Claire, pretending to be angry. "You dare dunk the king of Narnia?" He asked incredulously as she helped him up and they walked to sit on the beach.

"As your guardian, it is my job to ensure you are ready to face any foes, no matter what their intention is. I hear the giant crabs like to dunk people in water, so I took it upon myself to ensure that you were ready for whatever may come." She told him gallantly.

Edmund was about to reply, but stopped as a look of horror came on his face.

"What? Ed, what's wrong?" Claire asked. Ed slowly moved his arm up, and Claire's eyes widened as she saw what hung from his thumb.

There, hanging from the right thumb of King Edmund the Just, was a little red crab.

"Ow! Get it off me! Get it off!" Edmund screamed and Claire leapt for his hand that was waving through the air madly.

"Edmund! Hold still! I can't help you if you keep waving your arm around like that!" Claire yelled over the top of his screaming. She leaned up, grabbed his hand and yanked the creature off it, tossing it further up the beach.

Claire watched as he cradled his thumb in his uninjured arm, looking very upset, and she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Edmund turned to her, a hurt expression on his face. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"B-because you said that..." she trailed off as she burst into another fit of laughter, rolling in the sand. Taking a deep breath, she continued with a broad grin on her face. "You said that you would come and protect me from the vicious, giant, man-eating crabs, and that you would be all brave and protect me, but...you..." She could no longer speak as laughter shook her frame.

When she finally stopped laughing, she shuffled over to the hurt king and inspected his thumb. It was swollen and red, with a blood dripping off it where the pincers had grabbed him. "Well, let's get you up to the castle and to the healers," she said, with what Edmund could only describe as far too much glee and amusement.

And so, the laughing guardian and 'mortally wounded' king walked back up the beach, one looking forward to telling the story for years to come, and the other not looking forward to his older sister's reaction to him both skipping dancing lessons and getting his thumb mauled by a crab.

* * *

><p>That night, as Claire lay in bed, she thought of many things. Her fight with Peter, her conversation with Edmund, Edmund's injury, and, most importantly, Sylar. He was back, there was no doubt, and she was very afraid.<p>

She lay there for hours thinking over what she knew of him, and how he had changed as she watched. She had been his enemy, his ally, and eventually his friend. Almost anyway. She had forgiven him, let him in, trusted him, and now he was threatening to tear apart the life she had made for herself here in Narnia, piece by piece.

Eventually, she began to drift off. Slowly things darkened, and she gladly fell into the world of sleep.

_Jackie stood before her, looking into her locker and huffing with disgust and fury._

"_You know, a good friend of mine once said that it was better to be honest with yourself then popular." She paused and watched her ex-best friend. "I think he got it right."_

_Jackie slammed her locker shut and whirled to face her with a snarl on her face. "Really? Sounds like a loser to me." She brushed past Claire, bumping her shoulder as she went. _

_She turned and was about to reply, when the lights flickered before turning off with a final, almost sickening thud. _

_Jackie made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan. "Public schools suck!" She smoothed back her hair, and there was the banging of a closing door in the distance._

_Claire spun around. "Did you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?" She retorted sarcastically. They then began to walk through the locker room towards the entrance. _

"_Hello?" Claire called._

"_Stop it! You're freaking me out!"_

"_I thought I heard something."_

"_You're imagining it! Let's go."_

_Jackie marched her way toward the emergency exit door with Claire walking slowly behind her. Claire heard another noise and pushed her way in front of Jackie. _

"_What is your problem?" Jackie asked, elbowing her way past._

"_Don't go that way." Claire whispered fearfully. She grabbed Jackie's hand and began to tug her back into the room._

"_What the hell?" Jackie called out as Claire tugged them past the corner._

"_Something's not right." Claire said as she pulled her fellow cheerleader behind her. She stopped, looking around as Jackie ranted and raved behind her._

"_No duh! We're missing the coronation. If you don't want to go out there and get that Homecoming crown, I'm more than happy to-" There was a sudden thud and and Jackie was pulled back around the corner._

_Claire watched as Jackie was pushed up against the wall by a strong hand, kicking and moaning. The hand belonged to a man dressed in black with a cap covering his face. _

"_No!" Claire cried out as she rushed to help her. She jumped on the back of the man and tried to pull him away from Jackie, but he shoved her off with what seemed to be inhuman strength and she was rammed into the opposite wall. She slid to the ground with multiple injuries, her head and side covered in blood._

_Jackie was pushed further up the wall and a blood curdling scream ripped itself from her mouth, but Claire couldn't hear it as she moaned from where she lay on the ground._

"_No!" Jackie screamed before a hand clamped over her mouth and her screams became muffled. _

_Claire looked up from where she lay, trying to see through her blood soaked hair. All she could see was the white, brand new designer sneakers of Jackie's as they kicked against the wall. _

_Claire reached to her arm, which was lying at an unnatural angle and snapped it back into place, nearly crying with pain. She watched as blood dripped onto Jackie's shoes and onto the floor, and the kicking became less and less, until finally it stopped. _

_Gasping in horror and disbelief, Claire stood shakily, using the wall for suppport, and saw that Jackie's entire face and upper body was coated with blood, and small gasps came from her old friends mouth. "A...a...r...run..." She wheezed before dropping to the floor, lifeless._

_The man turned to Claire and light fell on half of his face. She felt her face heal over and her jaw click back into place, and the man's deep, almost black eyes stared out at her, chilling her to the bone. His eyes lit up with realization and he took a step toward her, and she turned to run._

_But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, her legs wouldn't move. _

_The man stepped forward into the light, and she could see him. He moved toward her and she screamed as he pressed her against the wall. His hand closed itself around her throat and she felt blood beginning to drip from her forehead and over her face, running over her eyelids and nose, stopping her from seeing and breathing._

_She longed to do something. To stop him. To kill him right where he was. _

_But all she could do was scream._

Claire woke up screaming as she bolted up in bed. Moisture ran down her face and she leapt off her bed, thinking it was blood. She ran her hands over her face, clawing at what she thought was blood, only to discover that it was her own sweat.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and she leaned against the wall, desperately trying to force air through her throat, which had decided to close up.

_It was just a dream, just a dream, just a- _the door banged open and she looked up to see a figure in the doorway.

Her heartbeat increased and she screamed, desperately trying to get away from the figure that had walked in. "No! Sylar no!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is folks! I hoe you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Even if you have already, I would really like to know what you guys think about the way things are going so far. :) Thanks for reading! YOU MAKE ME SMILE!<strong>

**I have one extra thing to say that has nothing to do with the story, so you don't have to read this if you don't want to, but here in Australia there has been this thing in the last few months called "R.. Day", and it is pretty much to highlight the amount of depression and hurt in the communities. The world is stuffed up, and there is no denying it. Things happen that hurts, and it really, really sucks. Trust me, I know. Anyway, the point of this day is for people to stop and think about one, maybe more people at their workplace, school or whatever that looks sad, or a little off, and if they notice someone, then they simply ask them "Are you okay", and then have a conversation. This is really important, and I think there are so many people out there who would really benefit from being asked if they were alright. **

**And so, seeing as the internet is often used as an escape from the outside world and a way to ignore real life (I know I use it that way), I am going to ask all my readers one simple question. Are you okay? You don't have to reply in a review, you can PM me if you want, but I help people out with crap all the time and if I can help you I will, guaranteed. I am a Christian, and not ashamed of it, but I don't have to include my religion in any assistance I give if you guys don't agree with my beliefs. If you want to talk about God and Christianity, then I am here, but I don't agree with shoving it down peoples throats, so to speak.**

**I apologise for that long note, but I feel that it is necessary. If I get more readers, I am likely to ask the same question in the future, as this question could change someone's life, and possibly even save it. (Yes, I am a drama queen.)**

**Also, I encourage all you guys to find someone and ask them this sometime, coz no one wants to go through Christmas feeling depressed.**

**01**


	7. Searching

**YAY I AM BACK! I had a great time on holidays and I am here to give to you the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs I choose to bring in. :) **

_Claire woke up screaming as she bolted up in bed. Moisture ran down her face and she leapt off her bed, thinking it was blood. She ran her hands over her face, clawing at what she thought was blood, only to discover that it was her own sweat._

_Her heart was beating rapidly, and she leaned against the wall, desperately trying to force air through her throat, which had decided to close up._

It was just a dream, just a dream, just a- _The door banged open and she looked up to see a figure in the doorway._

_Her heartbeat increased and she screamed, desperately trying to get away from the figure that had walked in. "No! Sylar no!" _

But no matter how much she screamed, he wouldn't stop. The figure approached her, and she made a decision.

When working for Primatech, she had been taught that when things didn't go as planned, she had two options. Fight or flight. In Claire's opinion, the latter was the best choice in this case.

She managed to leap up and she ran across the room, flinging the window open before leaping through. She felt the usual feeling of falling through the air and was lost in the wonderful sensation of free falling as her hair flew around behind her, but her pleasure was short lived as she crashed into the ground with a loud crunch, but it wasn't as loud as the one beside her.

Her attacker had chased after her and leapt out the window as well, and she had little time to get away. Groaning and feeling slightly dizzy, she snapped a few of her limbs back into place and limped away, eventually healing enough to run. She did turn to look back just once though, and what she saw shocked her.

Her attacker lay on the floor, groaning, but he didn't get up. Didn't Sylar have the ability to heal? He had taken it from her after all. She didn't have much time to think about it, as Sylar began to roll over to try and see her, and she turned and ran as fast as she could out the castle gates, only stopping to hide from soldiers and people on the way.

She seemed to run for hours and hours, before she finally collapsed. She didn't know where she was or how far she had run, and adrenaline pumped through her veins as she doubled over, fighting for breath once more.

Slowly, the steady thumping of her heart beat in her ears lessened and she leant against a tree trunk, sliding down onto the ground as the tears finally spilt over. All she could think of was that one moment, when Sylar walked in. It was just like Homecoming all over again, only this time, there was no Peter Petrelli to save her. Just like in her dream.

Sobs racked her frame as she cried, too overwhelmed with despair to even wipe the tears away. And she sat there, with her back against the tree as she cried and cried, thinking of every moment in her life when she had cried because of Sylar. Every time he had taken something, or someone from her.

First there was Jackie. Claire could remember her screaming and crying as her head was slowly cut open and blood streamed down her face. Then there was her mother, Meredith, her father, Nathan, her ability...the list went on. And the more she thought of to add to the list, the more she hated him. By the time she finally cried herself to sleep, she hated Sylar more than anything, and resolved to do anything in her power to destroy him. She would take away anything that mattered to him, and he would be able to do nothing but cower and sob on the floor, just as she was then.

Peter was worried. He, like his siblings, had woken up to hear the screams of their guardian. They had all rushed to her room to find out what was wrong, but by the time they got there the room was empty. A man was found lying on the ground outside the window, severely injured as though he had been pushed, and so he had been taken to the healers immediately to have his wounds tended to. At that point, what had happened was unclear, but Peter knew what had happened now. Well, he thought he did.

The man had come to Claire, and done something bad. He didn't know what, but he knew it was bad. Claire was gone, so she had to have either been taken or scared away. He had a feeling she had been taken, but either were possible.

Peter growled with frustration and thumped his hand against a wall. Claire seemed to be making him do that a lot lately, only this time it may not be her fault.

He had sent a search party out to look for her, but they hadn't come back yet.

"Peter!" Lucy's voice filled the room, echoing against the high ceiling.

"Yes Lu? What is it? Have they found Claire?" Peter asked hurriedly.

"No, unfortunately not. But, I have some news, and it's not that good."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The man we found after he fell out of the window. I just went to give him some of my cordial and he's..." She trailed off, not knowing how to tell her brother.

"What?" Peter asked, looking anxious.

"He's gone Peter."

* * *

><p>Claire woke up to the sound of birds singing and twigs snapping. She looked around, shocked and bewildered for a moment, before remembering the events of the night before. She gulped, standing shakily and looking around where she was.<p>

She brushed of her nightgown, wondering how she had run so far in it. It was covered in blood, sweat and dirt. She tugged it up to her knees to inspect her legs, and found blood all along one of them, and assumed it was from when her leg had snapped the night before after she jumped out the window. The bone had gone through the skin, and had only healed when she shoved it back in place. There was blood on her knees, and she vaguely remembered tripping over several times, and decided that she must have landed on her knees much too hard. Her arms were not much better than her knees, but she had not had any bones go through the skin there, so she was happy for that. She ran a hand through her hair and found that it was dirty and messy, not to mention caked with blood. She needed a bath, and soon.

Claire took a deep breath and listened carefully, vaguely hearing running water in the distance. She began to walk toward it, hoping to find a stream of some sort. It was morning, and the sun wasn't too high in the sky. The forest was beautiful, but Claire's thoughts were elsewhere. The terror of the night before may have passed, but the fear and hatred of Sylar lingered.

Claire continued to walk, and her legs were a little tired, but not too much. She was sure they would be aching by now if it wasn't for her ability to heal and not feel pain. But then again, if she was not able to heal, she wouldn't be sore either. She would be dead.

Claire shivered at the realization. If she didn't have her ability, she would have died when she was 16. She quickly rejected the thought, putting it aside to somewhere where she could deal with it when she wished to, and continued to head toward the sound of water, which was gradually getting louder.

Eventually, Claire found herself at a beautiful river. There was a gorge, and she had to climb down a little, but she managed to get to the water. She quite happily dove into the crystal clear depths, not bothering to remove her nightgown as it was just as dirty as she was, and could use a good rinse.

She scrubbed all the dirt and blood off herself, glad to be able to feel her own skin again. She then scrubbed her hair, regretting that she didn't have any soap or shampoo. _Note to self: The next time you go and run away from a serial killer and into a forest and get lost, remember to bring toiletries. They are helpful when washing off all the blood and grime. _She smirked at how ridiculous it was, and relaxing in the water, letting herself float around, just enjoying the feel of the cool water against her back and the warmth of the sun on her front.

But her happiness was short lived as she heard footsteps from the forest near her. Carefully, she opened her eyes a little, peering out from behind her eyelashes so the person, whoever it was, wouldn't know she was aware of their presence. She could see a flash of brown in the forest, which could have been anything.

Trying to make it look like she was normally doing things, she stopped floating and swam to the shore from where she had drifted to. She stood in the water before bending over and ringing her hair out, carefully scanning the area as she did so. She saw a person in a brown cloak making their way over to the river, and they didn't seem to have noticed Claire, so she moved away from the waters edge and hid in the bushes nearby, watching carefully.

As the figure came closer, she noticed a few key things. One, they weren't walking normally. They had a limp, barely, but it was still there. Two, they were female. She could see blonde, curly hair poking our from under the hood and could hear them humming sweetly. Definitely female.

The woman leaned over and filled the wooden bucket in her hand before shouldering it and walking back into the forest, passing Claire as she went, but the woman was far too busy humming happily to notice that she wasn't alone.

Claire cautiously followed her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face and maybe work out if she was trustworthy or not. If she was then Claire could find out where she was and get directions back to Cair Paravel, but if she wasn't then Claire would have to run away as fast as humanly possible before Sylar somehow found out where she was. The last thing she needed was for him to show up again.

She continued to follow the woman through the forest until they reached a cave in the side of a large hill. The front was overgrown with hanging ivy that looked as though it was grown against the hillside, and the woman pushed it aside and walked in.

Claire stood from her crouched position, looking around carefully to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she creeped up to the cave and move some of the ivy aside to peer in and see what was inside.

The cave was set up to be a home. There was a bench and a bed, and what looked like a fire. The woman poured the water out of the bucket and into a pot that hung over the fire before getting out some carrots and beginning to chop them.

Claire saw that the fire had begun to die away, and the woman saw it too. She walked over to it, and what she did next shocked Claire.

The woman placed her hands over the fire, and flames sprung from her hands, lighting the wood once more. Claire gasped loudly and the woman turned sharply, crossing the room and shoving the ivy aside to look.

Claire scrambled away but her foot caught on a bump in the uneven ground and she fell backwards. She looked up at the face of the woman, who had pulled a dagger from her boot and was looking down at Claire angrily. It was then that Claire got a good, long look at the face, and was speechless at what she saw.

The woman had beautiful, piercing blue eyes that should be filled with warmth, but were instead full of shock and surprise. Her skin was smooth and did not show her age very much, but she looked at least late 30s. Her hair was blonde and curly, with slight signs of grey at the edges, but they were barely noticeable.

"Claire?" She asked, shocked.

"M-mom?"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Peter demanded as he and Lucy entered the small room in the healing ward. There were two guards talking to a healer, but other than that the room was empty. There were various herbs, poultices and bandages laid out on the bench by the side of the bed, there to help the injured.<p>

One of the guards stepped forward. "Your Majesty, the prisoner has escaped."

_I think that is rather obvious! _Peter bit his tongue to stop the angry retort, and instead replied calmly. "I know. How did it happen?"

"Well, the man woke earlier than expected, and the healer was out to get more supplies, and well, the prisoner escaped through the back door." The guard looked ashamed, as though it was his own fault.

Peter saw this, and assured the man. "It is not your fault. I should have considered the possibility of an early awakening, not to mention him being difficult. I just didn't think he was well enough to try anything. He fell out of a damn window for Alsan's sake!"

"It's not your fault Peter. These things happen." Lucy told him as she stepped forward and put her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Thanks Lu, but I can't help but worry. This man attacked Claire, and Claire ran away, and now he is out there probably trying to find her again."

"It's just one man Peter. If our soldiers can't find Claire, then I doubt one man will. Besides, he is injured and won't get very far. We sent a group of soldiers after him also."

Peter nodded. "I just worry for Claire. Who was this man? What did he do?"

"We can ask Claire when we find her."

"If we find her." Peter sighed, praying to Aslan that she would be found safe and sound.

* * *

><p>"M-mom?" Claire asked, amazed. Before her stood Meredith, and the last time Claire had seen her it had been right before her death, and Claire could hardly believe her eyes.<p>

"Claire! Oh, my baby girl!" The woman exclaimed, reaching out to help her daughter up before enveloping her in a loving hug.

Tears fell from the eyes of both of them as they held one another, saying each other's names again and again.

"Oh my baby! How did you get here?" Meredith cried, wiping her cheeks and stepping back a little.

"Oh don't even start with me! How did you get here? You died!"

"Well, I guess not seeing as I am standing here, and I honestly wouldn't trade this for the world." She held her daughter to herself. "Now sweetheart, how did you get here in the middle of the forest?"

"I, well, I guess I ran from home." Claire stuttered, knowing how strange it sounded.

"Home?" She asked.

"Well, Cair Paravel." Claire admitted.

"Sweetheart, you ran all the way from Cair Paravel? Are you mad?" She put her hands on her hips, scolding her daughter already.

"I was scared." Claire whispered, biting her lip and her mother's face softened and she cupped her daughter's cheek with her hand.

"Come on inside and we'll talk." She lead Claire inside the cave and sat her down at the makeshift table. "Now, start from the beginning."

"Well, I guess I would have to start at after you...you know...whatever I should call it now..."

"How about we just say left?" Meredith suggested, and Claire nodded.

"Okay, well, after you left, so many things happened. I don't think things have ever been worse than when I stood outside that building and watched it burn, wishing more than anything that I could rush in and save you, just like I saved that man all those years ago in Texas." Claire tried to hold back her tears. "After that, Dad took me home and explained what happened to Mom. She held me while I cried, and she cried too. I know you both didn't get along all the time, even though you tried to hide it from me, but she missed you. I guess she knew that you always tried to protect us all, and she was so grateful to you for that.

"After that, things were pretty normal for a while, but there was something going on that we didn't know about. And by we I mean me and Peter and Matt and Hiro and everyone else, as of course, my father was up to his neck in it again."

"Which father? Adopted or real?" Meredith asked.

"Both. Nathan came up with a plan to...put us all away. He tried to get rid of us all by having us captured and put away where we couldn't hurt anyone. The good guys were treated the same as the bad guys, just because we all had abilities. I first found out about it when I overheard a phone call between Angela and Nathan..." Claire then explained everything that had happened, and it took quite some time. But not quick enough for Claire, it was soon Meredith's turn.

"What about you?" Claire asked. "How is it possible that you're here?"

"Well, I don't really remember much, but I remember how it was after I made you leave me in the building, and one of the supports crashed down on my leg. I remember the pain, and being trapped and hot, but the fire didn't burn me, as you would have known. Just as I thought the roof was going to cave in and crush me to death, there was this roar and I was gone.

"The next thing I knew, I was here in the forest, and there was a lion before me."

"Aslan!" Claire grinned with joy.

"Yes. He told me that one day I would help someone special to him and to me when they were brought to Narnia, so I have been living here ever since. Well, in Narnia anyway. I travelled around for a bit, but that was before my horse died. I can't walk all that much on my left leg as it was crushed by that support beam before Aslan saved me, but I can walk for a little bit. Running is out of the question, but that's just because it as gotten worse this last year."

"What has happened this last year?"

"Well, I, ummm, I don't know how to put this, but, I met a guy..."

Claire snorted. "You met a guy?"

"Yes, and he is the sweetest thing. I even told him about earth and my ability, and he doesn't care. He accepted me and looked after me, even though it went against his family. Eventually, we fell in love."

"And when you say eventually, we're talking...how long?"

"Well, a month, but we are still in love to this day."

"Really? Not that that isn't great and all, but if you have a man, someone who can earn money, then why are you out here in the middle of a forest?"

Meredith's face dimmed. "He's not just my man, he's my husband too, and, well, I am hiding."

"Congratulations on the wedding, but who are you hiding from?"

"Sylar."

"SYLAR? Did he try to hurt you? Do you know where he is?" Claire asked quickly, afraid for her mother.

"A few months ago, when it was the day after my wedding, he came and attacked me. Well, I am fairly sure it was him. I was alone and walking through the woods at night outside of the little village Damien and I were living in at the time. I threw fire in his face and ran to town to find Damien for help, but by then Sylar was gone because he didn't want to be seen. I didn't get to see his face, but I saw dark hair and he threw a branch at me with his telekinesis.

"When I found Damien, I explained things to him and we agreed to hide, hence the home in the middle of the forest. We have been here ever since, just hiding until we know for sure that Sylar is gone."

Claire nodded. "I am glad you found someone that would put up with all that. Where is Damien?"

"He went for a trip, but I expect him back sometime today. If he is delayed, he might come tomorrow, but I have a feeling that he will come during today. I can't wait until he does though." Meredith's eyes shone, and Claire watched her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"What is what?" Her mother asked innocently.

"You aren't telling me something, and your eyes are sparkling."

"My eyes aren't sparkling." Claire looked at her doubtfully and Meredith sighed. "Alright, but you have to promise to not tell anyone."

"Mom, who am I going to tell? The trees? I am already not allowed to tell anyone about you being here anyway!"

She took a deep breath. "Okay, well, before Damien left, I had suspicions but I didn't tell him because he wouldn't have gone if I had, so I thought that-"

"Mom, you're rambling."

"I know, I am stalling. Claire, I don't know how you're gonna feel about this sweetheart, but...I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Claire asked incredulously.

"I am having a baby. You're gonna have a little baby brother or sister!" Meredith clasped her hands in front of herself, waiting for Claire's reaction.

"You're sure?" Claire asked calmly.

"Yes. I am 4 months now, and I am showing, but not through this dress and cloak."

"So, in 5 months time you're gonna have a baby?" Claire asked and her mother nodded. Claire took a deep breath and looked Meredith in the eye as a slow smile spread across her face.

"You're happy?" Meredith asked nervously.

"Am I happy? Mom, that's amazing! I mean, I was shocked at first, but I am so happy for you! I am gonna be a big sister again!" Claire grinned at her and embraced her joyfully as they celebrated together.

* * *

><p>Peter slammed his fist on the table in frustration and his siblings jumped in fright. "We have to find her, and now!"<p>

"We know Peter," Susan soothed. "We are trying as hard as we can."

"It's not good enough!" he growled in return.

Edmund glanced at his fellow monarchs before speaking. "Peter, we understand that you are upset, but we are trying our hardest, and if our hardest isn't good enough then Aslan will step in. All we can do is try and pray to Him. Besides, Aslan brought her here to protect us and care for us, and she can't very well do that from leagues away! She will be back, and soon. We just have to be patient."

Peter sighed, seeing the wisdom in his brother's words. "I know, I just wish I didn't fight with her so much. We argue and bicker and I wish that we were friendlier, especially now that she is gone. I guess I am realizing just how valuable she is as a friend, but only now that she's gone."

"Well, sometimes you don't really know what matters to you most until you lose it," Lucy said gently, smiling and placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We'll find her Peter. All of us. Do you want to go out searching?" Caspian asked with caution.

"I really do wish I could, but there is just so much to do here. I have to ensure that I am here if the man is found. By the way, did anyone get a good look at him?"

"There was a lot of blood covering his face, so we didn't get a proper look. He had dark hair though, just like Aurora said," Edmund told them.

"Well, Peter, I think Ed and I could handle things if the attacker is found and brought back here, or at least wait until you return, so you could go look for Claire if you wanted to."

Peter bit his lip thoughtfully. "Are you sure? I mean, if he escapes again-"

"We'll handle it." Edmund assured him. "Go. I know you want to, and until she is found this is going to eat at you. The best thing for you at the moment is to go look for her. We can take care of things here, all of us together. Take a few guards and go looking."

Peter nodded. "Alright. But if there is anything wrong, send a griffin to tell me, understood?"

The kings and queens nodded. "Just go Peter." Lucy told him, giving him a hug. "Come back safely."

Peter smiled as she let him go and Susan stepped forward to take her sister's place. "Bring her back Peter."

"I will Su." With a final nod to Edmund and Caspian, Peter left the room, making for the stables where he would saddle a horse and find some guards to go with him.

* * *

><p>"How about Jacinta?" Claire suggested, but Meredith shook her head.<p>

"I don't think so. I guess I want a pretty name that is somewhat Narnian also, seeing as we are in Narnia."

Claire bit her lip thoughtfully, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hand. "I am not sure then. Well, you are only 4 months, and I am sure Damien would like to have some involvement in the naming. I still can't believe it!"

"Me neither. I mean, at first I was scared and shocked, sort of like I was when I found out about you, but this time I have Damien, and he's gonna stick by my side no matter what."

"I hope to meet him before I have to go."

"You're leaving? When?"

"Well, I have to get back to Cair Paravel soon, I mean, they're all probably worried about me. But I can come out to see you sometimes. Maybe I could ask to have Saturday as a break from guardian duties so I can go riding, and then secretly come here to see you and Damien, and eventually the baby."

Meredith smiled lovingly. "I would love that sweetheart."

"So I would I." Claire nodded with a small smile. "I should probably get going before dark. Do you know how to get back to Cair Paravel?"

"Well, I am not very good with maps and such, seeing as Damien is the one that always does that for me, but if you wait until he gets back then maybe he could help you out again."

"Then I guess I will have to wait until he gets back. It's just that people are probably worrying back in Cair Paravel. Peter is probably busy looking for me and Lucy and Susan are probably freaking out while trying to help Peter, and Edmund and Caspian are probably organising search parties for me. I wish there was some way to let them know I am alright."

"Well, I am afraid there isn't any cell phone reception around here." Meredith grinned at her.

"Unfortunately not." Claire smiled at her mother and there was silence as Claire thought, and then she realized something and she gasped.

"What's wrong Claire?"

"I just realized something. Sylar attacked me, and then when I jumped out of the window, he kind of ran after me and fell out. Then, when I healed and ran away, I looked back, just for a second, and he was on the ground, unmoving. He wasn't healing. And by then people would have been in my room or just about because of hearing my screams, so they would have found him and he might be at the castle."

Meredith's eyes widened. "If he didn't heal, then how did you know it was him?"

"He moved something in the room with his telekinesis. But if he didn't heal, then he might have come to get that ability from me again. But why wouldn't he have the healing ability any more?"

"Maybe he lost all his different abilities when he travelled between Earth and Narnia." Meredith suggested.

"But that brings me to another point. How in the world did he get here? I mean, Aslan himself brought us here, and both for good reasons, but then why would Sylar be here? Aslan is smart, and can see our pasts and our hearts and everything about us, so He would have known that Sylar would do this."

Meredith looked down. "Maybe he didn't bring Sylar here."

"Maybe not. But then, who did?"

**So, leave a review and let me know what you think please! I know this is shorter than other chapters, but at the moment I am at my cousin's place with internet so I can upload. All thanks goes to her! :D**


	8. Family

**I know I wrote that I was home for the author's note for the last one, but I wrote that about a week and a half ago and then wrote the second half of the chapter, adding the last author's note at the end after that. I then forgot about what I wrote for the first one, so I apologize for any confusion. **

**I would also like to take a moment to give a HUGE thank you out to all those wonderful people who have left a review! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Much thanks goes to: PieAnnamay07, layalz31, Zauberzunge, I (LOVE the name. Very original. ;D), unicornspooprainbowjellybeans, twiwoodlove and Moon Goddess. I hope I didn't forget anyone! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and any OCs that I bring in. **

* * *

><p>As he rode through the forest, Peter tried to imagine what he would do when he found Claire, whether she was well or not. He would probably smother her, demand to know what happened, but he knew inside that this would not be right. She had to be looked after, both physically and emotionally, and maybe even mentally. Who knew what state she would be in after such an ordeal?<p>

"Sire, we picked up the tracks again. Someone was running hard and fast just east of here. They seem to have fallen quite a few times but they get up and keep running," a guard told him.

"That means that Claire was alone, or at least from this part of her journey. She wasn't captured, or if she was she escaped. Follow the trail!" he called to the rest of his men and they turned to follow with Peter in the lead, searching for the lost guardian.

They rode for quite some time, following Claire's trail through the forest, and soon it was nearly dark.

"Your Majesty, where would you like to camp?" Glenstorm asked his king.

"Cair Paravel," came the immediate, yet strangely determined reply.

"Cair Paravel, my liege? Surely you jest! It is nearly dark and we are hours away from the castle!" The general commented incredulously.

"We are not camping out here in the forest. We will continue until the guardian is found," Peter replied simply.

Glenstorm sighed and looked behind them, and when he saw that the following group of soldiers were far behind enough to not be within listening distance, he leaned towards his friend. "Peter, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Peter asked, looking straight ahead.

"Following Lady Claire."

"Are you suggesting that we should leave an unarmed, innocent woman out here to be hunted?" Peter asked angrily.

"No, I am asking why you yourself are out here, driving yourself mad with worry over a mere girl."

"Claire is not a mere girl," Peter snapped. "She is the guardian, and is thus very important. Aslan brought her here for a reason, and I have to get her back."

"I don't think your frenzy has anything to do with Aslan, Peter," Glenstorm said gently.

Peter turned to him, his face red with anger. "Then what does it have to do with, general?"

"I think it is about your feelings for the lady in question."

Peter snorted and turned from him, eyes focused on the road once more. "What feelings?"

"Well, forgive me if this is too bold, but...I believe you see Lady Claire as more than a friend."

Peter grit his teeth, but did not explode with anger like he wished to. Glenstorm was one of his best friends, and the centaur's ability to be honest with him, not matter the situation, was something he valued. "Why would you think that?"

"Look at you, Peter! You are a sensible man and a good king. You are ruled equally by both your head and your heart, yet you go chasing after this woman like a lovesick teen!"

"This woman happens to be in grave danger!" Peter snapped.

"Not necessarily. You can't know for sure-"

"I have to find her, and I will not rest until I do. End of discussion!" Peter did not wish to argue with his friend, but had no choice. He spoke once more, but his voice was emotionless. "Go tell the men there shall be no rest until she is found. Now!"

"My Lord, I don't think it is wise to-"

"That is an order, general!"

Glenstorm sighed inwardly, bowed before his king and slowed down until he was beside the other men and able to tell them about the no rest policy Peter had established.

The king had gone mad.

* * *

><p>A greenish light filtered in through the hanging ivy on the wall, making everything look different and odd, but Meredith could not have imagined a more beautiful sight then that of her own daughter sleeping peacefully, the green light casting shadows over her face. Her blonde hair flowed freely around her head like a halo, and her chest rose and fell with her breathing.<p>

Meredith smiled contentedly, rubbing her hand on her belly lovingly, wondering if she was to have another daughter or a son, one to look just like his father. She imagined a beautifully little boy that she could watch grow into a man, just like Damien, with her blonde hair and Damien's deep, brown eyes that made girls want to melt. She also imagined a beautiful little girl, just like Claire, but with Damien's brown eyes, that would be just like her older sister. Strong, beautiful, wonderful. Meredith's eyes filled with tears of joy at the thought.

Claire began to stir and groan from where she lay on the blanket covered ground. She blinked her eyes, focusing them on her mother and she frowned. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart. I am fine love," she reassured her daughter.

"You are crying Mom!" Claire stood and crossed over to her mother. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should sit down for a bit."

Claire realized that her words just made her mother cry even more, and she cupped Meredith's face with her hands. "Mom? Come on, sit down-"

"I am fine Claire," Meredith interrupted, running a hand over her child's face.

"Then why are you crying? You know you can tell me anything Mom!" Claire searched her mother's face for a sign of what was wrong.

"I know I can tell you anything sweetheart. These are happy tears, and I haven't had tears of joy in so long. I was thinking about the baby, and how if it is a girl I want her to be just like you. You are so special Claire. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're kind, you're loving, you're understanding, you're...everything."

Claire bit back tears. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am trying my best, but I just can't do this. I am supposed to look after the kings and queens, but...I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I am not good enough. I still don't understand why Aslan chose me for this. Surely there must be someone in the world that would do a better job than me? I mean, there are BILLIONS of people out there, and out of that maybe a couple hundred with abilities. Out of the handful of people I know, pretty much any one of them would do a better job than me. Hell, even Sylar would! Well, if he didn't turn evil that is."

"Claire, I don't think you realize just how strong you are."

"Mom, this isn't about emotional strength. I don't have the physical ability to protect them, and while I might be able to throw the odd word of encouragement in, if they look to me for help and what to do...I will let them down."

"So you are afraid of letting them down?"

Claire paused for a moment, wondering what her mother was thinking, but nodded. "Yeah."

"How afraid are you that you will let them down?"

"More than anything," Claire responded immediately.

"Who are you afraid of failing the most?"

Claire bit her lip and looked at the floor, already knowing the answer. "Peter."

"Why are you more afraid of failing him than failing the others?"

"I guess, well, he is more, I don't know, in charge, I guess. He is the one that holds everything together, and he is so determined to protect everyone and everything. In fact, the morning before Sylar found me Peter and I were arguing in the library, because he knows I am hiding something and I won't tell him. I keep it from him to protect him, but he doesn't understand that. I guess I just really don't want to let him down."

"Well, then maybe you should tell him," Meredith suggested.

Claire's eyes bulged out of her head. "Are you kidding me? I could never do that!"

"Claire, I think at least one of them needs to know. If you are not comfortable with it being Peter, then pick someone else. They have to know everything about you and your ability, because if they do then they can help you. If you keep going like this then things are not going to work."

"Keep going like what? I don't even know what I am doing!"

"You are trying your best, and I am proud of you for that, but you need to open up. I know that because you are special and you have seen people with so much power it is easy to look down on normal humans, but they are not as weak as we sometimes think."

Claire sighed. "I guess. I just don't even know how I would even begin to explain everything that had happened to me."

"Maybe you don't have to explain your past, but at least let them know about your ability."

"Maybe," Claire said. "I am just kinda worried about their reactions. I mean, they are my good friends, and I don't want them to hate me."

"They won't hate you Claire."

"How do you know that Mom?"

"Because nobody hates my little girl. Not my perfect little girl."

Claire snorted. "Mom, I am hardly perfect."

"Oh yes you are. You can do this Claire. No matter what happens, I know you can do this. Aslan chose to bring you here. He was planning to bring you here. He planned the exact time and place for you to arrive, and he put you up there in that castle protecting those kings and queens for a reason. You might not know it yet, but one day you'll look back on this and see that your dear old mom was right all along."

"Thanks Mom. You're the best, you know that?"

"Well, I did know, but it's nice to know that you know too." Meredith smiled, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"So, you know, but you want to know that I know too?" Claire asked, grinning.

"Yes, and now I know that you know that I want to know that you know too."

"Yep, and now I know that you know that I know that you want to know that I know too."

"Okay, this is too confusing now."

"Ha! I win!" Claire laughed.

"Yes Claire, you win. Against your poor, defenceless, outlawed, innocent, old, pregnant, lonely mother. Congratulations." Meredith said sarcastically.

"Mom, you are none of those things! Well, except maybe pregnant." Claire admitted.

"Maybe pregnant? I am pregnant Claire! And I think that is enough to win me any argument. Anyway, before we get into another argument, I think we should eat some breakfast. I know after spending a few weeks at that old castle you must be used to all sorts of fancy foods, but here we got fruit. I did go and pick some wild berries for you though."

"Oh Mom, thank you! You really shouldn't have done that you know. I am fine with whatever you have. Besides, you're pregnant. Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

"I am pregnant, not crippled."

"No, but you're legs are gonna get so sore you might as well be a cripple in a few months."

"Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, I am going to stand up as much as I can."

"Well, I have been told that an expecting mother should sit down as much as possible, 'cause once the baby's born they'll never sit down again." Claire smiled at her mother before sitting down at the makeshift table and beginning to eat. After a moment of silence she questioned her mother. "How on earth did you make all this furniture?"

"Well, Damien is a trained carpenter, so he made it all. Bought the nails and axe himself in town and cut down some of the trees. Well, those that weren't attached to dryads or spirits, that is."

"Yeah, that would be bad if he did," Claire agreed with a grim smile. Those who cut down dryad trees in Narnia were charged with murder.

"Yeah. This whole place was once full of magic, but most of the creatures hiding here moved closer to Cair Paravel to be near the kings and queens as they ruled."

Claire pursed her lips and nodded. "That's kind of expected. The Pevensies are a legend, and obviously everyone wanted to be as close to them as possible."

"Well, no matter why they did, all the Narnians in this area left a few years ago, making it the ideal place for Damien and I to hide out. I just wish we didn't have to. If we could walk free, then maybe the baby would have a normal life."

"Mom, the baby will be loved here. He or she would have both parents, and a sister, to love them."

"But I want my baby to go and play with friends, to spend time with people their own age, to have a social life. And, I know Damien wants to be able to play father and be all tough on any gentlemen that come around if we have a girl."

"Well, things will work out, I promise. And I will try my best to get a normal life for my little brother or sister."

"How would you do that?" Meredith asked, confused.

"I am going to track down Sylar, and end this. No matter what it takes. Then you, Damien and the baby will be free."

* * *

><p>The group of men continued to search for the whole night until they finally stopped for an early breakfast. Peter was thoroughly frustrated by the lack of success, and announced that they would only be stopping for a few minutes before packing up and heading out again.<p>

He sat there, brooding as the men ate and rested, longing to jump back on his already exhausted horse and get back on the road, continuing the search. He once more imagined finding her, and what would happen. He would like to ride in and save the day, but it was possible that she was merely hiding somewhere. Maybe she would need comforting? Peter couldn't help but enjoy the idea of being a comfort and a help to her, and maybe finding out a thing or two about her secrets.

Peter knew that he should respect her privacy, but he couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding. What on earth could be so important that she would need to hide it to the extent where she may fail at her duty? Aslan had told her she could trust them, yet she didn't.

The high king was interrupted form his thoughts as Glenstorm approached him.

"My King, are you well? You look tired," the general asked with concern, no hint of resentment from their earlier disagreement present in his voice.

"I am not ill in any way, but I am tired," he admitted, glad to still be able to talk with his friend after previous events.

"You did not sleep last night. It is to be expected that you feel the effects now. You should stop for longer. Maybe have a rest?"

Peter shook his head. "No. We have to go back out and look for her. We have already lost too much time as it is."

Glenstorm nodded understandingly. "We have only been stopped for a few minutes. She will be fine, My Lord," he assured Peter.

"She better be."

"She will. But, Peter, we must stop and rest the horses. They will tire and get ill, perhaps even die if we continue!"

Peter sighed. He didn't want to stop, but they had been searching most of the day before and all of the previous night, so the horses would definitely need to rest for a few hours. "Fine. But only until they are ready to go out once more. Then we continue. Tell the men they may rest for a few hours."

"Thank you Peter." Glenstorm smiled before walking to deliver the better news to the men.

* * *

><p>Claire and Meredith ate breakfast together and sat at the table, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Claire told her mother about any small bits of gossip from earth, and Meredith shared any nice moments from her time in Narnia. They enjoyed talking and giggling for hours, and were soon hungry once more.<p>

"I am sorry love, but I only have fruit. I wish I had more, but Damien usually does the hunting, and he isn't back yet."

"Obviously," Claire snorted.

Meredith grinned as they stood up from the table. "Well, anyhow, I only have fruit at the moment, but maybe if you come to visit when Damien gets..." She trailed off and Claire saw that she was looking past her shoulder and to the entrance, so she turned to see what was so interesting.

A man stood there, about early forties, with very dark brown hair that had hints of grey coming through. He was tall, not enormously so, but he was tall all the same. His eyes were brown and kind, and he was dressed in a simple dark blue tunic and brown breeches. Over all, he looked like most other Telmarines, but there was something different about him.

Meredith gasped and rushed forward to embrace him. "Oh Damien! I missed you so much!"

Claire smiled as she realized who stood before her. As he released his wife, Damien looked at her with wariness.

"Meredith, who is this?" he asked cautiously, and just as her mother was about to speak, Claire interrupted.

She stepped forward and held out her hand. "Claire Bennet, at your service sir. Now, I have been told that you met Merdith Gordon approximately one year ago. Is that correct?"

He frowned in confusion. "Well...yes."

"And you married her 7 months ago?"

"Yes."

"And do you love her with all your heart?"

"I am sorry, but I don't know who you are..."

"Just answer the question. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"With all your heart?"

"Yes."

Claire nodded and looked at him for a minute, before slowly smiling. "Welcome to the family!" She stepped forward and embraced him, taking him by surprise. She pulled back, looking the shocked man in the eye and telling him with a straight face. "You don't have to be crazy, but it helps."

Meredith, who was watching the exchange with a mixture of nervousness, pride and amusement, finally burst out laughing. "I am sorry Damien, but the look on your face...and Claire..."

"I am glad to know you enjoy my sense of humour." Claire grinned at her mother.

Damien took a deep breath. "Okay, can someone please tell me what is going on? I mean, this has to be your sister, right? But you don't have a sister. Meredith, what-"

"It's okay love. This is Claire, as you know, and she is great. You can trust her with anything, probably even more than you could trust me. You'll get to know her and love her. Everyone does." Meredith told her husband as she beamed at her daughter.

"Is she your sister? You two look so alike..." he trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"No, she is not my sister. She is...well...you know how I told you that I had a daughter on earth? Well, here she is! And all grown up too!" Meredith smiled as Damien looked more confused than ever.

"How is she here? Wasn't she on earth?"

Meredith was about to reply to her husband but Claire beat her to it. "I was on earth, but Aslan brought me here."

"Aslan?"

"Yes, Aslan. I live at Cair Paravel, and I am supposed to protect the kings and queens. I wouldn't normally announce that to someone, but I have been told that you are trustworthy."

Damien nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well, I would think that you were tricking me, as this is just really quite strange, but I know that Meredith can be trusted, and, well, you both look almost the same!"

Claire smile. "That probably has something to do with the whole mother daughter thing."

Damien's eyes lit up as he thought up another question. "Does she have a...you know..."

"Ability?" Meredith suggested and he nodded.

"Yes, I do," Claire replied for herself.

"What is it?" the Telmarine asked.

Claire walked over to the makeshift kitchen bench and picked up a knife, before walking back over to them. Damien's eyes watched her carefully, and she placed it on her palm.

"No, don't hurt yourself-"

"It's fine, Damien. Relax." Claire slid the blade over her skin, cutting it deeply. She didn't even wince as blood pooled in her palm, and her stepfather's eyes widened as the sin healed, leaving no trace of what had occurred other than the drip of blood, but Claire wiped those off.

"You...you..." Damien was amazing.

"I heal," Claire confirmed. "Abilities run in my family."

"Do they usually?" he asked, looking worried and Claire nearly laughed.

"Yes. It is a certain genetic thing that can be passed down to you by your parents. It is possible to develop an ability if neither of your parents have them, but highly unlikely. If you have one parent with an ability and one without, then it is 50/50. If both parents have abilities, it is very likely that you will too, but it is possible not to have one. It all depends," Claire explained. She noticed that her mother noticeably paled as she spoke, and wondered if she was reacting to Claire's detailed explanation or mention of a child with both kinds of parents. It was most likely the latter, she decided.

Meredith decided that it was about time to reveal her secret, and found herself hoping that her husband would be as happy as she was. "Ummm, Damien, love, I have something I want to tell you."

"What? What's wrong Meredith?" he asked, frowning with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, Damien. In fact, I don't think I have ever been better. First my daughter comes to me after so long of not seeing each other, and then..."

"And then what?"

"You might want to sit down," she suggested warily.

"I will be alright," he assured, and Claire smirked.

"Okay, but you will probably sit down anyway. Okay, ummm, I am not sure how to put this..."

"Just say it, Mom, or I will," Claire told her in an attempt to hurry her up.

"Love, I know we haven't talked about this, but..." She sighed and decided to come right out with it. "I am pregnant. You're gonna be a father!"

Damien's mouth opened and his jaw instantly dropped, and his eyes looked far away. He looked a little unsteady and began to sway, so Claire stepped forward and gripped his arms, guiding him to the chair and sitting him down in it. His facial expression did not change and Meredith wrung her hands nervously.

"I know we didn't talk about having a family and I know it will make some things difficult-"

"No," he cut in. "No."

"No?" Meredith asked, confused.

"I will not let this child become a burden. He or she will never be a problem. When my first wife died, I felt the loss of not only her but any children we could have once had. After that, I was stricken with grief and none neared me. It was only a few years before you came along that I began to open up again, just a little, but I was still a shell inside. You healed me, fixed me, and gave me your love. And now, you will give me a child, and I am so grateful that words could not express it. Thank you, my love, for giving me the greatest joy anyone could ask for." He rose steadily and took his wife's hand, placing a loving kiss on it, and Meredith's eyes welled up with tears.

"I love you Damien," she whispered.

"I love you too. And you as well, little one," he spoke to her stomach and Meredith laughed through her tears.

Claire began to edge away, feeling awkward with the private moment, but her mother, ever the alert one, noticed and called her back over.

"Claire, you are not getting away that easily young lady! You get back over here and celebrate with us."

Claire smiled. "Thank you Mom." She walked over and hugged her mother, and they all talked and rejoiced together, and Claire felt as though everything was right, for that moment at least.

* * *

><p>Hours later, as he rode along the road Peter lulled into a half sleep, where all he could hear was the thumping of the horses hooves and all he could think about was Claire and how they had to find her. She was special, and he needed her. He just hadn't realised just how much he needed her until now.<p>

Peter remained like that, half asleep, for what seemed like hours. The head hunter overtook him and lead the group, following the trail, so Peter allowed his horse, who was a talking horse and thus very intelligent and aware, follow the leader.

It was, in fact, many hours before he seemed to become aware once more, and realised that it was nearly dark.

"Having a bit of a nap there, Your Majesty?" Glenstorm teased.

Peter nodded. "I am sorry. I should be alert."

"Why, Peter? We have trackers being alert enough for all of us put together. A nap would do you good."

"I just feel like I need to be awake and alert to make sure nothing goes wrong and that we find Claire as soon as possible. I can't explain it, but I have to find her."

"Well, I know why, but you don't agree with me," Glenstorm told him teasingly.

"Is this about the whole "more than just friends" thing again? What, have you brought that up three times now?"

"Twice, Peter. Twice," he corrected the king with a smirk.

"Well, I can't get everything right. I am not think straight due to my current soreness and state of incredible worry."

"And the lack of sleep doesn't help," the general commented wryly.

"That too," Peter sighed, looking around him.

They spoke for a while longer, but eventually Glenstorm went back to speak with the men once more, but Peter remained taut and anxious, expecting to come to signs of a struggle and maybe even a corpse. He wanted Claire back, needed her back more than anything, and as he realised this he began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, Glenstorm was right. Maybe she was more of a friend to him. Well, he would find out when he found her.

If he found her.

Claire, Meredith and Damien had all celebrated the good news together, and were sitting outside under the darkening sky. It had been decided that Damien would take Claire back the next day, and so she was to spend the night with them once more.

"Claire, really, you can stay on the bed. Damien and I are used to the floor, and another night won't make a difference."

"Mom, we had this discussion last night. I am not going to let a pregnant woman sleep on the floor, no matter how hard you try to convince me to do so! The bed is made for two, and so it is logical that two share it. I will sleep out here if need be."

"Oh no you won't!" Meredith scowled at her daughter. "Why are you so stubborn?" She groaned with frustration.

"I have been told that I get it from my father, mother, adopted father and also my real grandmother. I guess in my position with the relatives I have you have to be stubborn. Now, I will either sleep on the floor inside or on the floor outside. Either way, I am happy. You can choose which."

Meredith sighed. "Fine, you can sleep on the floor inside." Claire grinned at her mother. "But you have to promise to visit here as much as possible, okay?"

"I promise, Mom. I will try my best to come once a week, but if I can't then don't worry. I might be busy at the castle or something might have come up. But I love you, and I already love the baby, and I have a feeling Damien and I will get closer in time, so I hope you know that I will always do my best to be there for you."

"Of course you will, Claire. You always have."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :) I will not be able to update for a while more as I am only updating now as I am at my grandparent's place, but I will keep writing if possible and will update at the soonest opportunity.<strong>

**I am going to the beach for 5 days with my mother's side of the family, starting tomorrow, and I will be spending time with my baby cousins, so I will probably not be able to write for then. But I promise to when we come back to the house we are staying at at the moment. :)**


	9. Journeys and Destinations

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful support, it means a lot to me! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs I choose to bring in. Enjoy!**

The following morning, Claire woke to hear the whispers of her mother and stepfather as they argued over something she tried to determine.

"Meredith, you know you can't do this!"

"Yes, I can! Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" she asked accusingly, glaring at her husband with her bright blue eyes.

"Love, you are in no condition to go stomping around through the forest. You are pregnant, for Aslan's sake!" Damien waved his hand around for empasis.

"I am barely showing through this cloak, and she is MY daughter. I will stay with her for as long as possible, and nothing you say can stop me!" Meredith retorted determinedly.

Damien opened his mouth to speak, but Claire spoke instead, interrupting their argument, deciding to put in her own opinion. "What about something I say?"

Meredith turned around, surprised to see her daughter awake. "Oh Claire, I'm sorry for waking you up sweetheart! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Mom. Now, would you like to hear what I think?" Claire asked as she stood up and walked over to them, which was only a few steps.

"Of course Claire. I always want to hear what you have to say," Meredith assured her, though she was unsure of what Claire wanted.

"Well, I think that you can come some of the way with us, but the point at which you stop and return should be decided by Damien, since you would choose Cair Paravel and I have no idea what the land around here is like. Damien will have only your best interests at heart when he makes your decision. It should all be decided here and now so there is no confusion once we are on the road. And for goodness' sake, Damien, be thoughtful when you pick the location for Mom to return! She may be pregnant, but she is not crippled."

Damien nodded, finally agreeing with what she said and thinking about what point to choose. Meredith took a while to be convinced, but was eventually.

"Good. Now, when do you want to leave?" Damien asked Claire.

"Whenever it suits you best," Claire answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, is an hour good for you two?" Damien asked, looking around at his wife and stepdaughter.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Meredith told him with a smile, glad to not be arguing any more. Technically, they hadn't actually had a real fight, and she wanted to keep it that way, though she knew it was unlikely.

"I don't have any other plans," Claire said with a shrug. "But if something else comes up, I'll let you know." She grinned at them before speaking to Damien. "Have you decided where Mom will turn back yet?"

"No, but I will think about it while I get the food and water ready for the trip." He smiled at them and left the cave to go find food, leaving the two women alone.

"Thank you for sorting that out, Claire. I don't like arguing with him," Meredith told her daughter, and she nodded.

"I understand and I am always happy to help." She smiled half heartedly, and Meredith frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's...fine." Claire wasn't sure whether it would be wise or not to bring up what was on her mind.

"Claire, tell me. I know there's something wrong, and I want to help." Meredith put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, looking into her eyes.

Claire took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what I am thinking, but you have to promise to keep an open mind."

"I promise." Meredith smiled encouragingly, wondering what was on her daughter's mind.

"Well, I don't know quite how to put this, but...I think you and Damien should come with me to Cair Paravel."

"What do you mean?" Meredith looked confused. "You want us to stay in the biggest city in all of Narnia? You do remember that we are hiding from a psychopathic serial killer, right?"

"I know Mom, but this might be the best option. Sylar has already been to Cair Paravel and killed someone for their ability, and if there was anyone else there with an ability he would have gotten them too, but he didn't, so that means that Cair Paravel is now completely normal. The fact that he has killed people after you escaped shows that he has moved on and is not hunting you or tracking your movements. I'd say it is more likely that you would be found here than at the cair, and I am also there to protect you. I might be obligated to protect the monarchs, but I swear to you here and now that I will do anything in my power to protect you, Damien and the baby."

Meredith looked solemn. "I know that what you are saying makes sense, but I don't think I could convince Damien to let me do that. He feels safer here, as do I."

"But I would look after you Mom. And I can tell the kings and queens that you and Damien looked after me, and that you are being hunted by the serial killer and need somewhere to be protected."

"You can't tell them about us being targeted!" Meredith gasped.

"Yes, I can. Mom, just yesterday you tried to convince me that it would be alright for me to tell the high king about my ability, and while I am not comfortable with revealing something that huge to him, or anyone else for that matter, I think that the kings and queens of Narnia are fair, just and understanding, and will look after you, Damien, and the baby."

"You think?"

Claire smiled reassuringly. "I know."

Her mother took a deep breath, her eyes beginning to smile as she opened her mind to the prospect of living in civilization once more. "My baby could have friends, and a normal life."

"Yes."

"And we would be looked after?" She asked carefully.

"You would be under the personal protection of the kings and queens of Narnia, an honour second only to having the protection and favor of Aslan himself."

"I can't deny that it sounds wonderful, Claire, but I just want to look after my baby."

"If there is any sign of danger at all, I will get you out of there. You have my word that I will look after you."

"I know you will. I know." Meredith rubbed her temples, easing herself carefully into a rickety chair. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "I will do it if you can convince Damien. It would be nice to be so close to you, and I need you right now."

Claire smiled gratefully and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mom. I love you, you know that."

"I know, little one. I love you too."

Claire eventually got up and went outside to find Damien. She found him without too much trouble, and set about explaining the situation to him as she helped him pick some berries from a bush.

"So, I was just talking to my mother about something, and before I tell you you need to know that she agreed to go along with my plan as long as you agreed," Claire spoke quickly, and appeared nervous.

"What plan is it exactly?" Damien asked cautiously.

"Well, I have been thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that the best possible way for you and my mother to be safe is if you move to Cair Paravel with me."

"Are you insane? Claire, that is far too public, not to mention well known-"

"I know, Damien, and I have thought about all the problems and come up with solutions. All you have to do is tell the kings and queens about Sylar hunting you, and they will protect you!" He opened his mouth to protest, but Claire stopped him. "Damien, I know you feel safer here, and I know you are scared, but Cair Paravel is safer than you think. Sylar has already been there and killed in the last few months, and I doubt he will be back for more seeing as he would've killed anyone else that was there while he was there."

"But he came back to kill you."

Claire paused. "He already has my ability...that was just to scare me..."

"You don't look so sure about that," Damien commented, studying her carefully.

"Well, I think I would know, seeing as every time I try to sleep at night I see his face looking down at me as he cut open my head and used me to gain immortality, which meant he could survive anything and kill so many more people. I stabbed him, fought against him, but he was too strong for me."

Damien looked at her gently. "I am sorry, I really am, but nothing that happens now can change that. I just want to stop it from happening to my wife...and maybe to my child..." he trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"I am trying to protect them too, Damien, so we should not be arguing. We have the same goal, so let's work together to keep them both safe. This baby might only be my half-brother or sister, but that makes no difference to me. Not ever. I love my mother, and I love this baby."

Damien was silent for a while, but eventually spoke. "Alright. We'll go with you."

Claire smiled with relief and let out a small laugh, hugging him quickly before turning around and walking back to the cave, with her new stepfather closely in tow. They delivered the news to Meredith, and they all wondered if it was the right decision as they packed the final things and set off on their journey for Cair Paravel.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Ed. I'm sure Peter will be back with Claire soon," Susan attempted to soothe her frantic brother as she watched him pace back and forth, much like Peter had not 2 days before hand. Lucy and Caspian stood behind her, nervously watching the unfolding scene, hoping all would be well.<p>

"Are you sure, Susan? Are you really sure? I can't possibly imagine how you would be. I sent Peter out there, possibly to his death. Do you understand how that makes me feel? I am supposed to look after him, not get him killed!"

"Quiet down, Edmund!" Lucy hissed. "All this fuss will do nothing but alarm the servants! We all told Peter to go on that search, and we are all in the same boat here, so don't treat us so! This is not like my brother at all!"

Edmund was about to reply angrily, but Susan once more cut in with motherly words of wisdom. "Edmund Pevensie, stop this this instant! You are being childish!"

The Just King's eyes flared angrily, but he soon let her words go through his head and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I'm sorry, all of you. Really, I am. I just...want him to be safe. And I am so frustrated with all the lack of success..."

"I know you are frustrated, Ed, and I am too, and I'm sure Lu and Caspian are too, but that is no reason to behave like this. You need to control yourself. Aslan did not name you King Edmund the Moody, and I would like to keep your title as dignified as possible, which will not be an easy task should you choose to be like this. I know it is difficult, but you will have to grin and bear it for as long as possible. The ball is in a week, and we have much to prepare if we wish all to run smoothly-"

Now it was Lucy's turn to be angry. "The ball? Susan, how could you think of such a trivial thing at a time like this! Claire is missing and Peter might be too!"

"I know, Lu, but we already cancelled the last two as we wanted to wait for things to clear up a little, but I don't think things are going to any time soon. If we are to keep what is happening from the people, then we must at least distract them with something that would contradict unrest."

"I suppose you're right Su, as always. I just wish there was a way to know if they are safe..."

"We all do, Lucy," Caspian said softly, looking at Ed with a sad smile. "But I think Susan is right. We should continue as planned as much as we can. Moping around shall achieve nothing. Peter is looking for Claire, and we have several search parties out looking for the attacker. There is nothing to be done here but help retain some semblance of normality."

They all agreed, before Lucy, Susan and Caspian went to begin the ball planning for the following week, while Edmund went to the library to do some reading in the hope it would distract him from the current, seemingly hopeless circumstances.

* * *

><p>"So, Claire, what have you been doing at the castle so far?" Damien asked as they walked through the forest toward Cair Paravel. They had been walking for two hours already, and were all irritated by the lack of conversation, so the Telmarine took it upon himself to make some.<p>

"Well, I have started some training..." Claire trailed off, unsure of what Damien wanted to know.

"Really?" he asked, obviously interested and Meredith smiled fondly, glad that her daughter and husband were getting along so well. "What kind training?"

"Well, I was going to be first trained in hand to hand combat, sword work and archery, but my hand to hand was fine, so I am just learning the last two at the moment. I am pretty good at archery since I have a good eye for aim due to my past life, but I find the sword a little hard to manage," she admitted. Lifting the cloak her mother had lent her clear of the ground, she stepped carefully over a fallen log. She then turned around to see if Meredith needed any help getting over it, but saw that Damien already had her covered.

"Well, not everyone can use all weapons easily. I for one know none who have mastered all. Perhaps you are to be a more personal protector, someone who is less hands on fighting and more you know, the kind that spots danger for them and sends guards in to deal with it," he suggested.

"I did think about that, and my reactions to danger are better than most people's would be because of past training. But at the same time, I want to be the one in there protecting them, at the front line. I know from past experience that things don't always go as planned, and I want to be there to react to anything that goes wrong instantly, not just plan how others will react to the original threat."

Damien nodded thoughtfully. "I believe that you will succeed in this Claire," he gave her a smile.

"What makes you say that? I don't think it will end well, especially given recent circumstances."

"Well, you seem pretty determined to do your best, and from what Meredith has told me about you, your best is something to be afraid of. I'm glad I'm not on your bad side," he grinned at her, but she didn't see it as she was walking at the front.

"Well, you sure know how to give a compliment, Damien. Thanks, by the way. At least I now have people that I can talk to about my problems. The kings and queens are all nice and friendly, but I can't tell them certain things, and I guess I felt so alone while I was there. In a way, I have Sylar to thank for me finding you. If he hadn't have attacked me, I never would've run away and found you both in the forest."

"Then we would have to thank him for giving the baby a chance to have a normal life, too," Meredith said, smiling at the irony. "But it seems a little strange to be thankful to the one person that took so much from us..." her voice drifted off as her gaze became distant.

"Then don't thank him," Damien said gently. "Thank Aslan. I am sure Sylar didn't plan for Claire to find you at the river. Aslan makes good from bad, as we have seen in history time and time again. Sylar chose to attack Claire, so Aslan chose to help her, and give you people to be there for her."

Claire smiled gently. "I am really liking Narnia. The people, the food, the animals, the forests...of course, the whole psychotic serial killer does put a damper on things."

Damien gave a small smile. "True."

They continued to speak for hours as they crossed through the large forest, heading toward Cair Paravel. They had to stop regularly as Meredith was feeling much more tired than usual and, though she denied it, Damien and Claire both knew that she needed to rest. By the time it was dark, they had gone about half way. It was taking much longer to get back to the castle than it had taken Claire to get to their home in the forest, but then again, they weren't desperately running for their lives either.

* * *

><p>"My King, we must rest," Glenstorm pleaded, trying to keep in pace with his king.<p>

"We can rest when we know she is safe," Peter replied, his face stern and hard.

The general sighed, feeling more than a little annoyed at the king's refusal to pause in their search. He had, of course, allowed them some rest over the nights, but he himself had not slept. His face was pale, and if it was even possible, he seemed to have lost weight, no doubt due to his lack of interest in anything other than finding the lost guardian as soon as was possible. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and had Glenstorm not known any better he would have thought the man incapable of any sort of humor, but instead attributed his state to current conditions.

The days had been warm and humid, making the men hot and uncomfortable in their armor. The general constantly served as a messenger between the king and the soldiers, knowing that it would be dangerous for Peter to speak directly to the hot and angry men. It seemed that the men were almost as eager to have the search over and done with than Peter, but for a much different reason.

"Your Majesty, we must stop. Going at a pace like this shall surely injure or kill the horses!" The centaur begged Peter.

"Bracken would have told me if there was a problem, I am sure of it," Peter replied emotionlessly.

"Come, your majesty, you know that horse is far too proud to admit to anything that could possibly show weakness. He is much like yourself. Even so, if you will not stop for your sake, stop for the men and their horses," he reasoned, trying to get through to the determined king.

"I do not need rest, My Lord," a voice called to them, sounding breathless.

"Thank you, Bracken," Peter thanked his horse, smiling gratefully. "See, the horses are fine, General."

"My King, while your horse may be able to go at this breakneck pace for hours on end, I fear that the others are not so gifted in endurance. Good horses they may be, but they can still tire. My own legs are weary, and I am far more used to such hunts and searches as this than most of the group!"

Peter sighed. "I am sorry, Glenstorm. Yet again, I have gotten ahead of myself. I don't know why, but I have to find her."

"I understand, Your Majesty, I really do, but you will get nowhere if the horses can run no longer. Once their strength is lost and they are forced to rest for a time, they shall lose all motivation to continue if they know that they are only to be run into the ground once more. For the morale of both men and horses, we must rest for at least an hour."

"We shall rest for 45 minutes. Here looks good enough," Peter decided, and the centaur called to them men, telling them to stop and dismount.

As they all sat and began to eat the small amounts of bread from their ration packs, Peter moved to a spot at a fallen log a good distance away, preferring to eat, think and rest in solitude. He sat and chewed on his bread as he thought through recent events for the hundredth time.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard familiar, heavy hoof beats behind him and turned to see Glenstorm.

"Your Majesty, are you well?" The general asked, eyeing the high king carefully.

"I am fine, Glenstorm," Peter answered much too quickly.

"Are you sure, My King? I mean no offence, but you look half dead, and you have been behaving rather strangely."

"What is that supposed to mean, General?" Peter demanded, one more allowing his temper to get the better of him. He stood so he didn't have to look up quite so much, and fixed the centaur with a glare.

"As I said, I do not mean to offend you, but you are not well. You are pale, and it i obvious that you haven't had a wink of sleep for days. Your eyes are bloodshot, and you look as though you have lost a fair amount of weight for the time you have had worrying. This search had better be over soon, or you may be unable to ride back unaided."

"I am sure it will not get as serious as that."

"Well, I only wish to make sure it does't. We have been friends for all these years, and have been through much together. This girl better be worth it all."

"What do you mean? She is a citizen of Cair Paravel and we shall search for her as though she were a monarch!"

"I did not mean that she may not be worth searching for, I simply meant that I have not met many women who have come to try to become your queen that would be worth you, the high king, searching desperately for them, forsaking sleep, rest, food and any kind of sanity all for their sake."

Peter's shoulders slumped and he looked down. "I think you may have been right, my friend."

"Right about what, Your Majesty?" Glenstorm asked, confused.

Peter's cheeks turned a light pink. "I think I may feel for Lady Claire as more than a friend after all."

"Of course you do!" he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You have followed her trail for days, constantly getting lost and then picking it up again, never once even hinting at giving up. You'll be in love with the girl sooner than you think. Congratulations, by the way."

Peter turned bright red. "Love? I didn't mean that, I guess, I, well..." he trailed off and the centaur grinned.

"If you don't love her, but you don't feel for her as you would a friend, then what? Do you hate her as though she were an enemy?"

"No! Never. She...well..."

"My King, if you are uncomfortable with this conversation in any way, do say so, as I have the deepest respect for you and your wishes, but should you wish for someone to discuss this with I am sure I can help you."

"Well, I suppose. I am so confused!"

"Women are always confusing, no matter the species," he commented wryly. "Now, I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly."

"What are you, the love doctor?" Peter asked, amused, and Glenstorm was glad to see his king distracted and not as worried.

"I guess you could say that. I am not all brawn and no brains, you know. Now, remember to answer honestly, with whatever pops into your head. Don't worry, I will not judge you and I am happy to help, and the men cannot possibly hear you from over here. Alright, now, picture her in your head for me. You can close your eyes if that helps."

Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and began to imagine the blonde standing beside him. She was wearing a green dress with a brown belt, the same dress she often wore. Her hair was out for once, falling down her back in curls, with a few bits being blown into her face by a gentle wind. He looked down and saw she was barefoot, and her toes curled in the grass.

The deep voice of his centaur friend came to him, and it felt as though he was much farther away from Glenstorm than he actually was. "How do you feel?"

"Happy. Content. But..."

"What?"

"Annoyed."

"Why?"

"Well, she's smirking at me."

Glenstorm had to hold in a snort. "What do you mean? Describe her to me."

"Well, she's wearing that plain green dress with the brown belt she always does, but she's smirking at me, like she knows something I don't."

"Does that annoy you?"

"Well...yes."

"Why is that?"

"Well, she just...I really don't know."

Glenstorm grinned, glad that his friend couldn't see his facial expression. "I think you like her a lot, and may love her one day. Of course, I could be wrong."

Peter opened his eyes and looked at the smug general. "Could be wrong?"

"Yes, I suppose. You could be in love with her already."

The high king glared at him murderously. "Well, we should be off soon." He turned to leave and gather the men, but stopped and spoke once more. "And, General, if you ever speak of this to anyone, I will kill you myself."

Glenstorm suppressed a grin, and nodded. "Of course, My Lord." Peter turned, satisfied, yet confused, and Glenstorm finally let a grin of glee show itself on his features. The king had no idea...

* * *

><p>It was midday the next day when Claire first caught sight of Cair Paravel, and Claire's heart lurched as she wondered how the kings and queens...and Peter...would react to her return. She hoped they wouldn't be too angry with her!<p>

"There it is," she called to her mother and stepfather, pointing into the distance and smiling. "We're nearly there!"

Meredith smiled and walked a little faster to catch up with her daughter. "This is so great Claire! I can't wait to meet the kings and queens!"

"Nor can I," said Damien. "What are they like?"

Claire looped her arms through theirs in her excitement and began to describe her new friends. "Well, Lucy is the youngest, and she is the sweetest thing you will ever meet. She is kind, and brave, and understanding, and she welcomes everyone to spend time in the castle. She hates being called 'My Lady' or 'Your Majesty', and simply prefers 'Lucy' or even 'Lu'.

"Next comes Ed. Ed is just...Ed. There aren't too may ways to describe him. He's mischievous, funny, goofy, and downright insane at times. But other times, he is sensitive, caring, and as sensible as you could possibly imagine. He sort of has two sides to him, one is professional and the other is, well...unprofessional.

"Then there's Susan. She's nice, but not as open as Lucy. She was 15 when they first came to Narnia, and she feels very protective over all her siblings, even Peter, who is older than her by a couple years. She likes to organize everything and make sure everything is perfect. She makes sure her siblings are always presentable, have good manners, and the necessary skills to stand out and impress. She's sort of the elegant, motherly type I guess.

"Peter is the oldest. He is sensible, and feels as though it is always his responsibility to make sure his siblings are safe. He is good with a sword, and pretty much never gives up. He's stubborn, which can get quite annoying at times, but I guess it's a good thing considering how important he is to Narnia. It wouldn't exactly be good for Narnia if their High King was easily manipulated and corrupted.

"Anyways, last of all there's Caspian. He's a bit different, seeing as he is the only Telmarine monarch, and he isn't related to the others, but he sort of fits in with the family well. He is smart, so he knows how to look out for Lucy and Susan without getting in the way of Edmund and Peter doing their jobs as older brothers. He is close to Edmund and Peter, and is like a brother to them. I guess he is sort of like Peter, but a little less serious."

Meredith smiled at her. "They all sound wonderful, and I am glad that you have such wonderful people to be with. I think you fit well with them, am I right?"

"Well, we get along if that's what you mean. The only person I have ever had an argument with would be Peter, but that's because he wants to know everything about me, and, well, it's kind of obvious why that is a problem."

Damien frowned. "Have you told him that you don't want to tell him certain things?"

"Yes, I have, and he says that he is fine with that and won't force me to tell him anything, but I can't help but get the feeling that he isn't going to stand back and wait. He is suspicious of me, as he should be due to the fact that I am a stranger, but I sometimes have to remind him that Aslan sent me here to protect them for a reason, and wants them to trust me."

"Well, if he tries to make you tell him, or even bugs you the smallest bit, I will have a word with him."

Claire looked surprised, to say the least. "Damien, really, you don't have to do that-"

"I will. He might be the High King, but that makes no difference to me. If he is forcing you to tell him something, then I will speak with him and order him to stop. You are dear to my wife, whom I love, and I am sure I shall grow closer to you with time also. No one hurts my family. Besides, I suppose that indirectly you have become my daughter, and you are to be a wonderful older sister to my child. Not only that, but by telling him about yourself, you could possibly expose us also, and that is not desirable at the moment."

Claire nodded, understanding. "Thank you, Damien. But I am sure it will be fine. Peter wouldn't do that, I'm sure of it."

"As wonderfully heartwarming as this conversation is, I believe we have arrived," Meredith announced, looking quite pleased with their arrival, but nervous at the same time.

"What are we going to tell them about where we're from?" Damien asked worriedly.

"I'll just tell them that you were travelling through the forest, and I found you and asked you to take me with you to Cair Paravel. They'll welcome you with open arms, I am sure. You helped me get back here, after all."

Meredith looked at her. "Are we going to tell them about us being hunted too?"

"What are you talking about?" Damien demanded. "We would never tell anyone that!"

"Wait, stop," Claire said. "Calm down. It's okay. We are just going to let them know that you are being chased. It would help, and I promise you we can trust them."

"You don't understand, Claire. The more people that know, the more danger we're in!"

"Then we'll just tell Peter."

"What?"

"I said we can just tell Peter. I am sure he will make sure you are looked after, and the others listen to what he says like he is a god or something. They trust him to make all the important decisions, and so he does. If he says that something had to be a certain way, no questions asked, it will be that way."

Damien slowly nodded. "Are you sure it would be wise to tell him?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then we will tell him, if that's alright with you, Meredith." He looked over to his wife and she nodded.

Once they were all agreed, they walked through the city gates, through the crowds, hoping that they would stare too much at the strangers. Most of them were Telmarines, with dark skin and black hair, so it was strange to have two blond women in their midst. Claire and Meredith soon decided to put up the hoods on their cloaks as they made their way toward the main castle.

They walked for about 20 minutes, before coming to the front steps of the palace, and Meredith and Damien both look pale and nervous. They were about to meet the kings and queens of Narnia, after all.

Claire gave them an encouraging smile before stepping forward to greet the guards at the front. "Hi there, my name is Claire, Claire Bennet, you might know of me, I am supposed to be the guardian to the kings and queens. I kinda went missing a few days ago, you might have heard of it, but I am back and with the people who have helped me get here."

The one to the left spoke to her sternly. "I do not know what king of game you are playing, girl, but it is not amusing. The guardian is not something to joke about, and the kings and queens are very distressed over her disappearance."

"I am the guardian!"

"I doubt it highly. The guardian is a great Warrior Lady, not some small child. Now, be gone!"

Claire stepped toward him, glaring angrily. "Now you listen here! I am the guardian, and I may look short but I am not someone whose bad side you want to be on! This is the SECOND time one of you stupid guards have gotten in my way during my stay here, and it will not happen again!"

Just as the guard was about to respond, a deep voice interrupted their argument. "What seems to be the problem here?"

Claire turned in shock to see the Telmarine General Stiros standing there, looking at them. "General! Tell your men to let us through please!"

His eyes widened as he recognized her. "Lady Claire! I am sure the kings and queens will be very pleased to see you. Where in Narnia have you been? Who are these people?" He asked the last question as he motioned toward Meredith and Damien.

"Well, it is a long story General, but these are some people who have helped me greatly and I wish to keep them with me and introduce them to the monarchs."

He nodded, waving at the guards to step aside. "I shall escort you there personally."

He led them through the halls and to a doorway. Claire was very glad to see him as they had gotten along, eventually, after working together on the Sophia case for the past weeks.

"Just through here. They are planning the ball, trying to distract themselves from recent problems. It is good to see you Claire, and I wish to hear of what happened to you later on. Now, I shall go and introduce you into their presence." He grinned, almost cheekily, and Claire frowned as she watched him step into the room.

* * *

><p>Susan, Lucy and Caspian were gathered around the table, talking about the ball, and really anything that came to mind.<p>

"I think we should have a masked ball. It would be so interesting, don't you think, Susan?" Lucy suggested hopefully.

"I admit that they are always fun, but I was planning to save something big like that for when the Archenlandian royalty comes to visit in a few month's time."

"I think just a simple ball would do fine. No dress code, no particular color scheme, just plain and simply whatever you wish to wear," Caspian said, and Susan bit her lip, nodding thoughtfully. She was glad Caspian was there to help them, seeing as he usually wouldn't be, but Edmund needed his space, and Caspian knew that they weren't wanting to be alone.

"I think that would be-" Susan was interrupted by the door opening to reveal General Stiros. They all looked to him, their eyes begging for some good news.

"I am afraid that the High King has not returned yet, but you have some visitors."

"Who are they, General?" Lucy asked as the three of them stood.

"You will just have to see for yourself," he told them mysteriously. "They are waiting outside the room."

"Well, by all means, send them in!" Caspian exclaimed, not feeling very patient due to recent stress.

Stiros grinned, stepping aside and moving the door open completely. "You can come in now."

Slowly but surely, Claire stepped into view, and Lucy let out a squeal.

"CLAIRE!" She rushed forward, faster than anyone could blink, and enveloped the former cheerleader in a bone crushing hug that left Claire wondering is she would've survived it were she mortal.

Next came Susan, just as happy as her sister, but far too dignified to leap forward. Instead she stepped for elegantly and gave her friend a strong hug. "We missed you so much, Claire! What happened?"

"She can answer that later when we're all here," Caspian insisted, wanting Edmund to come and see her. He stepped forward and gave her a small, brotherly hug. "It's good to see you, Claire."

"It's good to see you all too," Claire smiled at them. "Where's Edmund?"

As if on cue, the dark haired king stepped into the room from a door on the other side. "What's all the racket about-" He stopped short when he saw Claire. "Claire? Claire!" He jumped forward and hugged her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice to see you Master," she teased. She often referred to him as 'Master' to tease him about the fact that he was teaching her and she was the student.

"I would say nice to see you too, but you have been a very troublesome student!"

Claire laughed. "It really is good to see you all. Now, I have some people to introduce you to, and I have a feeling you will like them just as much as I do, if that's even possible. Now, without further ado I give you Meredith and Damien, my saviors! Come on!" She motioned for them to come out from around the corner where they had been standing. The kings and queens looked surprised to see them, but eventually got over their shock when Claire told them that the couple had been travelling, had found her, lent her a cloak and brought her to the city with them as she couldn't have found the way herself.

"Thank you very much for bringing Claire back to us!" Lucy almost squealed.

"That's alright. It is an honor to meet you all, Your Majesties," Damien replied, bowing low and Meredith curtsied while holding onto her husband's arm for support as she was feel quite dizzy and tired.

Claire noticed her mother's discomfort and tried to ease it. "Meredith, come and sit down for me, alright?"

"I'm fine, Claire, really."

"No, sit," Claire ordered sternly and Caspian and the three siblings looked at her questioningly as Meredith sat herself in the chair Claire had directed her to. "Meredith here is four months pregnant."

Lucy's beaming grin was instant. "That's wonderful! Oh, I do hope you plan to stay! I love children, and especially babies! They are so lovely!"

Meredith smiled. "Yes, we were actually planning on finding somewhere in the city to stay."

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Caspian asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe somewhere closer to the outskirts so it's not so busy for us, but I am not sure. I am a carpenter, so I was hoping to find a job somewhere around. Maybe stay at an inn until we can find a house to live in."

"Nonsense!" Susan told them. "You helped out Claire, so you simply must stay in the castle until you find a house. We are having a big ball soon, so I doubt you'll find a room at a half decent place in the city! There are plenty of guest rooms for you to stay in here."

"Oh we couldn't-"

"Yes, you could," Lucy insisted. "It would be wonderful! Wouldn't it Claire!"

"Yes, it would. Come on, stay," she smiled at them.

"Alright," Damien sighed. "But only for a little while. We won't be any trouble-"

"Oh no, please to be trouble. We love trouble." Edmund grinned, and Susan elbowed him in the ribs. "What? We need some excitement around this castle! Without Peter to annoy, what are we supposed to do?"

Claire frowned. "What do you mean? Where's Peter?"

**I know it's not much of a cliffy, but I had to end it there or I never would. Hope you enjoyed it! I know it wasn't all that interesting, but I hope to make the next one a bit more mid boggling for you guys! :) My plan is beginning to come together... :P**

**Anyways, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you thought! Reviews motivate me to write more, and help me out lots with where the story is heading! Thank you so much guys! **


	10. Reunions and Half Truths

**Hi! Here is the next chapter! Much thanks to any who have ever reviewed, and I just want to let you guys know that I appreciate all of you so much! **

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: I am possibly doing a one shot about Damien and Meredith's past relationship (how they met and all that), but only if I get up to twenty reviews for the next 2 chapters! Not twenty more, I would just like to reach the number twenty in total. Also, please try to answer the following questions in the review you leave, but you don't have to if you can't be bothered. Believe me, I know all about feeling lazy...**

**What do you like the most so far?**

**What do you dislike the most so far?**

**If you could choose one thing to happen, what would it be?**

**Which character is the most fun to read about?**

**Which character is the least fun to read about?**

**If I ever do any one shots again, what would you like them to be about? Anything with extra information about the past of the characters in this story is okay (or other stories of mine I guess), but nothing that would give away anything about the future plot of this story.**

**That's all the questions for now, but I might do this all again, with probably the same questions. :)**

**I also really do apologize if this chapter is really dark. I am not in a good mood at the moment. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs I choose to bring in. ENJOY! XD**

_"Well, I was thinking maybe somewhere closer to the outskirts so it's not so busy for us, but I am not sure. I am a carpenter, so I was hoping to find a job somewhere around. Maybe stay at an inn until we can find a house to live in."_

_"Nonsense!" Susan told them. "You helped out Claire, so you simply must stay in the castle until you find a house. We are having a big ball soon, so I doubt you'll find a room at a half decent place in the city! There are plenty of guest rooms for you to stay in here."_

_"Oh we couldn't-"_

_"Yes, you could," Lucy insisted. "It would be wonderful! Wouldn't it Claire!"_

_"Yes, it would. Come on, stay," she smiled at them._

_"Alright," Damien sighed. "But only for a little while. We won't be any trouble-"_

_"Oh no, please to be trouble. We love trouble." Edmund grinned, and Susan elbowed him in the ribs. "What? We need some excitement around this castle! Without Peter to annoy, what are we supposed to do?"_

_Claire frowned. "What do you mean? Where's Peter?"_

The kings and queens paused, looking at her carefully before Edmund stepped forward, looking solemn. "Well, you see, he, umm, well, he took your disappearance pretty hard, and wanted to find you as soon as possible, and so he, well..."

"Just tell me where he is, Edmund," Claire pleaded, and the young, dark haired king gulped.

"He went with a group of men to look for you," Edmund finally told her, and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said, he went with-"

"No, I know what you said Ed, I just don't believe it! You have to be kidding me! I can't believe he would do that!"

"Well, we kind of suggested it..." Susan trailed off awkwardly.

"You suggested it?" She asked incredulously. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Well, he wasn't doing too great with the whole waiting around thing, and we thought that it might be better for him if he went off and did something productive. We didn't mean to upset you Claire, but he was really keen on it," Caspian explained, his eyes begging her to understand and not be angry at them. She was close to them, and wasn't afraid to give them a piece of her mind should the need arise.

Claire sighed, and her shoulders relaxed. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to get all angry about it, I just...I am worried for him."

"Forgive me, Lady Claire, but I believe that His Majesty can care for himself. He is quite skilled with many forms of fighting, and is surrounded with well trained warriors," Stiros comforted her, and Claire turned sharply at the sound of his voice, having forgotten that he was even there.

"I suppose, but I can't believe he would run off like that! That is so stupid of him!"

"How so, Claire?" Lucy asked, confused. "He wanted to find you, just like the rest of us. I would've gone, but i highly doubt he would ever let me."

"It's stupid because there is something that I think all of you have overlooked in this. The man that attacked me, he is still out there somewhere, and he could do anything. He tried to kill me, so what's to say that he wouldn't do the same to Peter?"

The others in the room all paled, and looked truly horrified, and there were a few curses muttered by different people in the room. Usually, Susan would have repirmanded all the offenders, but in this case she graciously decided to let the offences slide.

"I never really thought about it like that..." Caspian said, looking guilty.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him to go!" Edmund exclaimed angrily, though he was more angry with himself than Peter or anyone else.

"There is nothing you can do about it now, Your Majesties," Stiros told them, looking at them all sympathetically.

"Oh yes there is," Edmund told him. "I am going to look for him."

"And you're not going alone," Claire commented as though it was obvious.

"I will take some men with me and search for him," Edmund nodded, agreeing with the guardian.

"Actually, I was meaning that I would come too, but if you want to take some soldiers also then that is fine with me."

"Edmund and Claire, are you both insane? Claire, you just finished telling us about how insanely idiotic it was for Peter to go off looking for you in the forest when there was a killer running around, and yet your solution to the problem is to put you both in the exact same danger as he is! That's just like running over into the quick sand to save the person in there! You will meet the same fate!" Susan was livid, and Claire and Edmund realized their own mistake.

"I have a solution, Your Majesties," Stiros spoke up, and they turned to look at him.

Caspian, who was rubbing his fingers over his temples to try to fight off his recent head ache, turned to the general. "Any suggestions or assistance would be greatly appreciated, General."

"Well, I was thinking that it is much too dangerous for royalty to go searching, and it is also quite foolish for the guardian to go, as she is to protect all the kings and queens and most of them are here. So, you just need someone that is not one of you, and can go alone, as if a person is alone then it would be much simpler for them to travel through the forest undetected by any evil that may be there. I, for one, nominate myself to find His Majesty and deliver the message of the guardian's return."

"Stiros, we can't let you do that. It's far too dangerous," Lucy commented.

"I understand, Your Majesty, but I am the only one who can do this. Others cannot know, for the news that the high king is in danger would not do well for the people, and there would be an uproar. I will tell no one, and go out tonight so that I may do so undetected, and I will find the high king and his men. There were 16 of them, and I am a skilled tracker., if I may say so myself. Finding them shall be no problem. I will see to it that they hear of Claire's return."

As much as he hated it, Caspian had to admit that the general was right. No one but those in the room could know about Peter's situation, and Stiros was the only one that could afford to go out there.

The clearing of a throat was heard, and Damien spoke. "I would go myself, Your Majesties, as I am able to fight and I do know the forest well, but I am afraid that I know not how to track."

"It's alright, Damien," Lucy managed a half smile. "You couldn't do that anyway. Your wife would worry far too much, and women in her state should not worry so much. She has already journeyed far, so I think it would be better for both of you to stay here in comfort. But thank you for your wonderful support."

Susan nodded, recognizing the need for the two strangers to be looked after. "I will take you both to some available rooms, and see that you are settled." The Telmarine and his wife smiled thankfully at the gentle queen, and followed her as she walked out of the room.

Once they were gone, Edmund turned to Stiros once more. "I appreciate what you have said, and as much as I hate to admit it, it just might be the best option."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will not let you down," he dipped his head in respect.

"Be careful, Stiros," Claire spoke up, walking forward to grip his hand and give a small, sad smile.

"I will, Claire. You look after their majesties. I want them fully and in one piece by the time I return, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," she saluted him, smiling fully now, and the general smiled back at her.

"I will go get my things ready now," he nodded to the remaining kings and queens before leaving them.

There was a silence, and, as per usual, Lucy was the one to break it. "Claire, what happened to you?"

The former cheerleader bit her lip, thinking hard about what to say. "I want to wait until Susan gets here to say it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Claire," Edmund told her, and she smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you Ed, but I think it would be better if you all knew. I will just tell you all when Su gets back. In the mean time, what happened to that man that attacked me?"

"Well, he...we had him in custody, but he escaped..." Caspian managed, and Claire nodded understandingly.

"That's alright. You did your best, I am sure. It will be alright. He will be found, I promise,"

"How do you know?" Lucy asked, her face pale and frightened.

"Because as soon as Peter is back and safe, I will be out there looking for the man that did this."

"I have an important question," Edmund commented, and the other three looked at him, motioning for him to continue. "Well, the man we captured, he had dark hair like mine..."

Caspian frowned. "So...?"

"So, if you remember back at Sophia's murder, Aurora said that the killer had hair like mine," he explained, and Caspian's mouth formed an 'o' as he realized just what his fellow king was meaning.

"She did?" Lucy asked, confused. "You never told me Rory said that!" She accused them.

"It didn't come to mind, and we didn't know if it would be relevant," Caspian explained, and she backed off a little, but was obviously still not happy about being left in the dark about that piece of information.

_I am NOT a child, _she thought angrily, but wisely kept it to herself.

"So, what I am saying is that maybe there is a connection between Sophia's murder and Claire's attack," Edmund looked around at them, inwardly wishing that his younger sister was not present for the discussion.

Claire tried her best to hide the pained expression on her face at his words, but realized her own failure when Lucy it her lip and look at her sympathetically, grasping her hand, and Caspian was about to open his mouth to speak as Susan walked in.

"They are being settled into a room on the west wing, right near yours Claire. I just wanted to come and see what was going on," she explained.

"Well Su, we were just talking about possibilities and such to do with what happened, and Claire was going to explain a few things once you got back, which you have, so..." he trailed off, looking at her questioningly.

Before Claire could speak, Caspian cut in. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Claire. You've been through a difficult experience, and now we're keeping you. You can go and rest if you want to, and we can talk later."

Smiling gratefully at them, she replied, "Thanks, Cas. I would love to rest, but I think I would prefer to just tell you guys what happened first and then leave you to discuss what you think about it on your own. Um, if you have any questions about anything, just ask and I'll see what I can do to explain it." Looking around, she saw that no one spoke, but slowly they moved to sit down, and Claire followed suit, sitting in between Susan and Lucy, right across from Edmund.

"Okay, well, that night, I was just trying to sleep, but I couldn't, so I was just lying there, awake, wishing I could just fall asleep and be refreshed for the morning, but it wouldn't happen. The next thing I knew, the door started to open. I thought it might have been one of you guys, but it wasn't. He came towards me, and tried to get me, so I tried to get away. He cornered me, and tried to grab me, so I pushed him and he kind of smashed through the window. The next thing I knew, my feet were running and taking me out of the room, and out of the castle-"

"How did you get all the way out without anyone seeing you?" Edmund asked, frowning slightly.

"To be honest, I don't even remember. Everything is just a blur for me right now..." She took a deep breath, and calmed her nerves down. She hated lying to them, but she had to about some things. First of all, they couldn't know that she jumped out the window, as she had no injuries to show that actually happened, and she seemed quite fine to them. "I ran out into the forest, as fast as I could, and I was so scared. I felt like he was following me, even though he fell out the window. Soon, I couldn't run anymore, because I was just too tired, and so I collapsed, and the next thing I knew I was waking up and it was the morning.

"I walked to a river, and I was washing all the dirt off me and everything, when I heard someone coming. I went and hid in the bushes, and waited to see who it was. Meredith came and started collecting water in these buckets, so I followed her back to wherever it was she was going, because I wanted to see it. I was trying to be quiet, but she eventually worked out that I was there, so she was about to yell at me but I stopped her, and after a bit of confusion we came to and understanding and I explained what happened to me and who I was and everything, and she told me about herself.

"She and her husband, Damien, have been living in the forest for a while. I guess it's just what they like more, and what they are more comfortable. Damien rides all the way here a few times a year to get more essentials, and he was actually here when I ran to the forest and found Meredith. He came back the day after I first came. Anyway, they had actually been thinking about moving back into civilization for a while, and so they decided to bring me back here, seeing as I had no idea how to get here.

"And, they talked, and decided to leave the forest for good, and just live here, which I am personally very happy with, as they are really nice people. So, we left together, and travelled, and, well...here we are."

There was a pause as all the kings and queens stopped to think about it. Caspian was the first to speak. "I would ask you for descriptions of the attacker, but we already have those from when he was in custody."

"I wish there was some way I could help you more, but I am afraid I don't have any more information for you," _Well, nothing I can tell you anyway. _

"That's alright Claire. There's nothing you can do about that. I think we should all get some rest, and maybe see if we can come up with something later on. There isn't really anything we can do," Edmund suggested, and they all agreed.

Lucy and Susan walked Claire back to her room, giving her a final big hug before leaving her to get some sleep after her long journey, and the sun set over Cair Paravel as 5 worried young adults tried to sleep, but all failed and laid in darkness, alone.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later, in the forest...<em>

Peter and Glenstorm headed the group, and while the centaur was doubtful they were going to succeed in their goal, the high king was as determined as ever. The longer he was out there, the more he knew he had to find Claire and bring her back. He stubbornly refused to even consider returning to the Cair, and nothing anyone said could make him change his mind.

They had lost Claire's trail the previous day, and were now combing through the forest in the hope that somehow they would pick it up again, or maybe, by some miracle, come across Claire herself.

It was just after midday, as they rode through the forest, that Peter finally announced that they were to stop and rest for a while, but he sent a scout out to see if there was anything up ahead they should avoid. The act was probably pointless, but it made him feel like something was being done as they sat and replenished their energy.

After a few minutes, an incredibly upset and distraught soldier returned, galloping into the clearing and giving everyone gathered a big shock.

"Your Majesty!" he gasped. "Th-there is a man...he's...he's..."

"What is wrong? Tell me!" Peter demanded, shaking the man's shoulder with his gloved hand.

"He's dead, sire."

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that if it is a girl, you should just name her after me. It makes life a lot simpler, don't you think? And then, maybe, just maybe, she'll turn out to be almost as awesome as I am!" Claire grinned smugly at her mother as they walked, arm in arm, through the orchard, watching the workers pick fruit as they went.<p>

Meredith had suggested that her daughter give her a tour, as she saw how upset Claire was over Peter, and thought that a distraction would be good for the young woman. "Maybe I will name her after you. As you said, it makes things a whole lot simpler. But, the only problem I have with that would have to be that fact that I am planning to become famous one day, and when I do, they'll write a book about me, and then right there, on the first page, will be a description of me. 'Meredith Gordon lived in Cair Paravel and the forests surrounding it, and was married with two children, Claire and Claire.'"

They laughed together, and Claire rolled her eyes at her mother. "I don't think you'll get a book written about you, Mom. The only way to accomplish that would be to tell everyone the truth, and I doubt you want that."

Meredith nodded, looking serious. "Alright then, it will be in your book. 'Claire loved playing with and spending time with her younger sister, Claire.'"

Claire giggled. "You are such a child, Mom. I have no idea how Damien puts up with you."

"Oh, he loves me. And you do too..." she trailed off, smirking and Claire pretended to be horrified.

"Who? Me? As if," she said jokingly before bursting out into laughter.

"Claire, it was amusing, but not that funny," Meredith told her, grinning down at her daughter, who was now hunched over and trying to breathe.

"I know Mom, but it is pretty ridiculous, you must admit," she told her mother after getting her breath back.

"Yes, you are ridiculous."

The banter continued much like this for the remainder of their walk, and they giggled like sisters the whole time.

* * *

><p>Before the soldiers e had even reached the grisly scene, a slight noise reached their ears, and it seemed to be coming from the direction they were heading in.<p>

_Drip._

_Drip. _

_Drip. _

Looking confused and slightly horrified, the high king pushed in front of his men and rode forward so he would be the first to see what was happening. The scout had given him directions to the man, but refused to come himself, as he was too horrified and disgusted with what he had seen.

And when Peter walked into the clearing, he honestly couldn't blame the poor man.

There, lying across a fallen log, was a man. The scout was correct. He was dead. But it was not a peaceful death, by any means.

He was obviously a knight of the castle, as he was wearing the emblem upon his breastplate. His sword was on the other side of the clearing, stuck halfway up a tree, and his dagger was through his left calf. But the thing that horrified Peter the most was something that he had already seen before, but was just as confronting a second time.

Half of the man's head was gone, and there was a pool of blood underneath it as his head was hanging in the air. Every drop of blood from the head hit the crimson puddle and made an impossibly loud _drip. _

There was gasps from behind him as the soldiers came into the clearing, and all stumbled and were sick. All but Glenstorm and Peter, that is.

Peter was disgusted and horrified, though he had seen it before, as the man had obviously not been dead for long. They had just missed meeting up with a serial killer in a half deserted forest.

Glenstorm felt the same way Peter did, but kept a grim expression on his features. He, unfortunately, had been the one to go around seeing to all the investigations of the murders, and he was still just as shocked at the method of death as he was the first time he came upon a body. His blood boiled and he longed to plunge his sword into the heart of the man who had killed thirteen people so cruelly.

Peter eventually snapped out of his trance like state and turned to the soldiers, who had now almost composed themselves to a point where they would be able to speak.

"Do any of you know who this would be?" Peter asked gently, but there was no reply, and Glenstorm cleared his throat.

"Sire, we cannot see his face," the centaur explained, and Peter bit his lip and looked over to the figure.

He hesitantly walked toward the corpse, and ripped a strip of cloth of his cloak. He folded it over and, while trying to not throw up, he slowly wiped blood of the dead man's face. But when he saw who it was, he wished he had never known.

"Who is it, sire?" One of the men asked respectfully.

"It's...it's...General Stiros."

"That's impossible! What was he doing out here?" Glenstorm asked as he fought tears at the news of the horrific death of his fellow General and friend.

"I don't know," Peter half whispered, and too fought the tears that welled behind his eyes.

There was a moment of silence, and the soldiers all removed their helmets and bowed their heads respectfully.

"I think we should return, my lord," Glenstorm said quietly, approaching his king.

Peter, who was staring off into space with clouded blue eyes, snapped to attention and turned to his friend. "No, we can't. We have to find Claire!"

"My King, we must bury the general, and pay our respects. As king, it is your duty to-"

"I don't care what my duty if, General!" Peter hissed. "I will not let this happen to my Claire."

Under normal circumstances, Glenstorm would have commented on the way Peter referred to the guardian, but he ignored it due to the urgency and importance of the situation. "Sire, there is nothing you can do. We must return to bury him-"

"Then you have my permission," Peter said coldly, looking the general in the eye. "Take the body, and the men, back to Cair Paravel. I shall continue to search alone."

"My Lord, no-"

"That is an order, General!" he yelled, and Glenstorm shrunk back.

"Of course, my lord," ho bowed his head and turned to the men. "You heard the king! Organize for the body to be taken back to the castle. We leave as soon as possible."

He turned to help them, but gave one final pleading glance at his king, who merely turned away and mounted his horse, riding off into the forest, hopefully toward the missing cheerleader. Of course, he could be heading toward the crazed serial killer too, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Two days after her return, Claire lounged around on her bed, groaning after another grueling training session with Caspian. Her limbs weren't sore, but they were tired, and she longed for sleep. She had spent half an hour in the bathtub, and was now lying on her bed, wrapped in a white, silk dressing gown. She slowly began to slip into sleep, but the door banged open and her head shot up to see a disheveled Valiant Queen standing there, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"What is it, Lu?" Claire asked groggily.

"Peter's group is back! Stiros must have gotten to them! Come on, come on!" She grabbed Claire hand and tried to lead her out of the room at a breakneck pace, but the former cheerleader refused to go with her.

"Lu, you can go down, and I'll meet you there," she suggested.

She frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I am still in my dressing gown," Claire told her with a smirk, and she nodded.

"Alright, well, meet us all in the throne room!" And with that, she bounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her, unintentionally. Claire grinned as she heard the thudding of Lucy's feet on the floor and the sound of her sweet voice singing happily.

Claire made it half way to her wardrobe before what she had been told truly hit her. She grinned so wide, before letting out a joyful laugh. She grabbed the first dress she could find, which happened to be a very pretty light blue on with a silver belt, and brushed her hair quickly and plaited it. She took one final look in the mirror before twirling around with glee and running out the door.

But when she made it to the throne room, she was bitterly disappointed. She found no Peter, and everyone in the room was either impossibly pale or bawling their eyes out. her mouth formed an 'o', and she stopped running as her heart sunk. "What's wrong?" she asked desperately, and Glenstorm turned to her, looking truly sad.

"We were travelling through the forest, and King Peter said that we should top and rest. He sent a scout ahead of us to see if there were any obstacles, and the man returned to us saying that there was a dead man there. As expected, the king ordered us all to go and investigate, so we all left our places and went to the site of the death. At first we were just horrified about it, as the man was missing half a head, but then Peter recognized him. He was...is...General Stiros, My Lady."

Claire're face fell, and she felt tears fill her eyes. "W-what? Where's Peter?" she looked around once more to see if she had somehow missed seeing him.

"He insisted on remaining in the forest to search for you, as he still thinks you are still out there. He is still unaware of your return, My Lady."

Claire swore loudly, receiving a glare from Susan, who now refused to tolerate any nonsense. "Claire, there is no need for that!"

"SUSAN! Your brother is out there in a forest with a serial killer on the rampage!" Her face was bright red and she was livid.

"I am worried too, Claire, but Peter is a big boy, and he can look after himself. Besides, he had been through worse, in fact-"

"You think he's been through worse? I can assure you not!" Claire hissed. "I am going to find him, and bring him back."

"I'll go with you," Edmund cut in, stopping Susan from furthering the argument. "You'll need help getting through the forest, and you can't get hurt. I have to help."

"No offence, Ed, but I think you would be better off here." Claire turned to leave, but he caught her arm, stopping her. "What is it with you Pevensie boys are grabbing people's arms?" She exclaimed loudly, and Edmund look at her, confused. "Your brother does the same thing all the time."

"Well, maybe it's because you keep on walking off. Now, there is no way in hell you are going out into that forest by yourself. So, if you want to go at all, I am coming with you."

Claire sighed. "Fine." Edmund's shoulders relaxed, and he turned to Glenstorm, about to speak, but was interrupted. "But no guards."

"What?" He asked her.

"I said, no guards. We will travel better alone." Her tone left no room for argument and she left the room to prepare herself and her horse for the journey ahead.

Lucy turned to Edmund, a question forming on her lips, but the Just King already knew what it would be before she even began to speak it. "No way, Lu. You're staying here."

"But Edmund-"

"No, Lucy! Peter is in danger, and the last thing I need at the moment is to have you in danger too!"

"But Claire is going!"

"Claire is the guardian, and it is her duty to ensure our safety!"

"I have done far worse before, Edmund, and Claire hasn't had half the training I have. Please!"

Edmund took a deep breath and turned to his sister coldly. "The answer is no. This is the end of the discussion." And with that, he left the room, slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

><p>Lucy stormed up to her room in a fury. Stiros was dead, and her brother was missing, and she wasn't allowed to go look for him. Edmund though she wouldn't be able to help, or do anything! But she would show him that she could do it, that she was just a strong as him. She was the Valiant Queen, and she would live up to her title. Susan could deal with the parties and politics, but she would be the one on the front lines.<p>

No matter what it took.

She crossed to her wardrobe, pulling out her travelling dress and hard, leather vest. She then grabbed her gauntlets from the bottom drawer of her dressing table, where she kept such fighting tools. She pulled a belt from her wardrobe also, and fitted it around her waist. It had been specially made for her by the dwarves, and it had special holders for her cordial and her dagger.

Last of all, she pulled out a cloak from her wardrobe and placed it around her shoulders, hugging it to herself tightly. She observed herself in the mirror, and pulled her head back into a bun, before groaning, tugging it out and putting it in a side braid. Now she looked like a warrior queen. All she needed was feathers to put in her hair, and she would be done. But, she didn't have enough time to do that, so she let it be.

She glanced out the window, and saw that the sky was darkening. Usually, it would be far too late to begin a journey, and Susan was likely to protest their beginning the journey so late, but Lucy had a feeling Edmund and Claire would ignore her. And they were right to do so, as Peter had be found as soon as possible.

Lucy took one last, quick look in the mirror, and her jaw hardened as she came to her conclusion.

She was stronger than any of them knew, and she would prove it. She would find Peter, and bring him back.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Edmund and Claire were riding quickly through the forest, trying to make some good time before stopping to rest. Neither of the spoke to one another, for it wasn't necessary. They had a job to do, and they were both just as determined as each other, and nothing was going to stand in their way. Peter would be found.<p>

Eventually, they had to stop, though both of them wished to continue.

They each dismounted once they reached a clearing, and pulled their packs from the backs of their horses. They sat on a fallen log nearby, and debated whether or not they should start a fire.

"It's freezing, Claire. We need to get warmer!" Edmund exclaimed, but the guardian shook her head.

"Ed, we can't risk it. Here, if you're really cold, you can borrow my cloak," Claire offered.

"No way Claire. Then you'd be even more cold than you are now."

"Nice one, genius." Claire smirked and rolled her eyes. "But it doesn't matter, Ed. Really, I would be happier if you took it. I have been through worse than a little bit of cold."

"How worse?" Edmund asked, trying to change the subject, but Claire knew what he was doing.

"If you want to know, then you will put on my cloak," Claire told him, grinning cheekily.

"I don't think that's fair, Claire," Edmund said, frowning. "Then you will have to tell me something, and give up your cloak."

"Ed, really, I am alright with the cold." Claire stood and removed the cloak, placing it around the shoulders of the protesting king.

"Claire, please, take it back. It feels wrong," the Just King protested, but she ignored him.

"Do you want to hear my life story, or not?" Claire said, grinning. She wasn't planning on telling him everything, but she felt comfortable talking to him. He was a lot like a younger brother to her, and she had a feeling the if things were different and he was to meet Lyle, he and the little brat would be the best of friends.

"Only if you want to tell it," Edmund said calmly, though he soon broke into a wolfish grin, and Claire gave him a light bop on the head.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Just, I dunno, tell me about your family and childhood or something, anything. I am so bored," he groaned, and Claire could help but let out a little grin.

"Okay, well, as you probably know by now, I have a father, a mother and a younger brother. You know, he is actually a lot like you in many ways, but he wasn't when he was younger. he was a slob, and I came close to killing him myself several times. But, I guess that was normal for a 13 year old kid." Claire smiled, looking distant.

"Tell me about him," Edmund told her, then added. "If you want to."

Claire gave him a small smile. "Sure. Well, his name was, well, is, Lyle Noah Bennet, and his middle name is my father's first name. He had blonde hair like mine, but his eyes are brown. He always was a little strange, but I guess my opinion is a little biased seeing as I am his sister. He and I sometimes got along, but not very often. As we got older, there wasn't so much time to spend together anymore, and I guess we kind of drifted apart a bit..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"How come?" Edmund asked her, and she screwed her face up a little, looking up at the starlit sky.

"Things change, I guess," she said, softly. She hadn't been planning on telling anything sad or depressing, and had been planning on remaining happy and bouncy as she spoke, but she was hit with an unexpected bout of homesickness, and she pursed her lips and closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes.

Seeing that she was feeling upset, Edmund moved along the log and slid an arm around her. It wasn't very proper, but she had gotten very close to him in the past few months. "What happened to you, Claire?" he asked her gently, tilting her head up to him and look into her tear filled eyes.

"Something bad," she told him quickly, standing up and walking a few meters away, and Edmund stood also.

"Claire, I will never make you tell me anything, but I want to help you. I know Peter sort of tried to force you to talk to him, and I don't think he meant to do that, but I want to be here for you." He wanted to put his arm around her again, just like he would to Lucy or Susan, but eh restrained himself as he didn't want her to walk away from him.

There was a while of silence, before Claire decided her tears were under control and she could speak again. "When I was 15, my father, Noah, told me I was adopted. It changed my life, but not as much as other things..."

"What other things Claire?" Edmund asked gently putting his hand on her arm.

"I am sorry, Ed, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay. I just...I want to, Ed, but I can't."

"Can't, or won't?" Edmund asked with his eyebrows raised, and Claire pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I can't, Ed! I am so incredibly alone right now, you wouldn't believe it!"

"I think I could, Claire. After I was brought back from being captured by the witch, I felt alone. My sibling welcomed me back with open arms, but it was different. They didn't talk to me about what I had done, but I knew they were all thinking about it. I had no one to talk to, and I was so scared. I was only 11, Claire, but I remember what it felt like, even though I have actually had over 30 years since then. I look younger than I am, by the way."

"Yeah, I know. Lucy told me." Claire laughed quietly through her tears. "I know you want to know, but I can't tell anyone."

"Why, Claire? Please, just tell me why. I want to look after you!" Edmund tried to make her understand.

"Trust me, Ed. I am not telling anyone for their own protection just as much as mine."

"Claire, I don't need to be protected. I am strong enough to look after myself," Edmund grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "You know what? I am going to stop pushing you now. I am sorry, I got a little bit over the top. You don't have to tell me, and I mean that."

He let go of her and walked away a little, and Claire took a deep breath. "When I was 16 years old, at the school Homecoming game, I was in the locker room, arguing with my old best friend, Jackie. I had stopped spending time with her a few years previously, because, well, she wasn't very nice.

"Anyway, we were there, arguing, and then the lights all turned out. I though that maybe it was something to do with the powerboard, so we started to walk out of there. We turned a corner, and Jackie pushed in front of me, but I stopped her from going. There was something wrong, and I could feel it. It was so dark, and I kept hearing strange noises. I pulled her away, and started to drag her along to a different exit, and she kept yelling at me, calling my names and saying I was paranoid.

"I stopped at a corner and looked around a little, and I let go of her hand. She was still bitching at me, and then the next thing I knew she screamed. I turned around, and saw a man, and he was holding her up against a wall, attacking her." Claire took a deep breath as tears once more filled her eyes as she remembered that horrible night, and Edmund walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I tried to stop him," she continued. "I really did! I jumped on him, and tried to get him away from her, but he just threw me against a wall. He finished killing Jackie, and then turned around to me. I turned and ran as fast as I could, and when I got out of the locker room and into the rest of the school, and there was another man there. I had talked to him briefly before the game, and he seemed nice. When he saw me, covered in blood and running for my life, he grabbed me and threw me towards the school entrance, yelling at me to run away as fast as I could, and I tried as he fought the other man.

"But soon, he had to run too. He grabbed me, and ran up some stairs out the front of the school with me. I was screaming my head off, but no one could hear us over the game, which was way on the other side of the campus. We kept running, and the nice man grabbed me, telling me to find as many people as possible, because the killer didn't want to be seen. So I tried to run and find people, but I couldn't, and when I came back, Peter was on the ground, covered in blood, all alone. He was alive, and I went to him. He told me to not worry about him, and just run. So I did. I ran. I am so ashamed, and I should have stayed, but I ran."

"Did you ever see him again?" Edmund asked, gently.

Claire almost laughed through her tears. "Yeah, a lot actually."

"Really? How come?" Edmund asked her and Claire smiled, stepping out of his embrace.

"Well, this is going to sound really crazy, but, it turns out, the man who saved me was actually the brother of my biological father."

Edmund's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Claire nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, really. His name was Peter too. Peter Petrelli."

Edmund waited for a moment. "Did you get along with him?"

"Yeah, better than I did with anybody else. He was great to me, and I loved him like a brother. We were best friends, and, well, I really did cry at his wedding, and I was the maid of honor. I guess, in a weird, twisted kind of way, it was like watching my son get married. I had watched him go through so much, and I was so proud of him." Claire laughed at herself, and wiped her eyes a final time.

Edmund smiled, glad that there was a happier topic to talk about now. "Who did he marry?"

"Well, he met her before I did, but I really loved her. Her name was Emma, and she was the sweetest woman you will ever meet. It was kind of sad, though, as she was deaf. But she could read lips and speak sign language, so we could communicate with her, it was just harder. I could talk to her about anything, though. Well, anything but the latest songs," Claire said, and smiled sadly. "They would have had the cutest kids."

"Did something happen?" Edmund asked, frowning.

"Well, they might have had some by now, but I didn't exactly stick around to find out."

Edmund scrunched his face up and looked at her. "Do you regret it?"

"What?" Claire asked him, confused.

"Coming here. Do you regret it?"

Claire took in a deep breath. "Well, I guess that is a complicated question, that has an even more complicated answer. Some good things have happened since I came here, and I have met and seen people that make me happy, and that I have gotten close to, but there have been a lot of negatives as well."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, your ego really gets to me sometimes..." she trailed off, grinning.

Edmund's mouth formed and 'o' as he pretended to be horrified. "You terrible person!"

"I was kidding, Ed. Your ego makes me laugh, and I wouldn't trade it for the world." She smiled at him and petted him on the shoulder, before stifling a yawn.

"Well, I think you've been up long enough. Time for bed."

"No, I'll stay up on watch. You can get some rest, Ed."

"No way. How about, I take first watch, and I'll wake you up halfway through and you can take your own turn."

"But you won't wake me up then."

"Claire Bennet, are you suggesting that I, King Edmund the Just, King of Narnia and Duke of the Lantern Waste, would break my word?" He asked her, looking horrified.

"Yep, pretty much," Claire said, shrugging.

"Well, what could I do to make you trust me?" Edmund asked, looking at her questioningly.

Claire bit her lip as she thought. Coming to a conclusion, and hiding an evil smirk, she stepped up to him and stuck the pinky of her right hand out. "Pinky promise?"

Edmund scoffed at her. "What are you, 5?"

Claire glared at him. "Pinky promise." It was no longer a suggestion, but an order.

Edmund looked around, as though to make sure there was no one there to witness what was about to happen. "Fine," he sighed. "But you are never allowed to tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Sure." Claire said, and he locked pinkies with her and shook them, then let go as though he had been burned.

Claire gave one last nod and began to walk over to what looked like a sort of comfortable spot to sleep in, but before she lay down, she turned to Edmund. "Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening to me. I needed that."

"It's fine, Claire. I am glad I could help. And, I won't tell anyone about any of it unless you ask me to. I promise you that one, and no pinkies have to be involved."

Claire gave him a smile and lay down, trying to get some rest.

* * *

><p>When Claire next awoke, it was daytime and the sun was filtering through the leaves of the forest. <em>It's so beautiful... <em>she thought to herself, and then she realized what her surroundings meant, and she was furious.

"EDMUND!"

A tired looking king stood and walked over to her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"You know damn well that something's wrong!" she exclaimed, shaking her fists and glaring at him.

"No, I really don't. What's the matter, Claire?"

"You didn't wake me up!"

"_What?"_

_"_I said, you didn't wake me up! You know, for watch!"

"Claire, you needed the sleep."

"Edmund, you pinky promised!"

"Claire, don't be ridiculous!" He laughed, and shook his head.

"Don't walk away from me, Edmund Pevensie! You broke a pinky promise! That stuff is legitimate!"

Edmund groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Lucy rolled over and looked at the sky. She couldn't see much of it, thanks to the trees, but what she could see was beautiful and blue.<p>

After a few minutes of looking up and thinking, Lucy remembered her task and sprung up. She quickly saddled her horse, and mounted him, though her legs screaming protest. She had ridden less than she would have liked the night before, as she was still close to the castle and she didn't want to meet up with Claire and Edmund, who would just send her back to the castle. But while she hadn't ridden much, her legs and backside ached, and all she wanted was a nice, hot bath.

But she wasn't going to get it, and she would just have to deal with it.

Also, she would have loved to have some food, but, in her rush to play warrior queen and prove everyone wrong, she had forgotten to bring some food for herself or her horse. Her horse would just eat grass, but he did enjoy apples also, and seemed to behave better when he was given one. He was not a talking horse, but he was intelligent just the same.

And so, Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, rode off into the forest, not knowing where she was going or what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to prove herself and gain respect. And to do that, she would find her brother. And if that meant she had to starve herself for a week, then so be it.

* * *

><p>It was just after noon, the next day, when they found him.<p>

Edmund saw him first, but Claire beat him to Peter.

She leaped off her horse as Peter did the same, and he looked absolutely shocked at her appearance, and the fact that she was accompanied by his own brother.

But he didn't have much time to ponder this as the guardian threw her arms around her neck and hugged him tight. After a moment of awkwardness, he put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. _Aslan, she is so short! _

After she let him go, he turned to his brother, and embraced him.

"It's good to see you Ed. Not getting into too much trouble, I hope?"

"Well, you know me." Ed shrugged and grinned, and Peter turned back to Claire.

"Okay, so, you can think I am an idiot all you like, but I am going to ask the obvious question," Peter announced. "How the hell did you end up with Edmund, Claire?"

Claire sighed, and prepared to tell her made up story once more. "Well, the night that man came to my room, I dodged him and pushed him out the window. Then I was so scared that I ran out of the castle and out here, and then I feel asleep. By the time I woke up again, it was morning, and so I went to a river. Long story short, I saw a woman there, and her name is Meredith. She took me back to her home, a small cave in the woods, and I met her husband, Damien. They were very nice and helped me, and then they took me to Cair Paravel. And then, I heard that you were an idiot and stayed out here to look for me, even though I was quite safe, so I came out to look for you myself."

Peter looked at her, nodding slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I was scared at first, but after a while-"

She was cut off by a blood curdling scream, and Peter and Edmund drew their swords, while Claire pulled her dagger out of her boot. They ran to the direction of the scream, only to find a young woman in the clutches of a wild bear. There were still a few left from the time of Miraz, that couldn't speak and were wild, and this one had clawed the woman on the leg and she was halfway up a tree, screaming in fright and covered with her own blood.

As Peter and Edmund leaped to attack the beast, Claire looked up and recognized the young woman instantly. "Lucy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it folks! I hope you all enjoyed, and please, please, PLEASE remember to review! <strong>


	11. Rescue

**Hey guys! So, here I am with another chapter! This one was really hard to write, but I hope you all enjoy it! XD**

_Peter looked at her, nodding slowly. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I was scared at first, but after a while-"_

_She was cut off by a blood curdling scream, and Peter and Edmund drew their swords, while Claire pulled her dagger out of her boot. They ran to the direction of the scream, only to find a young woman in the clutches of a wild bear. There were still a few left from the time of Miraz, that couldn't speak and were wild, and this one had clawed the woman on the leg and she was halfway up a tree, screaming in fright and covered with her own blood._

_As Peter and Edmund leaped to attack the beast, Claire looked up and recognized the young woman instantly. "Lucy!"_

The bear was absolutely huge. It was taller than Peter lengthwise, and was twice as broad as Claire. The thick, fuzzy legs were comparable to small tree trunks, and the claws were long and menacing.

"Stay away from her!" Peter screamed, not realizing that the bear was wild. He slashed at the bear in warning, but the beast continued to terrorize Lucy, with an occasional snap at the kings.

Eventually Peter and Edmund worked out what was going on, and they leaped upon the beast. Edmund quickly slashed at the back legs before jumping away as massive jaws closed over the space his leg had been in moments before.

Peter also attacked, and he slashed at the throat but wasn't able to get close enough before the bear jumped towards him, and just as it was about to knock him over, Edmund managed to get a cut in along it back and it bellowed with painful fury.

As it was distracted, Claire ran behind it and up to the tree. "Lucy, I need you to give me your daggers. Trust me, you are going to be fine."

The very frightened queen nodded and tossed her sheathed daggers down to the guardian. Claire picked them up from the ground and put her own in her boot once more.

The bear once more charged at Peter, and he rolled out of the way to avoid it, just in time, but the bear also leaped to the side and manoeuvred it's large body so it was once more facing the high king. Edmund tried to hack at it, but had to be careful to not miss and get his own brother.

In what seemed like slow motion, the bear charged at the high king, who was still struggling to stand up from the ground in his armor.

"PETER!" Edmund and Lucy screamed at the same time, and Edmund jumped to stop the beast, and was rammed to the side. His head hit a log and blood flowed over his face, and he lay on the ground.

Claire tugged the daggers out of their sheaths and readied herself for what she had to do.

The bear charged at Peter, who was currently the greatest threat, and Claire ran across the clearing to it. Peter turned to see he running, and shock spread across his face as he watched her run. Her face was red, and her jaw was set. She had her own dagger in her belt, and Lucy's daggers in her hands. And only one thing crossed Peter's mind before the bear hit him.

Claire knew what she was doing.

There was an audible grunt from Peter as the bear hit him and he hit the ground, sliding a few metres before coming to a stop and lying there, badly winded, and rather bruised.

Claire ran at the bear with a yell and jumped at it. She didn't care if it was some great beast, she would kill it. It had hurt Lucy, Edmund and now Peter, so it had to die.

Showing no fear, she ran at it fiercely, and it snarled and tried to bite her, but she leaped over it with ease and skill she only had from years in Primatech. She then ran a few more steps before whirling to face her foe.

The bear looked at her, trying to sum her up, but before it could decide anything with it's small brain, Claire tossed a dagger through the air, and it hit the beast's shoulder.

_Close enough. _Claire thought to herself. She had been aiming at the heart, but it had been a while since she had thrown anything sharper than a fork.

The bear stumbled, growling at the pain, and Claire seized the opportunity. She bent down, and pulled her dagger from her boot, once more armed with two weapons.

She ran toward the bear, just as Peter got up to see it. He held his ribs, and watched in amazement at the unfolding events.

Claire jumped through the air, over the bear, and twisted at the same time. She landed at the back of the beast, and it whirled around to face her, just as she had predicted it would. She kicked dirt in it's eyes, temporarily blinding it and plunged her dagger into it skull, hard. She felt the bone gave way with her thrust, and almost smiled with grim satisfaction as the creature stilled, and collapsed onto the floor.

It was dead. Finally.

After a moment, Claire became aware of Lucy's sobs, and she ran over to the tree. "Lu, where are you hurt?"

"M-my leg...it got my leg..." Lucy bit her lip and tried to control her pain filled sobs.

"Can you get down, or do you need my help?"

Lucy set her jaw determinedly, though her lips still trembled. "I-I think so."

"Okay, I am going to have a look at Ed, but if you need anything, let me know, okay?" She received a tearful nod in reply, and then whirled around to see Peter stumbling toward his brother.

"Pete! No, don't walk. Come here and sit down," Claire ordered him, and grabbed his elbow, wrapping her arm around his waist and encouraging him to lean on her.

"I have to help Ed."

"Oh no, you don't," Claire grunted, and guided him to sit against a tree. "You might have broken bones and Aslan knows what else. Stay there. I will see to Ed, and then Lucy, and then you, okay?" She didn't deliberately put him last, but she knew he would have it no other way.

She walked over to the dark king, and knelt beside him. "Ed? Eddie, wake up for me." She rubbed his cheek and looked him over, and saw no injury other than the obvious and very dangerous head one.

"Nnnnhnnn..." he groaned, and Claire almost laughed with relief.

"Ed? Come on, open up for me. Say something, anything, please!"

Slowly, the dark brown eyes fluttered open, and he groaned once more. "Hurts..."

"What hurts?" Claire asked, frowning with concern.

"Head," he sighed, and his eyes drooped a little.

"Of course your head hurts, you big dummy. Now, come 'ere..." she laughed at him quietly, and pulled his head onto her lap. She ripped cloth from her dress, and bundled it up in her hand. She then began to dab the blood from her friend's head, and tried to get through it all to see the injury, and when she did, she laughed. "Oh Ed..."

"What?" he mumbled.

"It's just a tiny cut!" she smiled at him, despite how serious the situation was. "You're such a big baby. And it's right over your eyebrow. I don't think you'll be growing hair there again."

"What?" he asked, and was suddenly more panicked at the thought of bald patch on his eyebrow than the fact that he was bleeding everywhere and had just been attacked by a bear.

Claire wound some scraps of material around his hard and soon had the wound covered up, but it meant that Ed had part of his left eye partly covered up by the bandage.

Claire then walked over to Lucy, who was now sitting with Peter as he inspected the wound on her leg. There were deep bite marks in the flesh and Lucy moaned in pain, and Claire instantly felt bad about having jokes with Edmund instead of helping her out as soon as she possibly could.

"Hey Lu. Let's have a look at your leg," she said soothing, and took the young queen's leg from her brother, gently pulling it over to her lap.

She went through a similar ritual to the one she had with Edmund, ripping the bottom of her own dress and dabbing excess blood from Lucy's leg. She then ripped more off and wrapped the leg carefully, wincing as Lucy cried out in pain at the feel of the material against her wounds.

"It...hurtsss..." she cried, and Peter pulled her head into his chest.

"I know, Lu. I know it hurts. But I have to put this on as a barrier between your wounds and all the possible germs in the forest, or it might get infected," she explained, and Lucy nodded. Once she was done, Claire stood and looked around at everyone.

Edmund was leaning against a tree, rubbing his fingers in circles on his temples in an attempt to ease the headache he had developed, and Claire almost smiled as she saw the lopsided bandage on his head.

She then look back at Peter and Lucy, and watched as Lucy gave a strangled sigh and leaned back into her brother's chest, and Peter's face screwed up with pain as she did so.

"Lu, you're gonna have to get off Petey so I can check him out for injuries," Claire said, and Lucy smiled painfully at the nickname Claire gave her brother.

"Petey?" Peter asked incredulously as he stood shakily.

"It's your new nickname," Claire told him obviously, and walked over to a different fallen log on the other side of the clearing, and Peter walked after her, but he seemed to walk a lot slower than usual.

Once they were seated, Claire began her interrogation. "Where does it hurt?" she asked him, looking concerned.

"Nowhere. I'm fine," Peter told her.

"Sure you are," Claire said, not believing him at all.

"I am fine Claire, I promise," Peter said to her, and Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" she asked him carefully.

"Yep," came the reply.

"It's just that that bear seemed to hit you pretty hard," Claire commented.

"Well, I must be lucky then," Peter said, shrugging and trying to hide the wince that came with doing so.

"You must be," Claire said, not commenting on the badly hidden grimace. "But, as your doctor, I will have to check you out to make sure you're alright before I let you go."

"Since when were you a doctor, or my doctor for that matter?"

"I've learnt a few things over the years," Claire said flippantly. "And, I need to make sure you are fit to travel all the way back to the castle. Now look at me, and I need you to tell me the truth about everything, okay?"

"Sure," Peter said, though he was not very sure about what was about to happen.

"Alrighty then," Claire said to herself as she stood and crouched in front of him, look into his eyes. She reached forward and gripped his shoulders firmly, and looked at him to see if there was any reaction. He merely looked confused.

"Raise your arms for me?" she asked, and he lifted them up over his head, and as he did so, she detected no pain. "You can let them down now." He sighed and did so, though he had no idea what Claire was doing.

"So, no dislocation, and seeing as there was no pain is don't think there is any damage to bones or anything like that. You'll have to get checked out by a fully qualified doctor when you get back, but for now you seem to be aright. Just one sec," she explained, and he frowned. "Stand up for me," she asked, and he did so.

Knowing exactly what she was doing, Claire stood also and leaned forward. She quickly pinched his sides, deliberately digging her thumbs into his rib cage, and it had the exact effect she had predicted.

Peter hissed in pain and winced visibly, and Claire released him, standing back and raising her eyebrows. "Still no pain?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Peter looked at the ground, defeated. "A little," he admitted.

"A little? That didn't look like a little to me, Peter," Claire speculated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, it hurts. But I'll be fine," Peter assured her, shrugging, but Claire wasn't convinced.

She turned and left him wondering what she was up to, and she walked over to Edmund. "Hey, Ed," she greeted. "Have you ever strapped ribs before?"

Ed looked up at her from where he sat with his back against the tree. "I would say that was a random question, but seeing as you're playing doctor and Peter is being Peter, I am guessing he has possibly broken ribs and you want me to fix him up?"

Claire stared at him, not blinking. "You're intelligence astounds me. Now have you or have you not strapped broken ribs before?"

"A few times," came the reply. "Do you want me to fix up Petey?"

Claire couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I would like you to fix up Petey. Here, you can rip my cloak to make the bandages." She handed him the garment.

"Won't that new dressmaker get real cranky at you for ruining your cloak? I hear she's a pretty grumpy lady..." Edmund gave a cheeky smirk, and Claire resisted the urge to whack him. Just.

"I am sure she will be honored that her work was used to bandage such a great king as Petey over there. Now, please take him somewhere we can't see or hear him?" she asked. "I want to talk to Lu about a few things."

Edmund nodded, understanding what Claire meant. He spoke to her quietly. "I am assuming that you are wanting to talk to her about why the hell she's out here when I told her she couldn't be?"

"Among other things," Claire admitted.

"I'll see if I can get Petey to wait for a while after I have fixed him up a little too," Edmund promised.

"Thanks Ed. I appreciate it." Claire gave him a small smile and turned to walk over to where Lucy still sat, holding back painful tears. She waited until Ed had dragged Peter away, before turning to the young queen.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Claire asked her gently, putting a hand onto the young queen's arm.

"I-I don't know..." Lucy managed to sob before bursting into tears.

Claire pulled her into a big hug, but made sure to not hurt her leg as she did so. "You're gonna be fine, Lu. I just need to know why you felt the need to come out here. Ed and I both told you you couldn't, and we came out here ourselves, but you had to come and get Peter yourself. Why?"

Lucy pulled away and wiped her tears from her face. "I...I just wanted to prove that I am not weak. I always have things hidden from me, and I am so sick of it! I mean, no one told me that Rory told you guys that the killer had dark hair and looked kind of like Edmund!"

Claire almost laughed. "That's what you are so upset about? Lu, we didn't hide that from you because we didn't think you could handle it! You and Su haven't been involved in the investigation, so we didn't bother telling you all the little details. If you want to know something, just ask us. But what happened here today, is the reason we don't involve in these things. You might be a very brave, valiant girl, but even brave, valiant girls can still die!"

Tears once more welled up in her eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just..." she found herself unable to continue as sobs caught in her throat.

"It's okay, Lu. I know how you feel," Claire soothed as she put an arm around her friend.

Lucy sniffed. "You do?"

"Yeah, believe it or not."

"So you wanted to prove that you weren't a kid, or weak and stuff like that?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Claire asked, amused.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I can't really imagine you doing something stupid like that."

Claire smiled, though Lucy was not in a position where she could see it. "Well, first of all, I am glad that you can recognize that what you did was stupid. And, in regards to my particular episode, I actually ended up begging someone to train me to fight so I could get back at the person who hurt me, and prove that I am stronger than him."

"Really?" Lucy asked curiously. "What happened?"

Claire bit her lip. "Well, it's a pretty long and confusing story, but I can give you the edited version if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Lucy told her, giving a small smile and wriggling so she was more comfortable.

"Well, there was a man, and he...he hurt me. Real bad, and in so many ways. I still have nightmares of that day, and it was probably over 6 years ago now. I was 17 years old, and he broke into my house when I was home alone. I had just received some pretty bad news, and I was about to pack and head somewhere to either witness a miraculous recovery or attend the funeral of someone I loved. Anyway, so I was distracted, and then I turned around and he was there.

"I will never understand what went through that man's head, but he tried to attack me, but I hit him with one of my old cheer leading trophies. I then ran down stairs and hid from him. He eventually found me, and...I won't go into detail, but when my mother got home, she found me covered in blood and bawling my eyes out, and a whole heap of our furniture was wrecked.

"Anyway, I never really recovered from what he did, and I was so angry and upset. I wanted him to pay, and I wanted to prove to everyone that I was strong, and that I could fight my own battles. So, there was a woman, and she knew how to fight and stuff, and I really looked up to her. She was strong, and smart, and brave...so I begged her to teach me how to fight."

"What did she say?" Lucy asked.

"Well, at first she refused, but then she eventually worked out why I wanted to learn. So, she took me out of the house to somewhere private where we wouldn't be interrupted, and she fought me. Really well. I tried to put up a fight, but she was so much better than me. And then, when she had me down, she got me to admit, out loud, why I was doing what I was doing. And after that, she helped me deal with things. She taught me some things about fighting, but most of what I learned from her was about myself."

"Thanks, Claire," Lucy said after a pause.

"For what, Lu?" Claire asked.

"For being there for me, to tell me stories, and save my life, and kill big bears. I might be the Valiant Queen, but you're a whole lot braver than I am."

"I think you'll find that isn't true, Lu. Aslan gave you your title for a reason. You were born brave. I was just forced to become so," Claire explained.

"I guess you're right," Lucy admitted, and there was a silence for a while as the two friends lay there, each thinking about the other.

"Claire?" Lucy finally asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could teach me what your Mom and all those people taught you? About how to be brave and fight?" Lucy asked her, and Claire could tell that the young woman was embarrassed to have to ask such a thing.

"Of course, Lu," Claire assured her. "But, I don't think you need lessons on bravery."

"But Claire, I-"

"Aaaand the boys are back!" Edmund announced happily as he walked back into the clearing, followed by a very unhappy Peter.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Claire asked as she stood and eyed Peter carefully.

"Yeah, it's all good. Petey here just isn't too happy about having to be patched up by his little brother," Edmund explained gleefully, and, once more, left Claire wondering how he could be so bouncy and happy right after something horrible had happened.

'Petey' groaned. "Ed, first of all, I am angry that Lucy is out here, not that you had to help me out. And second of all, never call me 'Petey', again," he commanded gruffly.

Ed was about to respond with something less-than-helpful, but Claire cut in. "Before you guys get into a ridiculous argument AGAIN, I think we should find the horses."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," Edmund said, wincing as he realized that they had left their non speaking horses alone in the forest.

"Ed and I will go look," Peter said. "You can stay with Lucy Claire."

"No way, Peter. I am not injured at all, and Ed is only slightly. You and Lu can stay here, we'll go get the horses." Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Claire wouldn't let him. "Don't you dare cross, me! I am in charge here, and I am getting you all back to the castle as soon as possible, and in the best condition as possible, so don't you dare argue with me Peter Petrelli!"

Peter frowned. "Pet-what?"

"What?" Claire asked, confused at his reaction to her outburst.

"You said Peter Petrelli, Claire," Edmund explained, looking at her carefully, and Claire blushed, embarrassed at her mistake.

"Well, that's just because you're just as irritating and stubborn as he is!" she yelled at Peter before grabbing Edmund and walking off.

Peter sighed, watching her leave. "One of these days..."

"You'll never get the better of her, Pete. I think you should stop trying," Lucy told him, allowing herself a small grin.

"Well, since we argue so much, I have a feeling that we it's going to be a big next couple of days." Lucy nodded in agreement.

There was a quite lengthy silence as Peter bit his lip, wanting to speak, but not quite knowing what to say. Finally, he decided to just come right out with it. "I have a question I have been dying to ask you."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I guess I was just wondering WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE BY YOURSELF!" he burst out, and Lucy jumped back, shocked.

"I-I'm sorry Peter! I didn't mean to-"

"Lucy, why? After Edmund and Claire both told you to stay, you still had to come! Susan is probably in a frenzy worrying about you, and Caspian will not be in a good mood when we get back after having to look after an upset Susan. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lucy bit her lip and turned away from her angry brother. "I am sorry, Peter."

"Yeah, sure. You do this every time, Lucy! Every time! Can't you just do as you're told?"

"I said I was sorry!" Lucy yelled at him, and just as the shocked king was about to reply, Claire and Edmund stumbled back into the clearing, three horses in tow.

"Luckily they didn't go too far," Edmund announced, grinning happily.

"Lu, where's your horse?" Claire asked, and Lucy looked guilty.

"It bucked me off when it saw the bear and ran off. I don't know where it is, sorry," she apologized.

"That's fine! You can double with me," Edmund said, and helped his sister up off the ground where she sat.

Claire looked over at Peter and saw the pain burning in his eyes, but chose not to comment on it. She motioned for him to join them over at the horses, and realized just how much pain he was in when he tried to rise but moaned quietly. She approached him and slid her hand into his, gently pulling him up off the ground.

"Thanks," he said emotionlessly, though he was embarrassed that he had needed help from a woman.

Claire noticed this, and gave him a smile. "Any time. Would you like some help getting on your horse?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"No, I'm fine," Peter said quickly, and moved over to his steed. He managed to grip the saddle and get his leg up, and Claire watched his face screw up with pain as he lifted himself over and sat onto the horse.

She shook her head at him mounted her on horse, and together they rode for the Cair.

* * *

><p>It was an understatement to say the people were excited at their return. Word had gotten around that the the high king was out hunting, and the guardian had left to find him along with the youngest king. There was obviously something wrong, and many rumors had been going around. But, thankfully, the most severe ones involving the death of the high king were put to rest as he was seen riding through the front gates accompanied by the guardian, the Just King and the Valiant Queen.<p>

The birds immediately flew off, intent on finding Susan and Caspian and telling them the news.

The two remaining monarchs were seated in an office, and were talking about many things.

"I can't believe I just let Lucy go! I should have seen that she would want to follow, and I should have stopped her!" Susan moaned.

"It's not you fault, Su!" Caspian insisted. "Lucy made her choice, and there is nothing we can do about it. I am sure she would have found some way to get out there, even if we had posted guards to watch her every move. Sometimes there is nothing you can do."

"But, I should have at least-"

She was interrupted as there was a bang from the window, and they both started in fright. Susan immediately got up and crossed through the room, with Caspian following close behind her.

Susan unlocked the window and swung it open, looking down to see a small bird lying on the ledge.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, gently picking up the small animal and cradling it to her. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I...am fine...Your Majesty..." the bird replied. "They're all at the front gate..."

"Who is?" Caspian asked.

"High King Peter..." the bird tried to say more but seemed to black out a little, and Susan, though she was happy at the return of her brother, was concerned for the creature's health.

"Caspian, go and greet Peter and the others and make sure they're looked after," Susan commanded. "I'l be there as soon as I've taken this little one to the healing wing."

Caspian nodded and opened the door, letting Susan walk out first before he closed it and rushed through the castle as fast as he could.

He did arrive at that front gate eventually, but he wished it had been much sooner. He was very worried about his friends, and his heart filled with relief when he saw them slowly climbing off their horses.

"Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed, and she tried to rise from where she was seated on the ground.

Caspian rushed to where she was and helped her up, before finding himself enveloped in a large hug. "Good to see you, Lu," he chuckled.

He let go of her, and she wobbled for a bit, so he instantly grabbed her again. Lucy saw the question forming on his lips, and she gave him a small, but pained smile. "I am fine, Caspian. I just hurt my leg, that's all."

Caspian smiled and made sure she was on the ground once more before he turned to the others, who seemed to be a little busy getting Peter off his horse. Edmund was on one side, trying to support his brother's weight, and Claire was on the other side holding onto Peter's arm, trying to lower him onto Edmund slowly. It was a strange plan, but one that would have worked had Claire been a foot taller than she was. However, she was still her same, short self, and she was struggling to keep a hold of Peter almost as much as Edmund was struggling to not collapse under his older brother's weight.

Caspian chuckled and stepped over to take Claire's place. "Here," he said, and Claire gave him a winning smile as he gripped Peter's arm and slowly pushed him off. Peter was hissing and moaning in pain, and Caspian could see that the high king's chest looked a little puffier than normal, and assumed that bandages had something to do with that.

Edmund gave a strangled call. "Cas, a little help would be appreciated!"

Laughing a little, Caspian walked to the other side of the horse as Claire grabbed the beast and slowly led it a few meters away from the action. Caspian bent over and helped Edmund get the weak high king off his back, and Peter growled angrily.

"I can walk alone!"

"You cannot, Peter. Don't be a child," Claire ordered him, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I am not a child!" Peter argued, and Claire raised an eyebrow at his comment, which had sounded quite childish.

"What's wrong with him?" Caspian asked.

"Broken ribs," came the tired reply from Edmund.

Caspian sighed. "Well, Peter, you can insist that you can walk as much as you like, but Susan will be here in a few minutes, and I doubt you'll be walking for months when she finds out."

Peter groaned. "I know."

"He's looking forward to Susan's reaction, I'm sure," Claire told Caspian with a grin.

"Peter! Edmund! Lucy!" Susan squealed as she saw them. She picked up the skirts of her long dress and ran to them, but she stopped as she saw that none of them were in any position to be hugged fiercely. "What happened!" she demanded.

"We were attacked by a wild bear and it rammed Peter into the ground, bit Lucy's leg and threw Ed into a log and he got a little cut on his forehead," Claire replied easily.

Susan paled. "What about you, Claire?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. I guess I must be faster on my feet than those guys."

Edmund cleared his throat. "What Claire means to say, is that while we were all on the ground, or up in trees in Lucy's case, Claire was on her own feet, holding Lucy's daggers and killing the damn thing."

Susan looked at her incredulously. "You killed a wild bear?"

Claire shrugged. "Every animal is pretty simple to kill. Jab a leg, and they can't move properly and the pain makes them angry, then you just have to be quicker than them so you can get past the slashing claws and slit the throat. It's actually not that hard."

Susan shook her head, deciding to talk about the details later. "Well, we better get you all up to the healing ward. What are your injuries?"

"Pete's got a few broken ribs, Lucy's leg was bitten and I've got a whopping big gash on my head from a log."

Susan got paler with every word. "Well, quick, get up there!"

Peter tried to get away from Edmund and Caspian in an attempt to walk unaided and dignified, but Susan caught him out immediately.

"Peter Pevensie, don't you dare! You will most certainly not be walking on your own for months!"

Peter groaned again, and Claire laughed loudly from where she was helping Lucy stand.

Things were back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I am so sorry it took so long! Just to remind all you guys, I need three more reviews or I'm not gonna write that extra on shot about Meredith and Damien, so please just leave one for me guys! :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! XD**


	12. Mother and Daughter

**Here is the next installment of The Immortal Queen! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I would like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed! I love you all! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but some of the plot and any OCs I choose to bring in. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Three days after their return, Stiros' funeral was held. It was a hard day, involving a stubborn Peter who refused to be helped with walking, and then there was Lucy who seemed to fall over every time the wind blew thanks to her bad foot and crutches.<p>

It was a warrior's burial, and all the soldiers were there. Many people spoke, and many people cried.

Claire saw Stiros' wife and kids standing together, and she felt a jolt of pain to her heart.

It wasn't fair. Good men died, and the most cruel man of all was the only man that would live forever. She longed to kill Sylar, but there was nothing she could do.

The problem was, she didn't know where he was, or what he was doing. She just knew that she had to find him and stop him, somehow.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Claire had emerged from the woods and returned to Cair Paravel. Two weeks, in which Peter had been bedridden as the slightest movement pained him so. Lucy had hobbled around on crutches and Edmund stood in his brother's stead as high king.<p>

While the other kings and queens were busy with their duties, Peter was forced to remain in bed with very little movement so he wouldn't damage his ribs further. They were broken badly, and the ride on the horse from the forest had caused even more damage than there was originally. He had been ordered to remain in bed until further notice, and to say he was unhappy about this would be an incredible understatement.

He was grumpy all the time, and he felt as though he was neglecting his country. He was also paranoid, and constantly asked Edmund about everything to do with Narnia. After two weeks of this, Claire decided to speak with him about his problems, and he didn't take to it kindly.

"Claire, I do not see why you are so concerned!" Peter insisted, and Claire glared at him from where she sat on a chair by his bedside.

"I am not just concerned, Peter!" she replied. "I am disturbed! You are not acting like usual, and I find it strange."

"Well, I am sorry for 'disturbing' you Claire, but I have been stuck here for far too long, and I am sick of it. What if something happens-"

"Peter!" Claire interrupted. She stood from where she sat and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. She reached and took a hold of his hand and leaned down to look him in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen. Narnia is in good hands, Peter, and I think Edmund is even offended that you are so worried about how the country will go while he is in charge. You know that he would come to you if he needed your advice, and so far he has only come on friendly visits. I think that would mean that all is well."

Peter sighed, and winced as it hurt him greatly. "I just...I know he can do it, but I guess in my mind he'll always be the scrawny kid that I always had to watch out for."

"Well, I understand that. When my little brother graduated from high school, I could hardly believe it. He was still the annoying little twat that had haunted me through my childhood and teased my at every given opportunity. Anyway, my point is, we are never really ready for them to grow up, but they have to sometime. As your younger brother, it is his responsibility to take over the ruling of Narnia in your stead until you are well, and this is not a position he has taken lightly. It is taking it's toll on him just as it does you, but he is doing a good job coping with everything."

"Thank you or telling me all of that, I really needed to hear it. I just wish I could be up and about looking after people and making sure they are all alright," Peter said wistfully, and Claire frowned at him and moved back to her chair.

"Peter, I think you need to rid yourself of this idea that you have to protect and look after everyone and everything. I mean, honestly, it is not your job anymore, it's mine. Do you trust me Peter?"

Peter stilled, not knowing what to say.

"Peter, do you trust me?" Claire tried again. "It's a simple question."

"The answer is not so simple though," came the reply.

"Whatever it is, I can take it Peter," Claire assured him.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked cautiously, and she nodded. "Well, I guess...I want to trust you, Claire, I really do, but there are so many things about you that I don't know, and you refuse to talk about. I just want to know about you, Claire, and I want to know certain things about you."

Claire was shocked, to say the least. "Well...what do you want to know?"

Peter paused as he thought. "I want to know why you can kill a wild bear with two small daggers, how you knew how to fight better than anyone I have ever met when it comes to hand to hand, why you knew exactly what to do about the public after Sophia's murder, and, last of all, I want to know why you hide everything from everyone."

Claire stopped. "Peter...I...can't..."

"Yes, you can Claire. I can keep secrets. I just need to know, or I will never trust you."

Claire took a deep breath. She needed to tell him something to make him trust her, but she couldn't tell him the complete truth. "Well...about the bear...I have been hunting a lot in the past, and I knew how to..." She had never been hunting in her life, but he didn't need to know that the real reason she had known to cut the leg and then the throat was because that was how she had been taught to kill humans who attacked her. "...I was trained to fight by my father, uncle, mother and one of my friends because I was in a dangerous business that involved a lot of...interesting encounters..."

"Like what?" Peter asked, inwardly pleased that she was beginning to open up a little.

"Well...um...Earth, has, sort of, changed a bit to when you and your family lived there..."

"How?" Peter asked, confused.

"Well, there are these people, that are just different, I guess you could say they are a bit stronger and stuff than other people..." Now that wasn't a complete lie, as some of the specials were physically stronger than humans. "...and, well, the people I worked for liked to help them live normally, and so other people wouldn't find them and know who they were, but we also...well, some of those...different people...they were bad, and tried to use their...strength...for bad things...like stealing and hurting people, and even killing...so, the company I worked for sent people in to capture the bad guys and bring them in to a special jail we had."

Peter was silent for a while. "So...you were like a police officer?"

Claire chuckled. "I guess in a way, but we weren't employed by the government, and we sort of made our own rules."

Peter frowned. "Then how did you know that you were doing the right thing?"

Claire raised her eyebrows. "You think that the government is always right? Let me tell you, they are not. When the government found out about these...stronger...people, they just captured them all and tried to lock them all up, even though many of them had saved the world more than once!"

Peter could see how angry she was. "Did you know some of them?"

Claire gulped. "Yeah, some," she replied. "Some of them should have been locked up for good, but a lot of them did nothing wrong! I had one friend, Matt, who had a wife and a son! He was a good man, and a good friend, and they just took him. I tried to stop them but..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"What happened Claire?"

"Well, they took me too, but they weren't ever going to. I was just in the way, and they didn't like that I was fighting against them. I tried to stop them, and..." she started to smile.

"What did you do?" Peter asked curiously.

"You had planes in your time, didn't you?"

Peter's face darkened. "Yes, but I only ever saw them when they came to drop bombs on the city."

Claire gave him a pitied glance. "Well, anyway, in my time, they were used for transport more than war, and the government was going to use one to take all those people to that facility. They would have all fought back, but they were heavily sedated so they were pretty much sleepwalking, and then shoved onto the the plane. I couldn't watch it happen, so when they sent me away with one of the guards, I knocked him out and crept onto the plane. When I was on there, I waited until no guards were watching, and then I disconnected the sleeping stuff from some of the ones I knew, and then there was kind of an accident, and the plane went down. All my friends escaped, but I was captured and sent home to my family."

"So, you pretty much brought down a plane for your friends?"

"Pretty much," Clare replied with a smile. "They weren't very happy, to say the least."

"Who, the government or your friends?"

"Both. The government was peeved that I took out the plane when I was only 18, and my friends were furious that I risked myself for them."

Peter gave her a small smile. "You know Claire, when I first saw you, I didn't know how you were going to be able to help us at all, and I wondered why Aslan would have chosen you to help us, and then, well, I guess I've changed my mind."

"Thanks Peter. So, do you trust me yet?" she asked with a small smirk.

"I'm thinking about it," came the reply.

"You know Peter, if you weren't lying injured in a bed, I just might attack you for a comment like that."

"But you wouldn't dare hurt a poor defenseless man, would you Claire?"

Claire rolled her eyes. He was definitely back to his old annoying self.

* * *

><p>After talking with Peter for a while, Claire left to go and see Lucy and Susan, who were putting the finishing touches on the plans for the ball the following week, the same one that had been put off for a very long time.<p>

Unfortunately for Claire, she ran into some rather unpleasant company on the way.

"Watch where you're going, peasant!" a shrill voice shrieked, and Claire forced herself not to wince at the sound of it.

She forced a smile as she looked up to meet the eyes of none other than the horrid miss Ariana of Archenland, who had insisted on remaining until after the ball. "Hello Lady Ariana. How nice to see you."

The woman sniffed delicately. "I would say the same, but it would be a lie," she hissed.

Claire was about to respond in turn, but she realized something and a frown creased her forehead. "Lady Ariana, what are you doing in this passage? The direction you were travelling along it wold suggest that you were on your way to the healing wing. Is there something the matter?" Claire asked with mock concern.

"That is none of your business," she responded, and moved to continue on her way, but she was stopped by Claire's death grip on her arm.

"Lady Ariana," she seethed. "You are not unwell in any way! And do you know how I know this? I know this because if you were you would be wailing loud enough to wake the dead. Now, the only other reason I can possibly think of for you to be heading in this direction would be for you to see the high king, whom, as I recall, has asked to be visited by none but his family and myself. Therefore, for his own protection, I have the right, as supreme guardian of the kings and queens of Narnia, to take you under arrest for attempting to violate His Majesty's wishes. Unless you wish for me to do this, I suggest you turn around right now and leave."

With one final glare, Ariana wrenched her arm from Claire's grip and turned away, walking back in the direction she had come from.

Claire rolled her eyes and started to leave, but she heard a chuckle from behind her. "What is it Ed?" she sighed without even turning around.

"Supreme Guardian?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, well, it sounds a lot more frightening than just plain 'Claire', don't you agree?" Claire asked him with a grin.

"Well, anyway, I think Peter really owes you one for keeping her off his back."

"Peter owes me so much he can't even keep track of it. Now, if you would excuse me, I am about to go and see how your lovely sisters are going with their ball planning."

"Have fun," came the sarcastic reply, and Claire laughed as she walked away. Edmund had been going to great lengths to avoid becoming involved in the planning of said ball, and Claire was highly amused by his attempts.

Shaking her head, the guardian left and walked the rest of the way to Lucy's room, where Susan was sitting with Lucy, who was lying in bed. When she arrived there, they were both deep in conversation regarding the upcoming ball.

"I have selected gold and white this time, as I thought it would be a nice change from the usual gold and red, yet the knights dressed with their Narnian vests would stand out among everyone."

"It sounds wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed. "I wonder what I should wear?"

"Maybe something white or gold," Claire suggested, rolling her eyes slightly as she walked in and shut the door behind her. The girls smiled at her, Lucy from where she lay resting her leg and Susan from the chair she had seated herself in.

"Well, that is the plan," Lucy replied and Claire sighed, thumping down on the end of the bed.

"What are you planning on wearing, Claire?" Susan queried.

Claire paused. "I didn't know I was going..."

"Of course you are!" Lucy insisted. "You are our best friend!" Claire was shocked at the statement, but gave a small smile to cover it.

"I agree with Lucy," Susan said. "Let's find you something to wear!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea-"

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "We would love to find you something magnificent to wear in honor of your position as our friend and guardian."

Claire gave them a big smile. "Thanks guys."

Susan stopped. "We're...not guys..."

Claire laughed loudly. "Oh, never mind!"

Together they walked out, and Lucy hobbled on her crutches with the assistance of Claire and Susan on either side. They walked through the place, and soon came to the small rooms that had been allocated to the new dressmaker, Adella.

Adella had been instantly disliked by people due to the reason she had to be hired, and the fact that she wasn't their dear Sophia. But it was no fault of her own, as she was a quiet, respectful, well-mannered woman who loved to sew, and she had a good heart. She didn't talk much at first, but she was slowly getting used to things. No one could bring themselves to allow anyone to move into Sophia's old home, and it was being kept for Aurora when she grew up.

And so, it was simplest that Adella, being the new royal dressmaker, would live in the castle rather than them all having to track down accommodation for her in the city during a very busy time.

They knocked carefully on the door, and there was a bang from inside, and soon enough the door was opened by a blonde haired woman in her mid thirties.

"Hi Adella!" Lucy greeted.

"Your Majesties," she said, curtseying politely before stepping inside for them to pass.

Once they were inside, she shut the door and turned to them. "I do apologize for the mess, I wasn't expecting you today," she apologized.

"It's alright," Susan assured her, looking around at the room.

It was large, as it had to have space for Adella to work on things in comfort, and there were fabrics everywhere. Needle and thread littered the room, and there was a pattern book on the floor, obvious the object that had caused the loud noise they had heard in the hallway.

"What can I do for you, your majesties?" she asked respectfully.

"Well, as you know, I have already told you what I would like, but Lucy and Claire have not had their dresses made yet. I was wondering if you could possibly give us a hand?"

"Of course, My Queen," she replied, and turned to Lucy and Claire. "What sort of garment were you wishing?"

Lucy stepped forward. "Well, the theme is white and gold, and I love gold so much. Perhaps a nice off the shoulder gold style?" Lucy suggested, and Adella nodded.

"Do you wish it to be shaped at the hips and waist?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I think so. How do you think that would look, Su?" Lucy turned to her older sister, and Susan nodded with a smile.

"I think it would look fabulous, Lu."

"Well then, that is what I would like," Lucy told Adella, and she stepped forward and began to take Lucy's measurements.

As she did so, she spoke to Claire. "What would you wish for, Lady Claire?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know all that much about Narnian fashion. I prefer white to gold, though, if possible."

Adella finished measuring Lucy and marked them down on some parchment, before turning to Claire and beginning to measure her.

"Do you have any preferred styles, My Lady?" she asked politely as she moved about Claire.

"Ummm, I guess I don't like it being to difficult to walk around in, and I would like to have some sort of weapon underneath in case anything goes wrong," Claire replied. Susan opened her mouth as though to comment, but she decided against it and closed her mouth.

"Well then, it would be good for you to have a thin material to run and fight in if necessary, and I think I know of a particular style that you would enjoy, I believe."

"What is it like?" Claire asked.

Adella stepped back from Claire as she had finished taking her measurements. "It is difficult to explain, but I believe you will like it. It is quite fashionable."

"Well then that is what I will have," Claire said decisively.

"I could sketch it for you so you know what it would look like," Adella suggested, but Claire shook her head.

"No, that's fine. I would rather it be a surprise." In reality, she just didn't want to spend one more moment in the room full of dresses and girly things.

"Well, I think we're done!" Susan exclaimed. "We'll just let you get to work, Adella."

Adella smiled. "It was a pleasure, Your Majesties."

"The pleasure was ours," Susan replied, and the three younger women left the room.

* * *

><p>"Claire, how many times must I say this? You must be faster on your defence! Someone could easily cut you down while you are standing still!" Caspian called to Claire as she lifted her sword and tried to block his thrusts.<p>

"Not all of us have ninja reflexes," Claire grunted as she tried to quicken her moves.

"Nin-what?" Caspian asked, confused.

"Never mind," came the breathless reply as Claire lunged at him and cut down diagonally, but changing direction half-way down and catching him in the side.

Caspian let out a gasp as the blunt sword hit his side, winding him. "Oof!"

Claire dropped her sword and hurried to his side. "Caspian! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"I'm...fine..." he gasped as he held his side and doubled over.

"It's a good thing you decided to wear your chain mail this time Cas!" Edmund called from where he sat on the side. Though he hid it well, his eyes shone with glee at seeing his friend beaten by a girl.

Caspian took a deep breath and straightened up. "I guess that's enough for today," he told Claire, and she grinned happily, clapping her hands.

"I so got you! My defence might suck, but my attack is awesome!" she exclaimed, excited.

"Your attack is satisfactory," Caspian commented as he picked up the fallen swords and left the field to put them back in the armory.

"You're just a sore loser!" Claire called at his retreating back, and once he was out of hearing shot, she and Edmund both double over in laughter.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Edmund exclaimed, sliding of the side fence and landing on the ground with a thump. A cloud of dust rose from the ground and he began to cough.

"Ohhh, poor baby," Claire cooed, patting him on the back to 'help' his coughing fit along.

Once he stopped, Edmund stood, glaring at her. "Shut up," he said finally before stalking away in the direction of the stables.

Claire knew his reaction to her teasing was a joke in itself. "You're just a loser!" she called, changing the sentence she had just yelled to the Telmarine king, and she laughed as she walked off in the direction of the castle.

Once she got there, Claire changed into a nice, light brown dress and walked through the halls in search of her mother's room. She found it eventually, but had to ask for directions many times. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" Claire heard Damien call. "It's open!"

She opened the door slowly, peeking in. "Hey, it's Claire."

"Hello Claire," Damien greeted her, and he smiled up at her from where he sat, sketching in a book.

"Where's Mom?" Claire asked, and before Damien could reply Meredith emerged from the bathroom.

"Claire baby!" she called happily and walked over, giving Claire a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" she asked after releasing her.

"Oh, I'm fine. What about you? How are you going?" Claire asked with concern. Her mother was getting gradually bigger, and often skipped breakfast as she was still getting a little morning sickness, but not as much as in the earlier months.

"I'm doing just fine, sweetheart. This baby's bein' real good to it's momma! It's gonna be a good one!" She smiled at Claire. "Come sit down Claire."

Claire moved and sat with her mother and stepfather. "So, how are you both liking it here?"

"It is lovely, but very different to what we're used to," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, it's no cave in the woods to be sure," Claire laughed. "So, have you two thought about a name for the little one?"

Damien shook his head. "Not yet. We are still talking about it, but there is still time."

"Just over four months until this one will be making an appearance," Meredith commented, and her blue-grey eyes sparkled as she rubbed the bump on her stomach.

"I can't wait!" Claire said excitedly. "I love babies so much, and having another little sibling would be so cool!"

"Another one?" Damien asked, confused and suspicious.

"Oh, umm, my, ahh, adopted mother had a son about 2 years after she adopted me. His name was...is...Lyle. He was an annoying brat and half the time I thought I hated him, but looking back, I guess I loved him all the way along."

Damien saw the tears begin to form in his stepdaughter's eyes, and took it as his cue to leave his wife to handle things. "Well, I think I'd best be going for a walk. I've been sitting here drawing dimensions for furniture for far too long. I'll be back in a little while." He stood and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his cloak and leaving the room before even putting it on his shoulders.

Meredith turned to her quiet daughter. "You miss your family, don't you?"

Claire smiled a little through her unshed tears. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," Meredith replied, standing and walking over to sit beside her daughter. "I missed you all this time, so I know how it feels."

"No, you don't," Claire replied bitterly, and Meredith was taken aback by the tone in her daughter's voice. "Before Aslan saved me, Linderman told me that all my friends and family were dead! I haven't even mourned them, because I guess it was like I am just here for a holiday, and, for a while I guess I almost tricked myself into thinking that if I ever went back, it would be just the same as it was when I was first captured." Tears were now streaking down her cheeks, and she held in sobs.

Meredith leaned over and gathered her daughter in her arms. "There isn't anything I can do to take away the pain, and that kills me, love. I love you so much, and you are my darling little girl, and I would do anything to stop the pain, but I am so sorry that I can't. But I promise you right now, that while you miss your family, and you mourn their loss, I am here for you. I know I didn't raise you, and for that I am so sorry, but you are my daughter here and now, and I am going to make up for everything that I didn't do while you grew up, okay?"

Claire smiled up at her mother through tears. "You've been a great mom to me, but I just..."

"You miss Sandra."

"Yeah, I do. I mean, sorry to say this, but, she was my mother! She was there when I was crying after school because of the girls in my class being mean to me, and she was the one that looked after me when I was struggling through Dad's lies after you died, when he was rounding people up. She divorced him not just because he lied and hurt her, but he hurt me, and I hate to say it but that was the main reason! She loved Daddy so much, and she never would have even considered divorce, but when she sat up through the nights and held me in my terror after my nightmares, she knew that she couldn't stay with him anymore! She saved me, and though it hurt to have them split, I know she did it for me. My Dad...I never really forgave him for lying and hurting me, and tearing our family apart."

Meredith held her even tighter. "Oh Claire. I am so sorry, baby. I am so sorry." Claire began to sob and cry into her mother's shoulder. "No one is going to hurt you anymore, I promise. Over my dead body will anybody came anywhere near my beautiful baby girl! You have held so much on you little shoulders, baby girl, and I'll be damned if I let another thing be added! You are going to be alright, Claire. You'll pull through, I know you will."

* * *

><p>Susan squealed with glee as she examined her appearance in the long mirror of the room. "The ball is tomorrow night!"<p>

Claire laughed from where she sat on the lounge, shaking her head. The Gentle Queen was often mature, calm and serene, but the prospect of the ball being held the following night made her squeal and giggle like a school girl. "It's just a ball, Su."

Susan opened her mouth to respond, but Lucy beat her to it. "It's not _just _a ball, Claire! It's a wonderful event, full of singing, dancing, entertainment and all sorts of excitement!" Lucy explained to them. "You'll see what we mean tomorrow night, and then you will be just like us the next time a ball comes around."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

Susan was quiet for a moment, but then her face lit up anew. "Lu, the next ball will be the Christmas Ball!"

Lucy grinned and let out an excited cry. "Oh, I forgot about that! It will be so wonderful, just like the ones from all the previous years! I love all balls, but the Christmas Ball is by far the best! We must have those wonderful entertainers we had last time, Su! They were incredible! And I think I should wear a green dress, sort of like the yellow one I wore last year, but more mature and womanly I suppose. Ooh, it will be so incredible!"

"Lu, do you hear yourself? This ball isn't even over yet, but you're already planning the next one!" Claire was shocked.

"The Christmas Ball is a very big deal, Claire. You will see what we mean come Christmas Eve night!" Susan half sang the last part as she flounced off to change out of her gown.

"Whatever happens, Claire, tomorrow night will be one to remember," Lucy told her.

"Let's hope so," Claire replied, shaking her head once more as she went back to the crime novel in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is the next chapter! I am so sorry it is short, but I want to stretch this story out a little more. I am also terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update this one and the rest of my stories, but I do have a lot going at the moment, and, on top of that, my friends and I are creating a YouTube channel and all that jazz. ;)<strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Also, we did get up to 20 reviews for the last few chapters, so thank you to all who did that. I will tell you guys when I publish that one shot I told you I would for the 20 reviews. Also, there are 10 people subscribed to this story, so if I get 10 reviews for every three chapters that are posted, then I will write another one shot. Please let me know what you think I should do them on! Now, off to write that one shot about Meredith and Damien... :)**


	13. A Ball at Last

**Hey guys! Here is the next one! I hope you like it! BY THE WAY, I have been getting heaps of hits for this story, and lots of visitors, and I would like it VERY much if some of you would kindly leave a review! If there is anything wrong with it, please let me know! Thank you all for your lovely ones, but feel free to let me know if there is anything inconsistent or anything like that. I am only one person. ;)**

**However, I have recently acquired a wonderful assistant (TashiandtheBlackBumbleBee) who has been reading over my work for the last chapter or so, and is letting me know if anything is wrong. I am now aware that I switched from 'Adelle' to 'Adella' a few times in the last chapter, and I am really sorry about that! The name of the new dressmaker is 'Adella', just to be clear. I am very sorry about that. I was listening to Adele at the time, and I needed to think of a name for her, so I just made it Adele, but then changed it to 'Adella' to make it sound more Narnian, if you get what I mean. **

**Any ways, a huge thanks to TashiandtheBlackBumbleBee! She is the most helpful, honest, bubbly, wonderful beta/assistant/friend I could ask for, and she keeps me motivated. Just so y'all know, she and I have been talking a lot, and she has given me so many ideas, so she gets a whole lot of credit for this and future chapters. I think it's probably fair to say that when it comes to the story line, she works just as hard on it as I do. :) I might write the words, but she has officially become the inspiration and the motivation! Go read her stories, they're awesome! :)**

**I am part way through the one shot I promised, and I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided that for every ten reviews I get I will write a one shot. :) So that's three I have to write now...I am already doing one on Meredith and Damien's past relationship. What would you guys like the other two to be about? And if I get 5 more reviews, that's 4 one shots...hint hint...REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Hiss-THUD. <em>

Claire glared at her arrow from afar. It was still a little too wide, and she mentally urged it to move into the centre. Just once, just ONCE, she would love it if the arrow struck the middle, or even near it. But of course it never listened to her silent prayers.

Claire lifted the bow and grabbed an arrow, placing it on the string and drawing the bowstring back behind her ear, closing one of her eyes as she took aim. When she was satisfied with it, she closed her eyes and released, watching the arrow sail through the air and land right next to the other one.

_Damn. _

She was a pretty good shot thanks to her gun training, but an arrow was very different to a bullet. It traveled at a different speed, so she had to allow for the wind that would affect it's path, where as a bullet would stop for nothing as it sailed to it's destination, remaining in a straight path for great distances. But an arrow? Not so much.

"You know, I could help you with that."

Claire whirled around to see Peter leaning against a wall, and she glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well, I thought I'd get some fresh air seeing as I'm supposed to be out all night tonight at that ball Su's arranged," he said, looking not-too-pleased at the prospect of the ball.

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Your sisters have put a lot of effort into this ball, and you will go, smile, be polite and not get up to any mischief, is that clear?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother. Besides, it's not me you should be worried about. It's Ed."

"How so?" Claire asked, rubbing her chin and leaning against the wall beside him.

"Well, let's just say he's not the most polite person you will ever meet."

"Yes, I realized that, but what does he do wrong at balls in particular?"

Peter grinned, squinting as he looked into the distance. "It's not really a question of what he has done wrong, but rather what he hasn't done wrong. I remember when we first met the king of Archenland after the war, and he was about to greet the king but he sneezed in his hand before shaking hands with the king." Claire paled. "But that's not all. That night, we held a feast in honor of the union between Narnia and Archenland, and we were waiting for everyone to arrive before we ate, but of course Ed goes and eats first. But that's probably the best thing he did all night. We seated him beside the queen, and he reached _over _her to get the bowl of gravy. But that's not it. He picked the bowl up, lost his grip halfway and the whole thing landed in her lap."

Claire looked white as a sheet. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Ed."

Peter laughed. "That would be a good idea!"

Claire raced away looking for Edmund. She found Lucy and Caspian playing chess in the study, so she asked them.

"Do you know where Edmund is?" she asked, and Caspian laughed at her red face and worried look.

"Peter told you about Edmund and balls, didn't he?" Caspian asked her, highly amused.

"Yes, he did, but I don't see what's so funny about it! He could single-handedly ruin tonight!"

"I didn't know you were that excited about tonight Claire," a voice came from behind her, and she turned to see Edmund standing at the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, looking lazy and relaxed.

"No, _Edmund_, I am not all that excited about tonight, I just care about the people who spent hours organizing it!"_  
><em>

He frowned. "What, and I don't?"

Claire bit her lip to cut off an angry retort of some kind, and instead breathed deeply and replied to him calmly. "No, Ed, I know you care about them. They are your sisters! I just...when Peter was telling me about the things you've done in the past, I just flipped. Lucy is so excited to take me to my first ball here in Narnia, and the people really need relief from their grief lately, and I don't think you setting anything on fire, be it accidental or otherwise, will be very helpful or appreciated."

"Claire, a ball isn't complete without Ed messing something up," Caspian explained with a grin.

"I know, but this is important. Just, don't mess this up Ed, please?" she begged, and he sighed, nodding.

"Fine, I'll try my best."

"Thank you! Now, I have to go and find out what my dress looks like..."

"You don't know already?" Caspian asked incredulously. "I would have thought Su would have organized the dresses ages ago!"

"Well, she was a little too busy with everything that has been going on, and she is a person too, with a lot of emotional stuff to get through lately. She might have Aslan's strength and love with her, but that doesn't mean she is superwoman," Lucy told him.

"Maybe you could work out some of the stuff next time Caspian?" Claire suggested, and Caspian paled.

Edmund raised his hands in front of him as a sort of defence mechanism. "I am out of here," he announced, walking away before he could be roped into future ball preparation.

Claire chuckled and turned to Lucy. "How to get rid of a guy in 10 seconds!"

Caspian breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, you were just trying to get rid of Ed, you didn't really mean it."

Claire and exchanged knowing looks, nodding slowly.

Claire sat on the arm of the chair he was in. "I think decoration manager would be a great position for you! Don't you agree, Lucy?"

"Well, hmmm...I dunno. Perhaps in charge of the menu?" Lucy suggested, and Claire's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! That would be a wonderful job for you Cas! Can't you just imagine it? Asking all the guest about any allergies or dislikes, running back and forth from the cooks to the farmers to the guests...I think we should go and suggest this to Su right now, don't you Lu?"

"Oh certainly! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Claire's arm. They all but skipped out of the room, leaving a very afraid king in their wake.

Of course, the moment they rounded the corner, the two girls burst into peals of laughter, unable to contain it any longer.

It was good to laugh again.

* * *

><p>Claire sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. she had tried doing her hair up in many different styles, but none seemed right.<p>

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door.

"Claire! Claire!" a familiar voice called from outside, and Claire smiled, walking over to the door and flinging it open.

"Rory! Baby!" she leaned down and embraced the young girl tightly. "What are you doing walking around all by yourself?"

"I just wanted to see you," she replied, but Claire didn't buy it.

"Oh, and coming to see me didn't happen to involve trying to sneak into the ball tonight?" Claire asked, eyebrows raised, and a small blush dusted the cheeks of the little girl. Claire laughed and grabbed Aurora's hand. "Come on in."

She shut the door behind them, and walked over to the bed, motioning for the little girl to follow her. They both sat there, and Claire noticed how sad the little girl looked.

She had suffered greatly since her grandmother's death. By day, people stared at her, and by night she was plagued with nightmares. She was terrified of the man that had killed her grandmother, and no matter how hard they tried, Claire and the monarchs could not get her to forget about him. It was as though he was always there at the back of her mind, and he always would be. He was mocking Claire by terrifying the little girl. It was as though he laid siege to Aurora's mind, and Claire could do nothing to save the little girl. Not by herself, anyway.

She had been getting Aurora to spend time with Meredith, as they were good company for one another. Edmund had found work for Damien at the carpenter's, so he wasn't back until the afternoon, and Meredith didn't have anything to keep her occupied, and Aurora needed someone to occupy her. It was a perfect match, and Meredith had fallen in love with the little girl very quickly.

"So darling, is there anything I can do for you?" Claire asked the little girl as she slid her arm around her.

"Well..." Aurora trailed off, and Claire looked at her.

"I can't sneak you into the ball, if that is what you are hoping."

Disappointment showed on the young girl's face. "But...but..."

"But NO," Claire told her teasingly before becoming serious. She was about to speak, but there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Aurora called, and Claire laughed at her.

The door opened to reveal Peter. He saw the two girls sitting on the bed and smiled. "I thought Claire's voice was sounding a little more high pitched than usual," he commented wryly, and Rory leapt off the bed and flew at him.

"Peeeter!" she squealed, and he picked her up, swinging her around. Claire laughed as she saw the little girl's pink cheeks and sparkling eyes.

"Is there something I could do for you Peter?" Claire asked once they had all calmed down a little.

"No, I was just checking in to see if you were doing all right with getting ready. I also wanted to know if you had a conversation with Ed."

"I did, and he promised to be on his best behaviour tonight. He knows what will happen if he messes this one up," Claire replied, smirking, and Peter grinned back.

"Good. Now, little one," he turned to Aurora. "What are you doing terrorizing the poor guardian?"

She giggled at him. "I was being nice!" she corrected.

"She was trying to get me to let her sneak into the ball," Claire clarified.

Peter looked at the young girl with a mock frown. "Ohh, you naughty child!" he growled playfully, and Aurora giggled.

"I just want to go and be beautiful, Peter," she told him, and his expression softened as he dropped down onto one knee so he could look her in the eye.

"I know you're disappointed now, but trust me, one day when you're older, Susan and Lucy will get you all dressed up, and you will be so beautiful that everyone in the room will look at you with awe."

"Really?" the little girl breathed.

"Really," Peter confirmed. "But you have to wait."

"Why?" she asked, and Peter looked at her seriously.

"Because they won't understand how someone so young and so little could be so beautiful! The ladies will wonder why they couldn't have been as beautiful as you when they were your age, and they will all be jealous and feel bad. You wouldn't want them to feel bad?"

"No," she replied quickly, shaking her head.

"Well, then it's best to wait until you're a bit older."

"How much older?" she asked curiously, her brown eyes wide.

"Well, sixteen is usually the age," Peter told her, and she gasped.

"Sixteen? That's too long!"

"It's only 8 years, Rory," Claire told her, smiling. "You will last that long, I promise."

"But...oh, alright," she agreed finally, looking very disappointed. Peter took pity on her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell you what. How would you like to have a practice ball tomorrow night?" he asked her, and she looked at him strangely.

"What's a practice ball?"

"Well, it's where you get dressed in your best gown, and you get your hair done up all nice, and then we practice what you would do at a ball, and we can teach you how you would behave, what sorts of foods you would eat, and then, I can teach you how to dance."

Her eyes lit up and widened to the point where Claire worried they would fall out of her head. "That would be wonderful!" Rory exclaimed, hugging Peter around the waist.

"I'm glad you think so," he told her before turning to Claire. "So, Lady Claire, would you fancy attending the practice ball of Lady Aurora tomorrow evening?" he asked her formally, winking at her slightly, and she held in a laugh.

"I most certainly would, but only if the Lady Aurora wishes for me to be present at the occasion," she replied in turn, putting on an accent and everything.

"I do wish for you to be present at the accosion!" Aurora exclaimed, tackling Claire with a hug. The guardian laughed happily.

"It's 'occasion', not 'accosion'," she corrected with a grin, but Aurora couldn't hear her as she was too busy squealing.

"All right, that's enough!" Peter said growled playfully, and he walked over to the bed and swept Aurora up and over his shoulder. "I think we'll leave the Lady Claire to get ready for tonight's ball, my Lady Aurora. I will take you back to your chambers." He held onto Aurora with his left hand and reached out to grab Claire's hand with his right. He placed a feather soft kiss on it. "I shall see you later this evening, My Lady," he said smoothly, and Claire stopped herself from giggling.

"I look forward to it, My Lord," she replied, her hazel eyes sparkling.

Peter turned and left the room, and the moment he managed to open the door, Susan came rushing in. She didn't even stop to wonder why her brother was holding Aurora over his shoulder, and she ran over to Claire, holding a large bundle to her chest.

"Oh, Claire, I am so sorry! I completely forgot to deliver your dress to you today! I was so busy and-"

"It's fine, Su," Claire assured her, taking the bundle from her. "Now take a deep breath. You're no good to anyone in such a state!"

"I know, I know. I've just been running around the castle all day," Susan replied.

"Well, the ball doesn't begin for a while yet, so go to your chambers and have a nice, relaxing bath and then get ready. Everything is going to be fine, Su. I had a chat with Ed, and he will be on his best behavior."

The Gentle Queen looked as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Oh, thank you so much Claire! He doesn't listen to me when I talk to him about those things, but I am sure he would have listened to you."

"Well, I'll keep an extra eye on him anyway. Now go! And don't run, Su. There is plenty of time."

"Okay. Thanks Claire. I hope you love you dress. I did get a chance to look at it when it was nearly done, and it is going to look stunning on you, I promise."

"I'm sure it will. See you tonight, Su."

"Good bye Claire," she said and turned away, leaving the room.

Claire sighed and placed the bundle onto the bed. She slowly began to unwrap it, and a dress fell out. it was nicely folded, and she undid it slowly, lying it out on the bed, looking at it with awe.

It was beautiful! It was mainly white, as she had requested, and had gold detail on the bodice. It was strapless, but came with a wrap to go around her arms so she would remain warm and modest.**(Link in profile.) **It was gorgeous!

There was a light tap on the door, and Claire walked to it, sighing. "Who is it no-" She froze when she saw a nervous looking maid standing there. "Oh! Sorry, I thought it would be someone else! Please, come on in."

The young girl walked in, and Claire frowned. _Was she afraid of her? __  
><em>

"Okay, well, I have no idea how to get into the dress or do my hair, or what is even fashionable here, so I am going to need a lot of help," Claire said, smiling in an attempt to ease the tension, but the girl merely nodded and gulped. She was pale and her eyes were wide. It was as though she refused to look Claire in the eye, like she was afraid Claire would do something to her.

"Is everything all right?" Claire asked carefully.'

"Yes, My Lady," the maid replied instantly, picking up the dress and trying to get ready to help Claire.

"Oh, please, call me Claire. I am sure you're fine, it's just that you seem a little afraid," Claire coaxed gently.

"No, My L-Claire. I am fine, I assure you. Now, would you like some help with your dress?" she asked, and Claire smiled at her, nodding.

"If that's all right with you. I am sure I could never work out how to get it on!"

The maid merely remained silent and emotionless as she picked the dress up and motioned for Claire to go behind the dressing screen. "I can do the back of the dress up for you, but getting it on is simple."

Claire nodded, and though she was confused by the maid's behaviour, she took the dress from her and walked behind the screen. She took off her own and slid the dress onto herself, and found it to be surprisingly light. She had expected it to be incredibly heavy, but it was fine!

"I am coming out now," she called to the maid, and she walked from behind the screen and turned around so the maid could do up the ties on the back of the gown.

Claire then sat down and let the maid, who's name she still hadn't learnt yet, begin to do her hair.

It took a lot of time and patience, but was eventually done. The maid, who was not overly communicative, then applied kohl to Claire's eyelids and powdered her cheeks, and she was then ready.

The maid walked out of the room without a word, and Claire frowned. She had wanted to thank her for her help, but she had left before the guardian had the opportunity to do so.

Claire got up from the chair she sat on and walked over to her mirror, and was shocked by what she saw. Whoever that maid was, she had known what she was doing. Claire's hair was pulled back in a strange hair style she hadn't seen before, and her makeup was done to perfection. All in all, she looked nice. Not too incredible, but nice.

Taking a deep breath, Claire picked up her white, silk shawl and walked downstairs, not looking forward to what was ahead.

* * *

><p>Peter looked around the slowly filling hall. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and leaves of all different kinds, and the marble floors and walls had been scrubbed to shining perfection. In a brief moment of boredom, the high king wondered how they got ladders high enough to clean the walls all the way to the top.<p>

"Peter!" Susan's scolding voice drifted to him, and he turned to see her walking toward him quickly, and his oldest younger sister was just as angry as she was beautiful.

"Is everything all right, Su?" he asked her carefully.

"No, it's not. People are coming, and you need to be at the door to greet them, not standing there gawking at the ceiling. In all my life, I will never understand how such a smart, strategic man could be so thick-headed!"

Peter raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "You think I'm smart?"

"And thick-headed. Now go!" She shooed him away before taking a deep breath and walking toward the table where the servants were setting up the food. "Oh, no, don't put the bread there! It must go with the gravy!"

* * *

><p>Claire frowned and looked around her. All she could see was stone, everywhere she turned. She groaned and slammed her hand into the wall and quickly withdrew it as her fingers snapped. She scrunched her face up and watched them snap back into place, and all bruising disappeared.<p>

"Lost?" a familiar voice came from behind her, and Claire whirled around to see Edmund standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Ed, you scared me!" She whacked him on the arm, inwardly hoping that he hadn't been there to see her hand heal.

"I am quite frightening, aren't I?" he asked with a grin.

Claire looked at him seriously. "You would be, if your head wasn't quite so big."

He looked at her and placed a hand against his heart as though he had been wounded. "Well then! It looks like I won't be helping you get un-lost then!"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Un-lost?"

"Yes. It's a real word, you know. It's just lost meaning over time."

Claire snorted. "Well, that's ironic."

Edmund looked at her thoughtfully. "I suppose it is a little ironic, isn't it? The word 'un-lost' lost meaning over time..." He chuckled quietly. "I'll have to remember that one."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Ed, aren't we a little late for the ball?"

"No, of course not. It's supposed to start at seven, but everyone knows that it's not fashionable to arrive on time. It's better to get there around seven thirty, or eight at best."

"Really? And how do you know this?" Claire asked him curiously.

He swallowed nervously. "Well, I suppose it's kind of...actually, let's get you to the ball."

Claire laughed. "Let's."

* * *

><p>Peter ushered in the last of the guests before closing the doors, but he didn't lock them in case there was anyone running late. Which, by the look on Su's face, was quite likely.<p>

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the High King walked over to his very distressed sister.

"Is everything all right Su?" he asked, knowing he was dooming himself with the question.

"Yes, peachy," she hissed in reply. "Claire and Edmund aren't here yet!"

"Oh, it will be alright Su. They'll get here. Claire probably got lost somewhere, and Edmund always does this."

"Yes, he has that silly notion in his head that it is acceptable to be late to formal functions," Su said, and she didn't sound to happy about it. "I have tried to tell him otherwise, but he won't listen to me!"

"Well, he wouldn't be Ed if he wasn't completely infuriating, would he?" Peter asked her, and she nodded.

"I suppose. I just hope they get here soon. He's supposed to be making a toast to something, and Claire...I just want her here."

"I'm sure they'll be here..." Peter trailed off as one of the side doors opened and Edmund and Claire walked in. Susan frowned at his face and turned around to see the two late comers, and she was by their sides before Peter had a chance to blink. Not that he wanted to at the moment.

Claire was absolutely stunning. He had seen many beautiful ladies in his time, but they were all the same. But not Claire. She was different, in a good way. And he couldn't take his eyes off her, even for a moment.

"What took you so long?" Susan demanded, and Ed rolled his eyes and gave Claire a look.

"Claire got lost, so I went to find her," he explained simply, and Claire held in a snort. He had found her by chance because he had been going in the opposite direction to the ball!

"Well, I am sorry I didn't send anyone to show you the way Claire, I should have thought about that more. Maybe Peter could next time?" She turned around to look for Peter, but he wasn't behind her. He was still on the other side of the room with his eyes glued to the guardian.

He realized that his sister was looking at him funny, so he snapped out of it and walked over, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

"What took you both so long?" he asked, smiling and hoping he wasn't blushing. He didn't spare Ed so much as a glance, but was still looking at Claire.

"I got a little lost," Claire said with a smile, and his heart rate sped up, if that was even possible. "But Ed found me and brought me back safely."

"Yes, I am quite heroic," Ed commented, and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yes. My hero," she sang, kissing him on the cheek, and Peter felt a strange feeling in his gut as he watched.

Susan saw her older brother's face out of the corner of her eye, and she managed to make sense of the situation. She turned to Ed, who was laughing at Claire. "Ed, there's someone I'd like you to meet over here."

"Oh, sure," he said, becoming formal once more. Susan grabbed his arm and walked away, but not before giving Peter a discreet wink.

Claire turned to Peter. "So, is everyone here?"

He nodded. "Ahh...yeah, I think so. Ariana is somewhere looking for me probably."

Claire chuckled. "If she gives you any trouble, just let me know, okay?"

"I can handle her, it's all right."

"No, seriously Peter. If she bothers you, I will have a few words with her. I know how to deal with people like her."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You're..."

"Incredible? Amazing? Talented?" Claire suggested jokingly.

"Well, I was going to say odd, but those things too," he replied. "You just...you're not like anyone I've ever met."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked him curiously.

"Good! Yes, it's good. I just...sometimes I hardly even know what to say to you. You're predictable, but unpredictable at the same time."

"Well, that makes perfect sense."

"What I mean is, I guess I always know that your first reaction will always be to protect us, because that is who you are and that is your duty. But at the same time, you are...unpredictable. Beyond our safety, I mean. I never know what you're going to do or say next, because you are such a complex and secretive person. But I mean all this in a good way," he assured her.

"Thanks, I think," Claire replied, and an uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"Ahh, would you like a drink?" Peter asked her, and she nodded.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Wine, grape juice-"

"Just some grape juice will be good, thank you," Claire told him, and he nodded before turning away to get her drink.

Claire stood by herself for a while before she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Susan. "I thought you were introducing Ed to someone?" she asked, and Su shook her head.

"Oh, I am done with that," she assured Claire, but the former cheerleader didn't believe a word of it.

"You didn't even take him to talk to anyone, Su. Why did you two just take off? You know I already talked to Ed about his behaviour for tonight-"

"Oh, it wasn't anything like that. I am sure he will be good tonight, and I didn't need to discuss that with him."

"Then what did you need to discuss, if you don't mind me asking."

Susan smiled at her clueless friend. "You," she replied simply, and Claire found herself becoming confused.

"What about me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. Unless cluelessness has become against the law."

"How am I being clueless?" Claire asked her.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, we are in a room surrounded by beautiful, highly classed women, and Peter doesn't spare them a second glance, but the moment you walk through those doors, 20 minutes late and laughing like a hoon, his eyes nearly fall out of his head. He was amazed at you, Claire."

"Because I was late? I told you I was sorry for that, and I thought her heard me. I'll go and explain to him-"

"No, it has nothing to do with you being late, Claire! For such a smart girl, you can be so dumb sometimes..." she trailed off and leaned over to Claire, whispering in her ear. "He was amazed because you look stunning tonight."

Claire froze. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I mean, honestly, where did you learn to do your hair like that?"

"Oh, the maid you sent did it for me. I can barely put my own hair in a bun, let alone achieve this." Claire stopped when she saw the frown creasing her friend's face. "What's wrong, Su?"

"Oh, it's just...you said, the maid did it?"

"Yes, that's right. She wasn't very talkative, and I didn't catch her name, but she did a good job. What has that got to do with anything?"

"I just...don't remember sending a maid to your room...I did regret it, and wish I had when I remembered, but by then I was down here and I couldn't do anything about it, so I just hoped that you would manage on your own."

Claire looked just as confused as Susan. "But...she did say that you sent her, I think."

Susan shrugged. "Oh well, I suppose unless you see her walking around the castle, it will remain a mystery. I may have asked her to and forgotten, but it unlikely. Still a possibility, though. Oh, look, the hero is returning."

Susan winked at the guardian as she saw Peter coming back with two goblets in each of his hands, and she sidled past Claire in a flash, and was off speaking to other guests in the blink of an eye.

"Did Su want something?" Peter asked as he approached and handed Claire her drink.

"Oh, she was just...giving me a few tips on tonight and how I should go about things." She took her drink from him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Ariana bit down on her tongue in an effort to hold in her anger. She had the biggest, brightest dress in the room, and she had her make up applied to perfection, but the High King still had his eyes glued onto that chirpy blonde. What did he see in her? She certainly wasn't thin, or lady-like, for that matter. Sure, it was her duty to protect the monarchs, but that did not make her special. Any man could do that, and it was certainly not a woman's job. If anything, her position made her even more revolting. At least, in Ariana's mind.<p>

The thing was, if Claire Bennet was a princess, or someone of high standing, Ariana would be able to bring her down. She would understand her, and how to bring her down. But she was so confusing...Ariana just couldn't work her out. She had all the kings and queens, Caspian being the possible exception, wrapped around her fingers, and it didn't sit well with Ariana. A peasant girl should not be regarded in such a high standing...it just wasn't right.

But then there was Caspian, who didn't seem to be quite under Claire's spell. He liked her, but he didn't adore her and hang on her every word like the other monarchs. Perhaps it was something to do with his heritage, being a Telmarine and all.

"Sister, is all well?" a voice cut through her thoughts, and she whirled around to see her brother, Keren.

"Of course Keren," she assured him, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You looked a little...distant," he commented, looking at her carefully.

Ariana bit her lip delicately and looked at her brother. "Actually, I need your help."

"Whatever with, my darling sister?"

"The High King," she replied simply. "The little brat stands in my way. Still."

"That guardian? Oh, never mind her, sister. She is naught but a simpleton that has somehow earned the respect of the Narnian god. Her true incompetence shall show soon enough, and when it does. she shall be cast out of their good graces and will be forced to make her own way on the streets like the mongrel she is. Do not worry, my sister."

Ariana relaxed a little, and gave a strained smile. "Of course. I was being foolish. Thank you for allowing me to see that, my brother."

"Any time, sister. You will find the husband you deserve in due time, just you wait, my dear. Just you wait."

* * *

><p>Hours later, the guests had all left, and the servants cleared the dishes and food from the tables, and began to remove some of the decorations, but chose to leave a lot of it until the morning due to the late hour.<p>

Lucy had left the moment the ball had officially ended, as she had been exhausted by the lively Narnian dances, and Ed had escorted her, no doubt to get out of clean up.

Claire wanted to help, but Susan insisted that she let the servants take care of it. Peter offered to take Claire to her room, and she had no choice but to accept, especially seeing as her sleepiness was evident, and not something she could hide any longer.

So, the High King and his guardian walked along the halls of Cair Paravel, arm in arm.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Peter asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yes, I did," Claire replied, sounding like she didn't believe her own words.

"You sound surprised," Peter observed. "Why is that?"

"I just...never really enjoyed formal events. I've always preferred relaxing and being with good friends, and big, formal, uptight situations like a royal ball are not my cup of tea."

"Well, they weren't mine either, but you get used to them, I promise."

"It honestly wasn't as bad as I thought...I wouldn't do it for fun all the time, but I did end up enjoying myself in the end."

"Well, thank Aslan for that!" Peter exclaimed, grinning at his guardian. "I don't think I could bear it if you didn't come. It was much easier to cope with all the stress this time."

"Sure it isn't that hard to be in charge!"

"Oh, Su has the easy part with the planning. I have to sort out the problems, the arguments between knights...and much more. It was nice to know that if I needed help I had you to scare anyone and get them in line."

"Yes, I am quite frightening, but beautifully so," Claire confirmed, nodding seriously before allowing a grin to light up her face.

He turned and looked at her for a moment. "Yes, you are," he told her, looking into her eyes, and she turned and looked ahead of her, clearing her throat.

_He was amazed because you looked stunning tonight... _

_Stupid Susan and her stupid intelligence_, Claire cursed inwardly.

"Well, we're here," Peter said, and Claire looked around, realizing that they were standing at her door.

"Oh! I didn't think it would be that quick to get back. Then again, I did get lost last time, so I guess I wouldn't really know."

"Yes, well, I'll make sure I come and get you in future," Peter told her.

"Thanks," Claire said. "Thank you for helping me have a good time tonight."

"It was the least I could do, after everything you've done for us."

Claire smiled sadly. "I'm just getting started. Trust me, you ain't seen nuthin' yet!"

"Yes, well, let's hope you don't have to protect us too much. I hope you will get time to relax yourself and spend time with Meredith and Damien. They seem to like you," he observed, and she nodded.

"The feelings are mutual. They are good people, and Meredith really reminds me of my mother from Earth. I can't wait until her baby is born."

"Me neither. It will be a welcome distraction for Susan and Lucy, I should think. And you too, but I have a feeling even a newborn couldn't distract your from your duties."

"Probably not," Claire confirmed. "Well, I should probably get to bed. I am pretty tired, after all."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Good night," he told her, and before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into a gentle hug, and she returned it as her heart beat fast and hard.

They separated a little after a few minutes, but Peter kept his arms around Claire.

"Pete, I can't move unless you detach," she told him, laughing a little as she looked down at his strong arms. She looked up at his face, and her hazel eyes met his deep blue ones. Her heart stopped, and she felt as though she were floating.

And so Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia and Lord of Cair Paravel, leaned down slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to his guardian's lips before he turned and walked away, leaving a confused and breathless young woman behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh, cliffy! Don't shoot me, I couldn't help it! <strong>

**Anyway, please, please, PLEASE leave a review! I love you all so very much! :) **


	14. A New Friend

**Hey y'all! Here is a filler chapter for you guys...and the title might be a little bit of a hint for the next chapter, which will take a while to get out as it is really kinda complicated and will be hard to work out. I am going to have to get a book out and work everything to do with it out so I don't mess it up...but I think you will all enjoy it.**

**Also, there has been an interesting development in the writing of this story...my fellow writer and very good friend, Bee (TashiandtheBlackBumbleBee) is now officially co-writing this story with me! *dances around* You can all praise her for faster updates and better quality. :)**

**Also, there weren't really very many reviews for the last chapter...just to let you all know...**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot and any OCs. :)**

**So, without further ado, here is the aftermath of Peter's little slip-up, and the 'accosion'...lol...**

* * *

><p>Claire groaned, rubbing her eyes and slowly sitting up in her bed.<p>

She yawned and stretched her arms behind her back as her first coherent thought of the day came to her.

_He kissed_ _me_.

Wait, what?

She jumped out of bed and slid on a pair of boots. She grabbed her silk dressing gown and shrugged it on over her sleeping gown. **(Link in profile.)**

She opened her door and pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself as she walked quickly up the hall. She needed to see her mother.

She rounded a corner and ran into a solid lump, and she fell back and hit the floor with a thump.

"Claire! How lovely to run into you!" Edmund greeted cheerfully. "Do pardon the pun."

Claire groaned, and he helped her up.

"You know, we have got to stop meeting like this," Claire grumbled as she brushed herself off.

"Well it's not my fault that every time we meet in the halls you seem to be in a rush and not looking where you're going," Edmund retorted, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, why exactly are you running around the castle at midday in your sleepwear?"

"Is it noon already?" Claire asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. Personally, I would love to have only just gotten up like you, but some of us can't afford to be lazy," he teased, knowing full well that Claire rarely slept in as she took her job far too seriously. Of course, so far, all her job had really consisted of was following at least one of the monarchs around the place. It had been a few months, but she was still learning her way around the place, and her weapons training was not yet complete.

"Well, excuse me, I have to go," Claire told him. "As much as I would love to stay and chat."

Ed smirked at her. "Oh, I'm sure. Talking to me is the one thing that keeps you sane."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Claire replied with a teasing grin. "I'd better go, I need to talk to my m-" she cut herself off. "Meredith. I need to see Meredith."

Ed frowned, but ignored the mistake. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm fine," Claire replied a little too quickly, but Edmund decided to ignore it.

"Well, you best get off then. She was helping out in the kitchen a little, but Su found her there and insisted that she rest due to her pregnancy. Oh, and let Damien know that I would like to talk to him later on, if he is available."

"Okay, I will," Claire promised as she began to turn away.

"Oh, and Peter was looking for you before. I told him you were still asleep, so he left you, but he'll probably track you down eventually. Make sure you're prepared for whatever His Highness has to say!"

Claire sighed. _Great. _"Okay, I'll find him later. Thanks!"

"No problem."

Claire turned and walked away, and she clenched her fists tightly by her sides.

She _really _didn't want to face Peter.

* * *

><p>Meredith groaned loudly, throwing the stitchwork across the room in frustration. She hated being inside!<p>

When she had been on earth, all she had to do was sneeze, and she had an exciting adventure on her hands, whether it was running from the authorities, or hiding from people out to get her. It was dangerous, but that was what had made it so thrilling, and she missed it tremendously.

She would have loved to go to training or something like that with her daughter, but as she was now five months pregnant, she was expected to sit around and do nothing but sew and gossip all day. Of course, she refused to join the 'sewing clubs' with all the other ladies as she would rather chew on her own foot then listen to them grumbling about the way their hair hadn't done what they wanted it to. However, she had decided that, for the sake of her role as the wife of the carpenter and a friedn to the kings and queens, she would try and be lady like. So, attempting some sewing seemed like a good idea.

Not so much any more.

First of all, she couldn't fit the thread into the needle, and it took her an impossibly long time to get it in. Then, once she finally achieved that, she couldn't work out how to make a small knot so that the thread didn't just slip through fabric as she sewed. She made one that she thought would work, but it was far too big and noticeable, she she tried to pull the thread out, causing the needle to come free and her fist to come into contact with her face, which, of course, did not help with her frustration.

She sighed, trying to calm herself. Getting all worked up was NOT good for the baby, of her for that matter. She leaned back in the chair and rubbed her stomach, and felt the tension leave her body as she thought of the little one inside her. She was going to be a mother, again, and she couldn't have been more excited, even though it meant she was pretty much considered a cripple by those who cared about her.

Meredith was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door, and she got up and walked to unlock it. She swung it open to reveal her very distressed looking daughter.

"Claire, is everything alright?" she asked, frowning with worry as she took in her daughter's attire.

Claire looked around nervously. "Yeah, I just need to talk to you. Now."

"Okay," Meredith said, feeling a little confused about the situation. Claire was usually a calm, level-headed person, and this behaviour was very unlike her. Something really big must have happened for her to be behaving like that."Come on in," she invited, moving to side so her daughter could walk in.

Meredith shut the door once they were both inside, and she looked over at her daughter, who was pacing and not sitting down.

"Claire, please. Tell me what's wrong!" Meredith begged. "Here, sit down," she ordered, gesturing to the chair across from where she had seated herself. "You're making me dizzy, pacing around like that."

Claire sighed, and did as her mother had directed, but she tapped her feet and hands restlessly once she was seated.

"Claire, what on earth could have you in such a state?" Meredith asked, obviously worried. "Is Sylar back?" she whispered, and Claire shook her head quickly.

"Worse," she said quickly as she continued to tap her feet.

Meredith'e eyes widened. "What on earth could be worse than that?"

"Not on earth, here in Narnia," Claire replied, still tapping her feet restlessly. "Peter kissed me," she admitted finally.

There was a moment of silence, and Claire stilled to watch her mother's reaction.

Meredith nodded for a moment, before a grin broke out on her face, and before either of them know what was happening, peals of laughter erupted from the pregnant woman's mouth.

"I fail to see the humor in this, mother," Claire informed Meredith, who was holding her stomach and shaking with laughter.

"It's just..." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "You, Claire Bennet, fighter, warrior, agent and occasional assassin, have faced life and death situations without so much as blinking, yet here you stand freaking out, all because that boy kissed you!"

Claire sighed. "It is a little ridiculous, isn't it?" she asked ruefully.

"Just a bit," Meredith told her, winking. "But it's alright, darling. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. He is quite handsome, and almost every girl over the age of three in this entire kingdom is after him, so I understand why his charms would affect you so," Meredith said teasingly.

"No way," Claire protested. "I didn't like it! I mean...well, it was nice, but I just..."

"You 'just' what?" Meredith asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We can't have anything beyond a friendship. It would never work out!" Claire exclaimed.

"And how do you know that, Oh Daughter of Mine," Meredith asked her thoughtfully.

"Well...I just...do, okay? I just..."

"You seem to using the word 'just' a lot, darling."

"I know, I just..." she trailed off, rolling her eyes at the amused look her mother gave her. "I can't let a relationship get in the way of my duty. I have to keep on task!"

Meredith nodded. "Well, that does make sense. Just tell him that then!"

"I know, but I don't know how to say that to him! He really matters to me, and I can't hurt him like that..."

"Well, you have to do something. This might be a big castle, but you can't hide from him forever. He will find you, and you have to know what you are going to say to him."

"I know," Claire groaned, leaned back in her chair and letting her head slump at the same moment the door opened.

"Oh, hey love," Meredith called, and Damien shut the door behind him and strode into the room.

"Hello darling," he said, planting a kiss on his wife's head. "How are you?"

"I am doing good. We both are," she replied with a smile, rubbing her belly gently.

Damien smiled before turning to look at Claire. "Hey C!" he said, tousling his stepdaughter's already messed up hair.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Any time kitten," Damien replied teasingly as he walked out of the sitting room and into their bedchambers, closing the door behind him so he could get changed.

Meredith turned to Claire. "It will be fine, love. I promise."

Claire nodded. "Thanks Mom."

"That's alright love. Now, I was watching Rory this morning, and she said something about an 'accosion'..."

* * *

><p>As much as Claire would have loved to hide in her mother's room the whole day, she had to leave and get something to eat sometime.<p>

So, Claire walked slowly, making sure Peter wasn't about to spring out of the shadows and corner her. She knew she was overreacting, but she honestly couldn't help it. A relationship with anyone would mess with her job, and a relationship with the High King would do ten times as much damage.

Talking to her mother had helped, as it always did, but it didn't put a stop to her worry altogether.

Claire sighed and rounded a corner, passing people as she made her way toward the kitchen, where she hoped to sneak in and grab some food.

She eventually managed to get there without disaster, and she walked in to find the kitchen relatively empty. The clean up from lunch had finished, and dinner preparations for the monarchs wouldn't begin for another hour or so. There were only a few maids and one of the cooks left in there. The maids were wiping benches and sweeping the last of spilled foods from the floor, while the cook had her back to Claire and was bent over the stove, intently stirring and watching something in a small pot.

The maids looked up as Claire entered, but ignored her and went back to their work, so Claire walked over to the stove, where the cook was. Her first thought was how incredible the soup smelled, and the second was that this particular cook was quite young, perhaps only a year or so younger than herself.

"Umm, hello?" she asked, and the cook jumped, slipping and putting her finger in the soup.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she stepped back quickly, sucking on her finger as her face screwed up with pain.

"I am so sorry!" Claire apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you!"

The cook took her finger out of her mouth and cradled it to herself for a moment. "It's okay, accidents happen. I should've heard you come in."

"Well, if I was smelling something even half as incredible as that soup, I know I'd be hopelessly distracted from all else too," Claire told her, chuckling. "It smells delicious."

"Oh, thank you," the young woman replied, and a light dusting of pink covered her cheeks. She looked like a strange person, but not in a bad way, she was just very different to most of the stuck up women Claire had met during her time in Cair Paravel. Her hair was cut short and spiky, unlike that of most other women in the castle, who liked to have long, flowing locks. It was brown and short, and it suited her face shape well, as though nothing but having her hair that exact way would look right. She had a few freckles over her face that stood out in contrast to her fairly pale skin, obviously from being inside a lot of the time. However, it wasn't a sickly sort of pale.

Her dark brown eyes looked up at Claire. "My Lady..."

"Please, call me Claire," Claire requested.

The cook nodded. "Claire...may I ask you an odd question?"

Claire frowned. "Um...yes...I think so...what is it?"

"Well, if I may, why are you wearing your nigthclothes in the early afternoon, and standing in a kitchen?"

Claire looked at her a moment before bursting out in laughter. She managed to calm down after a moment, and she wiped tears from her eyes and saw that the other young woman was also laughing a fair bit.

"Well, I just felt like a lazy day, I suppose," Claire replied easily, instantly feeling at ease with this young woman. For a moment, she looked confused as to what a 'lazy day' was, but she didn't ask about it. "So, you know who I am, obviously, but I'm afraid I don't know you. What's your name?" Claire asked as she leaned back on the bench.

"Bellethiel," she replied. "But you can call me Bee."

"Okay, Bee. That's a nice name, by the way. So, you're a cook here?" Claire asked, making conversation.

"Yeah, well, in training, I guess. I help out the main two cooks, you know, the grumpy ladies, and in return I can experiment with some things in here when they are gone."

"So you think of things you think would go together, and give them a try?"

"It's a bit more complicated that that, working out how to cook it and all of that, but that's basically it. This over here is my latest creation," she told the guardian, gesturing toward the stove.

"Really? It smells wonderful!"

"I suppose it's alright. I've made better."

Claire shook her head in wonder. "It's looks and smells delicious," she praised as she looked into the pot. The soup was a reddish colour, and Claire could see different herbs floating around on the top.

"It's not even complete. I think when I show it to the head chefs as a menu option for the kings and queens Christmas ball, I will serve it with meat balls with cheese in the centre, and possibly served on some mashed potato or something like that."

Claire sighed. "It sounds so wonderful..." Her stomach growled, and she laughed a little. "I'm just a bit hungry."

"Do you want some?" Bee asked, and Claire looked at her disbelievingly.

"I'd ask if you were sure you wanted me to have some, but now that you've offered, NO ONE is standing between me and that soup!" Claire said, and Bee chuckled slightly.

"I think that was a compliment..." she said thoughtfully as she grabbed a ladle from one of the cupboards. "You might need to serve it yourself, because I am afraid that my finger isn't really going to let me have full control over the serving implement."

Claire winced. "I am sorry for frightening you."

"It's no problem, I get burnt all the time in this kitchen. Everyone does, pretty much. Everyone else is used to it by now, but for me, it still hurts every time."

"Well, I hope it feels better soon," Claire told her as she ladled some of the soup into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. "Okay, my first time tasting this wonderful thing..." she trailed off as she lifted the spoon to her lips, and Bee bit her lip, watching as the guardian tasted it.

There was a moment of silence before Claire's eyes widened to the size of the pan the soup liquid heaven had been brewed in. Her mouth exploded as she was hit with all sorts of wonderful tastes, most of which she couldn't identify. She swallowed the liquid and tried to not make herself shove her face into her bowl and devour the lot.

"Did you like it?" Bee asked carefully as she studied Claire's face for clues.

"No, I didn't like it," Claire responded. "I LOVED it! That was the most incredible thing I have ever tasted Bee! How do you come up with recipes like that?"

Bee shrugged modestly. "Well, I guess it just comes to me every now and then. Over time, I've learned what goes together and what doesn't, and I guess I expand from that knowledge and create whatever I'm in the mood for...provided the head cooks aren't in the kitchen. I prefer to cook without them hovering over my shoulder, doubting every ingredient I add, telling me it will be a terrible mix. I like to try things for myself, you know?"

Claire nodded. "Well, I don't know much about cooking, but I do understand about trying it yourself. Making your own mistakes is the best method of learning...but how you ever made a mistake, I will never understand. That soup was incredible!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Claire," Bee said, smiling a little.

There was an awkward silence as Claire thought of what to reply with, and she looked around to see that the maids had disappeared from the room sometime during the taste testing. Claire shrugged and turned to her new friend. "So, how old are you Bee?" she asked as she settled up onto the kitchen bench.

"Twenty-one," the young woman replied. "I'll be twenty-two in a few months. What about you?"

"Twenty-four and a half," Claire replied as she spooned more soup into her mouth. "Who do you live with here?"

"Just my parents and my siblings. A twin brother and a younger sister."

"How long have you been here? You don't look particularly Telmarine, I must say," Claire commented.

"No, I'm not a Telmarine. I was born in Archenland, but we moved here once the war was over. My grandmother was a Telmarine, and my father felt it important to return to where he could be close to his mother's grave, so we all followed him. Besides, it's an adventure, right?" She chuckled. "But now there's people dying all over the place, and while most people in the castle simply accept what the monarchs say, I don't believe a word of it." She then realized that she had said too much, but it was too late to take it back.

However, Claire simply nodded as she digested the young cook's words. "Well then, you're a lot smarter than the rest of them obviously. I am not permitted to tell you what happened, because it would be just slightly against the law for me to reveal information like that outside of the council, but I can tell you that you have a good head on your shoulders. Just don't worry about being here. You're completely safe, I promise. So is your family. Everything will be fine. I understand it must look awfully strange and frightening, but I assure you it is quite simple and is being dealt with accordingly."

Bee nodded. "All right. Thank you." She smiled, and huffed at her forehead, where her long fringe hung into her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else, but just then, the back door to the kitchen swung open, hitting the stone wall with a harsh smack.

A male fawn with a large belly and a scowl on his face stood in the doorway. "Alright, back to work! You!" He bellowed, pointing his finger at a startled looking black sparrow. "Go alert the other cooks, and tell them it is time to start preparing dinner for the monarchs."

He turned and spotted Claire standing in the corner, bowl in hand.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled angrily, advancing toward her. He began to yell in her face, spit flying from his mouth. "We don't need more maids in this kitchen, we have trained professionals. I don't know you and I don't want you here. Leave!"

Claire raised her eyebrows and slowly wiped the spit off her face. She then looked up and met his graze. "And who might you be?" she asked calmly.

"Who I am does not matter," he hissed. "Now leave before I have you working double time!"

Claire looked over to Bee for a moment, who was smirking a little as she knew what was about to happen.

Claire slowly turned her head back to the faun. "I believe that your name does matter," she told him calmly.

"Oh really?" he asked, eyes bulging out of his head. "And why might that be?"

"I just think that knowing your name would be helpful when I report you to the kings and queens for mistreating those serving under your instruction," Claire explained to him calmly.

"And what makes you think the kings and queens would listen to you?" he snarled, and Claire merely smiled in reply.

"They will," she responded simply, but her smile and simple answers were infuriating the faun further.

"And why would that be?" he asked, fury seething from his every pore.

"Because they trust me," Claire told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"And why would they trust a maid like you?"

Claire chuckled and turned to Bee. "Does he always ask this many questions?" Bee grinned and turned away, focusing on the soup boiling on the stove. Claire turned back to the faun. "Well, what is your name?" she asked him impatiently as she tapped her foot.

His face grew red and he stepped forward angrily waving his hand in her face. Claire raised her eyebrows. "I suggest you don't touch me," she warned him cautiously.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" he taunted, and, in one, foolish move, he tapped Claire's cheek. .

Claire grabbed his wrist in dug her fingers into the pressure point on the inside, and the faun gasped in pain and fury. She then twisted it, and, before he knew what was happening, his arm was up like a chicken wing and Claire had complete control over him.

"I did tell you not to touch me," Claire told him, shaking her head ruefully. "Now, I am going to ask you once more. What is your name?"

"Boetius," he gasped as she twisted his arm further. "My name is Boetius."

"And what is your job down here?" she asked him calmly.

"I am supposed to make sure all the servants are doing their jobs well," he told her. "Make sure they're on time and all that. I have to be stern!"

Claire snorted. "Not the the extent where you are intimidating them into doing their work. Now, I am going to let you off with a warning, but if I find that you have been mistreating any servants, be it here in this kitchen or anywhere in Cair Paravel, I will take you to the kings and queens and you will face the consequences for your actions. Is that clear?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I said, IS THAT CLEAR?" she asked louder, in his ear now.

He winced. "Yes. Yes it is!"

Claire released him and he groaned, cradling his sore arm.

"In answer to your previous question," Claire began. "I am Claire Bennet, guardian of the Kings and Queens, so yes, they would listen to me. Quite frankly I don't think the High King would appreciate knowing the the servant master is mistreating those under him. I honestly don't understand how you could think that is acceptable! Do the kings and queens mistreat you, Boetius?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know where your attitude came from then. But I don't want to hear of you mistreating anyone, is that clear?"

"Yes my Lady," he replied, bowing his head with respect.

"Alright, well, be on your way," Claire told him, giving him a nod, and he did so.

There was a silence after he left, and Claire heard almost choking sounds from Bee.

"Bee? Are you alright? Did you choke on something?" Claire asked with concern as she quickly made her way to her new friend. Bee turned around, her face bright red, and Claire saw that she was laughing, and trying to hold it in. Claire grinned, and soon the both of them were laughing out loud.

Claire soon had to leave and get dressed into something suitable for the day, so she bid farewell to her new friend and left the kitchens as many maids scurried in and began to pull out pots and pans of all different sorts.

* * *

><p>Once she was dressed into some breeches and a long, blue tunic, Claire grabbed a practice bow from the armoury and decided to practice her archery before the sun went down in a few hours.<p>

She cleared her head of all things to do with the High King and the ball that had been on the previous night, and instead focused on drawing the arrow back on her bow and angling it upwards just right to allow for the wind affecting the shot. Once she was satisfied with it, she released the arrow and watching it sail through the air and land on the target, a good few inches to the left of the center. But it was progress.

She heard clapping behind her, and turned to see Edmund walking toward her, smiling happily.

"That was good," he praised as he neared her.

Claire blushed a little. "Thanks. It's still not accurate though. If that was a moving person, I am sure they would have been able to get out of the way."

"But you're making progress, and that's something," he told her. "A lot of people would give up after the first few days, but you've just kept at it, and now you're starting to see the results of months of hard work."

Claire nodded. "I guess."

There was a silence, and it was broken by Ed chuckling.

Claire frowned at him. "What?"

"Well," he began. "I do believe that is the only serious thing I have said in weeks!"

Claire laughed at this. "Well, everyone's gotta have some ordinary moments, Ed."

He pouted. "Well, I'm not exactly used to it, all right?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it, Ed. It doesn't happen very often, does it?"

"No, and thank the Lion for that!"

Claire laughed. "Well, I should probably get back to practice," she said sadly.

"Oh, how disappointing. I was actually wanting to spend some time with you," he said, acting very sad.

"Then go and grab a bow," she said simply as she picked up another arrow from the ground. She hadn't exactly perfected the movement of grabbing an arrow out of a quiver on her back, but she was working on it.

"No, I'll just stay here and criticize you," he said happily as he hopped up onto the fence and sat, watching Claire carefully.

"Yes, because that will make me feel so much better," Claire replied sarcastically as she pulled the arrow back on the string.

"Of course it will. Now, aim, and remember to allow a little room for the wind," he advised, and she did as he said.

The arrow shot through the air, and landed a little closer to the target than the last one, and Ed clapped a little.

"See? Progress!" he told her, laughing as he jumped off the fence and picked Claire up by the waist, swinging her around.

"Ed! Put me down!" she yelled down at him, and he laughed.

"Alright," he said, and she screamed as he dropped her on the grass.

"Ed_mund_!" she yelled, emphasizing the last syllable. "What was that for?"

"Well, you told me to put you down," he justified as he shrugged.

Claire sighed. "I am so getting you back for that one day," she groaned, and he held a hand out to help her up, so she decided to try the same thing she had that day on the beach. She tried to tug him down with her, but he knew she was going to, so he steadied himself, pulling her up a little before letting her drop again.

She glared up at him angrily. "How dare you?"

"I'm sorry," he finally apologized as his laughing subsided. He walked over to pick up her fallen bow, and she saw the opportunity. She swung her legs around, glad she was wearing pants instead of a skirt, and knocked the feet from under the Just King, and he fell to the ground with an undignified _thump_.

Claire, of course, burst into laughter the moment he hit the ground, but he just lay there, face down, and she became increasingly worried about him as he remained still.

"Ed?" she asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

No reply.

"Edmund? This isn't funny, you know," she scolded as she got up on her knees and moved beside him, putting her hands on his shoulders and trying to turn him over. The moment she managed to turn him over a little, he roared in her face, and she screamed, jumping back and landing on her backside.

"That wasn't funny!" she yelled at the young king, who was now crying with laughter.

"You're right..." he started, bursting into laughter again. "It was HILARIOUS!"

Claire eventually began to laugh too, and they lay there on the ground for ages. Claire eventually sighed, wriggling up beside her friend and laying next to him, locking her hands together under her head, and she looked up at the sky, beginning to make shapes out of the clouds.

"And what are you thinking about so seriously?" Edmund asked, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at the guardian's face.

"I'm just making shapes out of the clouds," she told him, her voice dreamy and far-off.

Ed nodded in understanding. "That is a very serious thing," he said, beginning to do so as well. "Look, over there. It's like a cat's head. See the ears?"

Claire found what he was pointing at. "No, it looks like Batman," she argued.

Ed frowned. "What is a Batman?" he asked, confused.

"Who, not what," she corrected. "And he's a superhero where I come from. Made up, though. He was put in comic books years ago."

"Comic books?"

"Oh, I guess they're before your time. They're basically like a story, but with these drawing of the people, and then speech bubbles with what they're saying. They are really popular with the nerds and geeks, usually guys. Batman was one of the main characters in some of these stories. His parents were killed when he was young, so he was out for revenge. In the meantime, he saved the place where he lived, Gotham City, from criminals. He had a lot of money, and lived in this big manor place, and he wore this suit, and it had these ear-things on it, I never really worked out what they were, and they were just like that," she finished, pointing up at the shape in the sky.

Edmund nodded. "I still think it looks like a cat," he told her.

"Believe what you want," she said, not caring. They then lapsed into silence, looking up into the clouds. It was nice to just lie there together, looking at everything, especially in the middle of all the mayhem to do with the ongoing murder investigation.

It was nice to just have a break.

"So, did you like the ball last night?" Edmund asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was nice. I didn't absolutely LOVE it, but it was better than I expected," she told him.

He chuckled. "That's the good thing about low expectations...it's easier to impress."

"I guess."

"I didn't see you dancing though, so you couldn't have had the full ball experience," he informed her, and she laughed.

"I don't dance, Ed," she told him. "I've never really learnt how."

He sat up on his elbows. "Really? I hate the dancing lessons, but I am quite talented when it comes down to it, if I may so myself. Want me to teach you?" he asked, and Claire shook her head sceptically.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I am not really that coordinated when it comes to ladylike things. Put me on a battlefield, and I will have full control over myself, but put me in the arms of some handsome prince and I'll fail miserably," she told him ruefully.

"Well it's good thing I'm not a handsome prince then!" Edmund exclaimed as he jumped up and offered a hand to Claire. "I'm a handsome king."

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am not responsible for any damage done to your toes or any other appendage." She leaned up and took his hand, letting him help her up.

"Well, we'll see," Ed teased. "I reserve the right to sue you at any given time."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Claire sassed before laughing a little.

"You laugh now, but you will not laugh later, fair maiden!" he declared valiantly before taking her hand in his. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

"You may...I think," Claire replied, her voice and actions filled with caution.

"We shall start with a waltz..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is the first part...please leave a review! :) It would be VERY appreciated, I assure you...<strong>


	15. A Practice Ball at Last

"Peter!" Aurora yelled when she saw the High King walking in the castle. He had been in council meetings for an hour, and was very tired, but he always had time for the little girl.

"Hey Rory!" he greeted as she shot toward him and attached herself to his legs, looking up with a grin. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I was just going to find Claire," she replied as she finally let go of the High King.

"What for? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I just need a dress for tonight," she told him.

"Well then, I will help you find her," he announced. "Lucky for you, I just got out of meetings and I am now free to help you with whatever you need for another hour. So, where do you want to look first?" The little girl shrugged. "How about we start with Meredith's place? She spends a lot of her spare time there."

Aurora nodded, and took Peter's hand as they walked to the quarters where Meredith and Damien were staying. They didn't spend much time outside of it, except for when Damien went to work, but Claire spent as much of her time with them as possible.

Peter's theory was that Claire missed having a family, and being around Meredith and Damien, who were both really supportive caring, was like having a family again. Sometimes friends just weren't enough, even for the guardian, and Peter was glad that Claire had some people that she could talk to, especially seeing as she rarely spoke to any of the monarchs about things. She had started to open up to him, but he highly doubted she would be talking to him much in the future, especially after last night...

"Well," Peter began, focusing on that night and making up a schedule on the spot. "I will ask the cooks in the kitchen to make something special for us to eat, and we can show you how to eat and be all ladylike, and then we can do some dancing and help you with that. It will be lots of fun, I promise."

Aurora grinned with excitement. "I can't wait!"

They soon arrived at their destination, and Peter knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Meredith called from inside.

"It's me!" Aurora yelled excitedly, and Peter heard Meredith chuckle as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh! Peter, you're here too! Come on in, the both of you," she invited, waving for them both to enter.

Aurora wasted no time and ran in, jumping on the big bed, bouncing and rolling around as she giggled loudly. Meredith shut the door and crossed her arms over her swollen belly as she and Peter watched the young girl's antics, shaking their heads.

"So how are you?" Peter asked her, and she smiled at him kindly.

She placed a hand on her bump. "We're both doing well. I don't feel quite as sick any more. I think I am finally coming to terms with the fact that I'll be a mother in 4 months."

Peter nodded. "How is Damien taking the whole thing?"

"Oh, he is as excited as ever, but terribly overprotective. I thought he was bad before! Now he is watching my every move, and every time I lie down I must have at least two pillows under my head, preferably three, and then one under my feet."

Peter laughed as he pictured the carpenter running around, tending to his wife's every need and more. "Why does he do that?"

"What, the pillows?" Meredith asked, and Peter nodded in confirmation. "Oh, apparently he wants to make sure as much blood as possible goes to my stomach, and then my feet are up because they are sore from walking all day. Which, by the way, I don't do. The longest amount of exercise I do in the day is the walk to the dining hall for dinner!"

Peter laughed even harder. "I honestly can't imagine ever doing that to a wife of my own. I mean, I think I would let them do things for themselves, unless they wanted me to help them."

Meredith shook her head. "Damien once said something to a similar effect. Mark my words _Your Highness_, the moment those magic words spill for your beloved wife's mouth, you will become just as bad as my husband, if not worse. After all, it's not just looking after your wife, it's looking after your tiny, defenceless unborn child as well."

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense." He suddenly found himself playing out in his mind the moment when his wife announced that she was with child...and the face of his imaginary wife was slightly familiar too...

"So, is there something I can help you with?" Meredith asked Peter, and he broke out of his reverie and turned to the pregnant woman.

"Oh, Rory and I were just looking for Claire," he told her, and something strange flashed across her face before she nodded.

"Oh, well you missed her by an hour or so. She was here before, but I think she went to get something to eat. Why were you wanting to find her, if I may ask?"

"You may. She and I are holding a 'practice ball' for Aurora tonight. The poor thing was a little upset about not being able to go to the ball last night, so I thought I would give her something to look forward to tonight, and Claire agreed to come along."

Meredith nodded, smiling a little. "It's really nice that you are watching out for her."

"Who? Claire or Aurora?" he asked.

"Both, I suppose," Meredith replied with a sigh. "I mean, after everything they have both been through, it's nice that you are looking out for them. They are remarkably similar in some ways."

"How so?"

"Well, no matter what happens, they both always bounce back. I mean, Aurora all but witnessed her grandmother being brutally murdered, yet there she is, bouncing around and laughing like any normal, unburdened child."

"I am surprised at her myself," Peter commented. "Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers what happened. Maybe she has blocked it out somehow."

"Oh, she remembers alright. She comes to Damien and I in the night, screaming that the bad man is going to get her."

Peter's eyes widened. "Really? I had no idea!"

"Damien and I have been taking care of her. Her room is just down the hall after all. I was actually thinking that maybe after the baby is born we could possibly talk about adoption...I mean, I would have to confirm with Damien, but he does agree with me that it would be good for Rory. We could look for a house of our own in the city and look after Rory and the baby together."

"I don't think it is a bad idea, but it really needs to be thought about well. You and Damien need to be sure that you want her to be living with you both before you mention it to her. She really does love the both of you dearly, and the fact that she comes to your room at night when she is scared means that she trusts you. But you know, you and Damien both need to be careful. If that killer comes back and finds you, and Rory's there..." he trailed off, not really wanting to continue. Claire had filled him in on Meredith and Damien's hunter, and he wanted to make sure that everyone was safe.

Meredith paled a little. "I didn't think about that."

"Well, I don't think it really needs to be worried about Meredith," Peter said softly, putting an arm on her shoulder gently. "If he ever comes back, you have the protection of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Being here is going to keep you safe, not put you in danger. It's a tiny possibility, so small it is almost not worth mentioning."

"Almost. It's still there though. I just...I don't want to put anyone in danger. The killer...I don't know if Claire told you, but he wasn't after Damien and I...it was just me. I can't let him hurt my baby. If it wasn't for him or her I would leave everyone behind so no one could get hurt..."

"Meredith, you know that would crush Damien. Promise me you won't do that once the baby is born. He or she deserves a mother, and I know you'll be a good one. You already mother Aurora and Claire, and Lucy looks up to you as an Aunt. You're a good role model, the best there could be, and your baby deserves that," Peter told her kindly.

Meredith sighed and rubbed her belly again. "I suppose you're right," she said. Then, a slightly devilish smile crossed her face, and for a moment, High King Peter the Magnificent was very, very afraid of her.

"What?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm just imagining you with little ones of your own running around, haunting your every footstep. If they're anywhere near as reckless as you, I fear for the sanity of your future wife!" she exclaimed and chuckled slightly as she realized there was a possibility that his children would be her grandchildren. In her opinion, he and Claire deserved each other, but, of course, she refused to interfere. Things would be as Aslan wished for them to be, and she was not one to play god in their lives.

"I hope it won't be any time soon," Peter said ruefully. "I can hardly manage Lucy at the moment."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a nice girl to help you out," Meredith told him, and her evil smirk returned.

Peter blushed a little. "I think I'd better go and look for Claire."

Meredith tried not to laugh at his obvious discomfort, and instead nodded seriously. "Of course. Do you want me to keep Rory in here so you can look in peace? When you find Claire, you could send her up here to where Rory is."

Peter nodded. "If that's alright with you, I would really appreciate it."

"Of course it's alright! Now off with you!"

"Alright, I'll head down to the kitchens. Rory, be good! I'm going to find Claire and send her here!" He was met with nothing but giggling as a reply, so he shrugged and turned away.

Peter walked briskly down to the kitchens, passing the occasional worker. Anyone who could see him would have said he had a strange walk for a man. He walked with purpose, and even though he sometimes stumbled over an unseen crack, his stature and spirit screamed kingliness and regality.

He entered the kitchens by the back way, so he wouldn't be seen by too many people, and he found it busy with maids and cooks running everywhere. He originally intended to just peek in to see if Claire was there, but something strange caught his eye...

A scruffy looking lad was sneaking in around the stairwell, his eye on the warm, fresh bread cooling on the table in the corner.

_The cooks have worked hard for that bread, that's for them!_ Peter thought angrily as the boy swiftly stepped forwards towards the steaming hot bread.

He stepped forward from the back doorway and grabbed the boy by the collar, pushing him against the wall. A piece of bread fell from his hand, and all in the room stopped in shock to watch what was unfolding.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter demanded angrily as he glared down at the boy.

"I-I.." the boy stuttered, struggling to speak.

"M-My Lord!" a voice called from the corner. "I am so sorry, she didn't mean it!"

"You were stealing food from the royal kitchens!" he yelled angrily.

"Trix, you know better than to do this!" the voice called again, and a young woman jumped forward. Her short, brown hair was a mess and she was sweating from the heat of the stove.

Peter looked up at the young woman who had spoken twice now. "You know this lad?"

The young woman sighed. "'Tis no lad, My King. It is my mischievous, troublesome sister."

Peter frowned and turned back to the scruffy looking individual, and examined her closer. Now, as he looked closer, he realized that the young girl was fairly feminine in her appearance, but her hair was cut even shorter than her older sister's. It was messed up and she wore baggy clothing. She wasn't particularly dirty, but she had a light coat of mud splattered on her trousers, and her sleeves were covered in flour.

He let the poor girl go, immediately feeling regret at having handled a young woman that way. "I apologize for my roughness, I assumed you were a boy."

The girl smoothed her shirt out primly, an action which was surprising when one considered her appearance. "I'll consider forgiveness," she replied.

Peter raised his eyebrows and was about to respond, but he was cut off.

"Trix, be polite! You were about to steal from the royal kitchens! The least you can do is show some respect for the High King!"

The girl sighed heavily. "Fine," she said, obviously not thrilled. "I am sorry," she said sarcastically, and though it made Peter's blood boil to have someone so disrespectful before him, he decided to let it go. By the looks of her older sister, she was going to be punished fittingly when they got back home.

"I will let you off with a warning. I do not wish to hear of you causing grief anywhere else, is that clear?" he asked sternly, and the girl nodded, though she refused to meet his eyes.

He sighed and turned away from her to see that the maids had returned to work, but the older sister remained where she was, staring down her younger sister. Peter spoke to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Could I ask you something?" he asked, and her head snapped toward him.

"Of course, My Lord," she replied, bowing her head with respect.

"I am looking for a friend of mine, and I was told she may have been headed down here for some food a while ago."

"Are you talking about the guardian?" the young woman asked.

Peter smiled. "Yes I am. Was she here?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "She was here about an hour ago, I'd say. She ate and then left."

"Do you know where she went?"

The young cook shook her head sadly. "Sorry, she didn't say, but I have a feeling she was headed for her room."

Peter nodded in thanks. "Thank you..." he trailed off questioningly.

"Bellethielle," the girl informed her.

"Thank you Bellethielle. I am most grateful for your assistance. I will now go and search for her further!" he exclaimed, obviously not happy. Bellethielle smiled at him a little but turned back to her work, obviously unsure as to how to respond to the king.

Peter walked out of the kitchens, not very impressed at this merry chase Claire was sending him on. He had been looking for her for most of the morning, only to eventually reach the conclusion that she was, in fact, still asleep, at which point he had given up and gone to the council meeting. But now that he had free time and she was awake, he was tracking her all over the place.

As he walked, Peter reflected on the night before. He had been having a good time, and it had seemed to be an ordinary ball...but then Claire walked in. She had looked stunning in her white dress with gold embroidery, and her hair was done up strangely, but beautifully. She had been stunning, and something had come over him...it was as though the whole thing had been a dream. He had completely disregarded any consequences for his actions, and had not only spent the entire night giving all his attention to Claire, but he had walked her to her room, and then...

He shuddered, unable to bring himself to even think about it. He had enjoyed it, and it filled his heart wit warmth to think about it, but now the reality of the situation was setting in, and he realized that he would have to come to terms with what had happen. He had kissed the one woman he shouldn't have, and no he would have to face the consequences. She hadn't pulled away in disgust, well, not that he could recall. He desperately wished to know what was going on inside her head, and he really needed to find her and talk to her about it. He hadn't slept the night before, and if he didn't discuss it with her he wouldn't sleep that night either.

He was hiding it well, but inside, he was a mess.

Peter soon became tempted to jog, seeing as Claire's room was pretty far away, but he didn't want to look like he was in a rush anywhere in front of the people in case they became alarmed and thought something was wrong. He decided to head over to the archery field, which was only a small detour, so he could see if there was anyone there that would possible have an idea as to the whereabouts of the guardian, as chances were she wasn't still in her room. It didn't take that long to get dressed!

He rounded the corner to the fields, and his eyes met something he didn't expect...

Edmund had his arms wrapped around Claire, and they were waltzing slowly around the place. Claire had a big grin on her face and Ed was smiling softly. It was obvious that they were having a good time, and a pang of jealousy shot through Peter immediately.

Ed spun Claire out and she twirled back toward him, tipping him over and laughing as she watched him fall on his backside. Peter watched as they laughed together and Claire pulled Edmund up onto his feet. He pouted, pretending to be upset, and Claire leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek in an attempt to make him happier.

That was what it would have looked like to any other outsider, but Peter, in his jealousy, felt that there was something more. _So that's why she didn't kiss me back, and has been avoiding me!_ Peter seethed, watching Edmund playfully slap her hand away in mock disgust, though to him it looked more like flirting.

His heart sinking in his chest, Peter turned away.

* * *

><p>"<p>

"I should probably go up and get ready for tonight," Claire said eventually.

"Tonight?"

"The practice ball for Rory," she reminded him.

"Oh!" he remembered.

"Do you want to come?" Claire offered, not wanting to leave him out. He would also become an excellent icebreaker between her and the High King.

"I might drop in if I have time. Susan wanted to talk to me about something, but I'll try and make it for the end. Where will you be holding it?"

"I think Peter decided that it would be best out in the garden. We're just setting up some nice tables and lanterns and getting some food from the kitchens. Peter's going to teach Rory how to dance," she told him, and he smiled as she spoke.

"She'll love it," he said confidently. "I'll try my best to make it."

"Okay. Bye!" she called as she grabbed the bow and walked away, headed for her room. She was going to get changed and then go to find Peter, but the familiar golden head caught her eye. "Peter!"

Peter turned and saw the guardian walking over to him, smiling uneasily.

Claire really didn't know what had possessed her to call after the man she had been avoiding for hours. She didn't really want to have this conversation with him, but it was necessary for them to coexist in this castle together.

"What?" he asked her, and she frowned. Something was obviously off.

"I just...wanted to say hi. And...well, we need to talk," she said finally, but Peter would not meet her eyes.

"I'm busy. Maybe later."

"Busy? Really?" Claire asked, one eyebrow raised. She had a feeling he was lying, but couldn't think of a reason why.

"Yes. Busy," he confirmed, but his voice sounded false, even to his own ears.

"With what?" Claire asked curiously, folding her arms over her chest. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No," Peter replied curtly, and Claire knew something was up.

"Okay then," she said, nodding slowly. "I'll just...go."

He nodded also. "Yep."

"Okay. Bye," she finished, turning around. She was about to walk away when Peter called her back as he remembered something.

"Wait."

Claire walked back to him, feeling a little nervous, yet strangely hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Umm...Rory needs something to wear...for tonight," he told her, and she felt relieved yet annoyed at the same time.

"I'll try and sort something out," Claire told him, and it soon became even more awkward between them.

"I'll see you tonight?" Peter broke the silence questioningly.

"Yep. Tonight."

Claire took a deep breath and turned away, not wanting to continue the awkwardness that had settled between them.

* * *

><p>"Susan!" Claire called as she banged on the door for the third time.<p>

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Su called from inside. She opened the door and smiled at Claire. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Hey! Did Peter tell you about the thing we are doing for Rory tonight?" Claire asked her, and she nodded.

"I think it's amazing! She will love it!"

"I hope so," Claire said. "I just completely forgot that she will need a dress for tonight. I want everything to be perfect for her, and she will need to feel beautiful."

Susan bit her lip thoughtfully. "I really don't know what I can do," she said sadly. "Oh, wait! I can go and see if Lucy has any of her old dresses from the Golden Age! She might have something Rory's size. She was taller back then than Rory is now, but she probably has something that will do."

Claire grinned happily. "Yes! Thank you so much! You are amazing!" she praised, overjoyed.

"You're welcome. I'll take care of everything and have it sent to Rory, and have a maid or someone help her into it."

"She will be so happy!"

"She will," Susan agreed. "Oh! How did you like last night?"

"It was fun," Claire told her with a smile. "It was surprisingly good. What about you? Did you have fun? I didn't see you much after the start of the night."

Susan blushed a little. "Yes."

Claire smirked. "Where were you?" she asked, obviously very interested.

"I was just...talking with someone," she said, shifting nervously.

"Ohh...do tell," Claire said, smiling a little.

Susan sighed, looking up and down the corridor. "I suppose the dress can wait." She grabbed Claire by the arm and dragged her into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. "Okay, what I am about to tell you does NOT leave this room, understood? If Peter ever found out-"

"I won't tell anyone. Now hurry up and tell me!" Claire said impatiently.

"Well, I met someone really interesting, and he was so nice and sweet and funny...it was amazing!"

"What was his name?"

"Alston. He's the son of an Archenlandian noble," she added, and her cheeks turned pink.

"So you like him them?" Claire asked obviously.

"Oh Aslan Yes!" Susan exclaimed. "He's...everything I have ever wanted and more. He's perfect Claire."

"Well then, I would like to meet him and see if he really is how you say he is," Claire informed her.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Susan said, sounded slightly offended.

"I'm not saying that you would, I just mean that men can sometimes...trick women, I guess. I just want to make sure he is going to treat you well."

Susan nodded. "I know you care, Claire, and I am really grateful, but I promise you now; he is perfect. He's even invited me to go back to Archenland with him and stay there for a month or so."

"Really?" Claire asked with her eyebrows raised. "I wonder what Peter will think of that!"

"I hope he will let me. I mean, I am old enough to make my own decisions, and I am my own person, but I do want his blessing for this. He is my brother, after all, and I do care about what he thinks and says. I don't want him to dislike the man I love."

"Love?"

"Well, maybe not yet, but honestly, I can see it happening. Oh, I am so happy!" she squealed, and Claire laughed.

"I understand, Susan. Just make sure you don't do anything rash until you know for sure that this is love, not mere infatuation," Claire warned.

"I won't. I am the rational one out of all the Pevensies, after all," she commented, and Claire laughed.

"That is true, but even so, you can still make mistakes. Just be careful Su. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I really don't think he will ever hurt me, but I will be careful."

"Good. Now, I should probably go and find one of my dresses that I can wear for tonight. I will see you later." She stepped forward and embraced her friend. "Thanks for helping with Rory's dress. You're the best!"

"I know," Susan replied with a laugh as Claire walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Susan walked through the halls of Cair Paravel and hour later, a package under one of her arms. It contained the dress Lucy was lending to Aurora, and there was a lot of material for a dress that was meant for such a small frame.<p>

"Would you perhaps like some assistance with that, My Lady? Surely such a beautiful queen as yourself shouldn't be carrying such a large package in her own slender, delicate arms!" a voice exclaimed, and Susan almost jumped.

She turned and saw a familiar face, and a smile instantly lit up her face. "Alston!" she said happily, before checking herself and regaining her usual, regal stature.

"Susan," he replied, a sparkle in his green eyes. "It is wonderful to see you again, and so soon after our parting. The sight of your beauty warms my heart," he complimented as he took her empty hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it, before finally releasing it.

A light dusting of pink colored the Gentle Queen's cheeks."Thank you, Alston. It is nice to see you once more also."

"Where are you headed, if I may ask?" he inquired as he took the package from her arms.

"I was going to see Aurora and give her one of Lucy's old dresses," Susan explained.

"Aurora?"

"Oh, I haven't told you about her. I'm sorry, it...it feels like I've known you forever and I...I suppose at times I forget that you don't know everything about me and my life," she told him, and she internally winced at how soppy her words sounded. Alston, however, did not seem to mind her words at all, as a charming smile lit up his face.

"Thank you Susan. I feel the same way," he told her, and a silence settled over the two of them as his green eyes locked with her electric blue.

"So who is she?" Alston asked eventually, breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence that had settled over the two.

"Who?" Susan asked as she still looked into his eyes.

"The Lady you are taking the dress to."

Recognition dawned in the queen's eyes. "Oh! Rory...well, I guess she is a long story. Perhaps you would like to walk with me as I deliver her dress?"

"I wasn't planning on allowing you to venture all that way alone," he informed her with a smile, and they began to walk together once more.

They had only taken a few steps before Susan began to explain the young girl to Alston. "Aurora was the daughter of a Telmarine man and woman. Her father's mother was our old seamstress, and her mother died in childbirth. Her father was killed in the war, and she was staying with her grandparents at the time. Her grandfather then died over a year ago, and her grandmother died unexpectedly earlier this year. She had no other family to look after her, so we took her in. Her grandmother was a good friend of ours, so we consider it a personal favor to her. Aurora is a very sweet girl, and we all adore her. She is turning nine next month."

Alston smiled as they rounded a corner. "I am sure she appreciates your kindness and generosity. You really are one of a kind, Susan."

Much to her own dismay, Susan once more found herself blushing. "Thank you, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. She is a sweet child, and I could hardly leave her to care for herself on the streets. Who knows what could have happened to her? As the rulers it was our responsibility to make sure she was looked after. I suppose we have adopted her into our inner circle, in a sense. Her smile never ceases to light up a room, and we treasure her presence a lot. She was upset because she wasn't allowed to go to the ball last night, so Peter and Claire are organizing a 'practice ball' for her tonight, where they will basically recreate a ball, but it will be much smaller and not as big of a deal. Just Peter and Claire there with her."

Alston nodded. "Who is Claire?"

"Oh, Claire is our guardian," Susan explained.

"A woman?" he asked, surprised, and Susan found herself bristling for a moment.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. It is just surprising that a woman would take up such an important title," he explained.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why would that be?"

"I'm guessing that was the wrong thing to say," Alston sighed regretfully, and Susan remained silent. "I'm sorry if it was offensive. I am just surprised, that's all. I didn't mean that women cannot be in high places, in fact I do believe that if all rulers were women like you there would be no war, and the lands would be peaceful and good for all eternity. I merely mean that I when I first heard that a guardian had been selected for Narnia, I assumed it would be one of the generals, perhaps someone like Glenstorm or Stiros."

Susan nodded, understanding. "It's alright, I am not offended. I understand what you meant. Aslan actually came and told us that he would be bringing a guardian for us, and we all assumed that it would be some big, strong warrior, but instead he brought Claire, a short, thin blonde. To be honest, for a brief moment I wondered if it was truly Aslan who had come to us. It seemed so preposterous that she could possible protect us, yet she has done so much in her time here. In times of trouble, there is no one I would rather have around to help me. I would trust her with my life, as would my other siblings."

"She sounds like a good woman, but I do hope that she will not have to perform her duty too much," he commented wistfully.

"Why is that?" Susan asked him, feeling confused.

"Because if she doesn't have to perform her duty, it means that you aren't in danger," he explained, and Susan's mouth formed an 'o' for a moment.

"Thank you. I guess I hope so too, but at the same time, I feel safer knowing she is around. I mean, she is amazing. She is everywhere at once, helping out everyone at once."

"However amazing she may be, I can think of someone even more so," Alston informed her, and she turned to him.

"And who would that be?" she asked, playing along.

"I would tell you, but I can't seem to recall who it was," he said ruefully, scrunching his head in confusion. "But when I remember, you will be the first I tell."

Susan raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "Is that a promise?"

"You have my word, My Queen," he vowed, bowing low at the waist.

Susan chuckled as she blushed AGAIN. She then realized that they had arrived at their destination, so she turned to the charming young man beside her. "I am afraid I have arrived at our destination. We will have to part ways for now."

"Only for now," he said happily. "Please let me know if you ever have some spare time, and I would be more than happy to help you fill it. There are many sights in Narnia that I am yet to see."

"Perhaps we could go for a ride tomorrow?" Susan suggested, and Alston's eyes lit up immediately.

"That would be wonderful, Susan. I look forward to it, but if something important comes up, don't worry about cancelling. I am sure we could go any time. There is no pressure," he assured her, and she smiled at him.

"You have no idea how much it means to have someone around that doesn't make me feel under pressure. Thank you," she thanked him sincerely, and he handed her the package.

"It is my pleasure to help a beautiful damsel in distress. Have a good evening, My Lady," he told her, before taking her hand and placing a kiss on it once more. He then walked away, leaving a breathless and flustered queen in his wake.

Susan took a deep breath to calm herself before knocking on the door to Aurora's quarters.

There were a series a thumps before the door was flung open to reveal a red cheeked Aurora, grinning from ear to ear. "Susan!" she squealed, jumping forward and gripping the Gentle Queen around the waist before releasing her and running inside. "Come in! Come in! Come in!" she called excitedly, and Susan walked into the room, looking around. She spotted the flustered maid standing in the corner, who was supposed to be watching the young girl to make sure she didn't do anything too dangerous, but this was a very difficult task. Aurora was full of energy, to say the least!

"Thank you Rory. I have something for you," Susan informed her, and her eyes widened as she took in the package in the Gentle Queen's arms.

"Is it the dress?" she asked excitedly.

Susan nodded. "I found one of Lucy's old dresses that should fit you well. I think you'll like it." She unwrapped the bundle, allowing the miles of white silk spill out and she caught on her arm, pulling the whole garment out of the package and holding it up before the young girl.

Aurora's eyes widened as she took in the long, trailing sleeves and the beautiful but modest neckline. It may have been made for a young girl, but it was made to the standard of a queen's dress, as was expected. It had been Lucy's after all.

"So what do you think?" Susan asked her. "If you don't like it I am sure Lucy will have more-"

"It's PERFECT!" she squealed, jumping up and down. It looked as though she wished to touch the dress, but she kept herself from doing so. It was very delicate, after all.

"Well, I have some things to attend to, but I will send a maid to help you into it and get you ready and everything. I will quickly check in on Claire and Peter and see how they're going with getting ready, but if I don't see you tonight, I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast." She bent down and pressed a kiss to the little girl's cheek before straightening up to her full height once more. "Bye sweetheart!"

"Bye Susan!" she called after the Gentle Queen as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Night finally fell, and Peter collected the very excited little girl from the quarters she was staying in, while Claire got ready in her room.<p>

Myra, the first maid she had had after arriving at Cair Paravel, came to help her. Claire was happy to see her at the door, as she hadn't seen her for a while.

"Myra!" she said, smiling at the young woman. "It's so good to see you! It's been a while now, hasn't it?"

Myra nodded, performing a small, polite curtsey. "Yes, too long, My Lady," she replied serenely.

"Please, Myra. Call me Claire like everyone else. Come on in," she welcomed, gesturing for her to come in. She closed the door, and spoke to the maid once more. "I don't really want anything fancy for tonight, just a braid and a little make up. I just want Rory to feel like it's special, but not really terribly formal."

Myra nodded with understanding. "What dress are you wearing?"

"Oh, the same one as last night," Claire replied. "I figured it wasn't worth making poor Adella make me a whole new one for something like this, but at the same time not many of my other dresses are quite formal enough."

"I understand. Do you need any help getting into the dress?" Myra asked, and Claire shook her head.

"I should be all right, thanks. I'll just go and quickly get changed, and then we can just do my hair and make up, and then you're free for the night!" she informed Myra, and the maid smiled.

Claire grabbed her dress from the closet and walked behind the dressing screen, changing as quick as she could, which was a lot longer than she would have liked. It was hard to get into the dress and adjust it properly, but she managed eventually.

She then walked back into the rest of the room, and sat down in front of the dressing table, her back straight. She went through the various bits of jewellery she had received since arriving, trying to decide whether or not to wear any of it that night. Myra began to brush her hair, and Claire prepared herself for yet another half hour of torture. But it was worth it, for Rory, and deep down Claire really did want the little girl to have a good night.

But with Peter there, she didn't really know if she would be having a good night.

* * *

><p>Peter walked up to Rory's door, dressed in some of his finest clothing. He took a deep breath, preparing to be the perfect gentleman for the entire evening. It would certainly be awkward with Claire, but he hoped that Rory would possibly serve to stop some of the tension.<p>

He was about to knock when the door swung open itself, and Rory stood there smiling.

"Hey Peter," she greeted, obviously happy to see him, but not as much as usual.

Peter pushed aside the strange feeling in his chest, and held his arm out to her. "Are you ready, My Lady?"

She smiled gently. "Of course, My King," she replied cheekily as she stepped forward and took his arm, closing the door behind her.

She looked much more grown up than usual, with her hair done up nicely and her make up applied in just the right way to accentuate the shape of her face. Her dress fit her surprisingly well, and she walked with her back straight and her chin up. It was like she already knew everything he and Claire were going to teach her that night!

"You look beautiful this evening, My Lady," Peter complimented with a smile.

"Thank you, My Lord," she replied, and he frowned at how ladylike she was. She was still the same cheeky little girl as usual, but she was much more...knowledgeable than she had been the day before.

"Claire should be there when we arrive, but if not, she will be there shortly after," he told her, and she nodded.

"I am looking forward to seeing her. She is so pretty, don't you think?"

Peter almost displayed his discomfort, but he managed to avoid doing so. "Umm...I suppose she is."

"I think she is one of the prettiest girls in the castle," Rory said, quite matter-of-factly.

"Well...yes," he replied uncomfortably.

"Did she look beautiful last night? I heard her dress was amazing!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so...Anyway, tonight should be fun, shouldn't it Rory?" he asked, changing the subject quite obviously.

Peter was struck by a sudden wave of nostalgia as he looked at the little girl beside him. He stopped walking, and knelt down to her height. She looked him square in the face, her face expectant. "Promise me something, Rory?" She nodded, smiling. Peter swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. "Don't grow up too fast, okay?" She nodded again, and he stood up. As they walked on, Peter couldn't somehow chase away the suspicion that there was something strange about Rory of late. She certainly acted normal, that was for sure, as she had always been (or as long as he had known her) but her eyes... sometimes when he looked into them they didn't seem like a normal eight-year-old's.

They soon reached the small outdoor area where the servants had set up a small area for the event. There was a table, and some space for dancing. Small lanterns lit up the place, and there was a small gathering of musicians in one corner that were being paid extra to what they had been to play the previous night. Everything had been set up, and Peter was glad for it.

"It's beautiful," Rory commented, and he smiled at her.

"I am glad you like it. Oh, here comes Claire," he told her, and they both turned to see the blonde guardian walking down toward them, out of the building and through the gardens to the clearing where they were.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Claire exclaimed when she walked up. She looked down at Rory. "As are you, My Lady," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you Claire," Rory said with a nod of her head. Something seemed off to Claire, but she dismissed it and turned to Peter.

"Nice to see you," she said, acknowledging his presence with a nod, and he replied in kind.

"So, let's get down to business," Peter started, hoping to keep things rolling and avoid any awkwardness between Claire and himself. "While we wait for the food to be brought out, I think that it might be good to go through a few things first."

Claire struggled to listen to what the blonde king was saying as she took deep breaths to try and calm her nerves.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is the next chapter! I am so sorry it took ages, I haven't been 100% lately, but I am trying to get cracking on the next one for you all. In the mean while, I hope you enjoyed that one! PLEASE leave a review! They are all very much appreciated! :)<strong>


	16. A Dangerous Game Part 1

**AN: Soooo...here is yet another chapter. :) Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot and any OCs. :)**

* * *

><p>Claire groaned as there was a bang on the door.<p>

"Come in!" she called out, and the door flung open to reveal Lucy.

"Hi! How are you this morning?" she asked, just as chipper as usual.

"I'm alright," Claire replied. "A bit tired, but I'll wake up in a minute."

"Well, you better get up! The tournament is today!" she exclaimed.

Claire blinked a few times before it sunk in and she sighed slowly. "Unnnhh..." she groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm coming."

"Come on, silly!" she yelled, pouncing on the bed and laughing.

Claire laughed. "Lu, get off!" she called, but it was muffled due to the pillows being piled onto her face by the young queen.

"No!" the young queen laughed. "You have to get up Claire!"

Claire rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. "I'm out of bed!" she yelled, and Lucy laughed from where she was up on the bed, tangled in all the sheets.

A voice came from the open door. "Uhh, Lu," Ed began. "I don't think that's what Susan meant when she asked you to come and wake up Claire."

Lucy jumped out of the bed and grinned at her brother, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, she's up, isn't she? What will work will work!"

Ed snorted. "I don't think she's quite up yet...she is lying on the ground."

"Not my problem," Lucy said simply, raising her hands in the air before turned to Claire. "I am going to go down to breakfast. Hurry up! I want to see you down there!"

"Unnhhh," came the reply, and Ed laughed.

"How articulate," he commented, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Well, I'm off!" Lucy announced, bouncing out of the door.

"Come on Claire, get up!" Edmund told her. "Peter won't be happy if you miss breakfast again!"

"Help me up," she said, and he smiled, holding a hand out to her. "And if you do that thing where you help me up for a little bit and then let me drop to the ground again, I will rip your head from your shoulders," she warned him grumpily, and his smirk disappeared.

"Okay, okay! I won't," he promised as he helped her up.

"Now go. I'll get dressed quickly and then be down to eat," she told him, and he nodded.

"Hurry! Your breakfast awaits you...and then, the tournament!" he announced dramtically before sweeping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Claire sighed, allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>By the time Claire finally managed to find her way to the dining hall, breakfast was beginning to be packed up. Peter was still there, however, and his face lit up when he saw her come in.<p>

"Good morning Claire," he greeted, stepping over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I slept well. Now, we have some breakfast left...luckily, Edmund hasn't shown up yet, so he hasn't eaten it all," Peter joked, and Claire chuckled.

"You guys give him a really rough time about his love for food...I am sure he doesn't love it as much as you say he does," she defended Ed, though a smirk was on her face as Peter led her through the tables and up to the main one, where he sat her down and put a plate in front of her. He was about to reply on the subject of Edmund when the doors opened with a loud bang and the Just King strode majestically into the room.

"You brutes better have left some food for this poor, unfortunate soul!" he called as he walked over to them.

"Of course we left some for you. Unlike you, the rest of us don't devour it in moments," Peter told him as he seated himself beside Claire, who was serving herself some food from the remaining plates.

"Thank you, brother. I vow to one day repay you for your kindness," he promised as he plonked himself down in the seat across from them and began heaping food onto his plate.

"Lucy wanted me to say hello to you, by the way," Peter told Claire, and she smiled at him.

"I'll talk to her later. So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I am doing really well. Happy to see you so awake and shining. You look really nice this morning," he complimented, and she blushed a little.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"How are you?" Peter asked her.

"I am good. Embarrassed now, but good," she replied, chuckling lightly.

"I am doing really well," Edmund announced. "Thank you for asking."

Claire rolled her eyes at him. "That's nice to know," she said sarcastically.

"Well, it looks like there is no good food left," Edmund said ruefully as he looked over at the table. "All the hot food is cold, and all the cold food is warm...I suppose I will just have to go down to the kitchens where I am wanted and appreciated!" he said, sounding offended, but his brother and possible future sister in law knew he was joking.

"Well you go there then," Peter said, pretending to not care.

"Fine! I will!" he announced, making a scene of jumping up out of his seat, picking up his plate and marching out of the room, leaving a very amused pair in his wake.

Claire chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't think I have ever met anyone like Edmund," she said wistfully.

Peter sighed sadly. "I am afraid I have to go and get ready for the tournament now, but I will probably see you there. Are you going to be standing up with us?"

Claire shook her head, feeling a little regretful. "I decided to stay with Rory where the kids are. I wanted to keep an eye on her, and spend some time with her."

Peter nodded at her. "That's nice," he told her. "Well, I'd better get going." He glanced around for a moment, seeing that there was no one else in the hall, and bent down, pressing a light kiss to her lips. It was brief, but nice. He pulled back, smiling at her. "Good bye."

"Bye," she replied softly, feeling breathless.

Peter gave her one final charming smile before turning away and walking out of the hall.

* * *

><p>Peter searched through the crowd for Claire, craning his head to look over some of the taller Narnians. He found her talking with a rather young centaur, who was making animated hand movements and talking excitedly. Claire stood there, nodding politely, but looking rather bored.<p>

She caught Peter's eye and gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"Peter!" Susan hissed at him. "Start the tournament, everyone's looking at you!"

Peter looked around quickly, and saw she was right. He stood up hastily and began to announce the names of the competing archers. He saw a flash of steel for a moment in the corner of his eye, and faltered, but then dismissed it. _Everyone carries weapons,_ he thought, but remained uneasy.

"We have Lord Amras, all the way from Archenland in slot number six, with Lord Dunland beside him in the seventh."

The people applauded as he announced the competitors and where they stood, and he prepared to begin the tournament. He looked over to the judges, and received a nod, to which he replied in kind. He then turned back to the people. "Glanstorm, you may begin!" he called to his General, and the centaur turned to the competitors.

"When you're ready!" he bellowed to the competitors.

Peter sat down, rubbing his throat, which was slightly sore from shouting that loud to reach everyone spaced across the field. Once again, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright steel. He turned to get a better look, and he saw a young lady with dark brown hair and delicate features slip a silver dagger underneath her cloak.

He then turned back to the tournament, watching the competitors as they aimed and began to shoot at the targets.

Wait, what?

He whirled around to look back at where the woman had been, but she was gone.

"What is the matter now, Pete?" Edmund asked, groaning.

Peter took a deep breath and leaned over to him. "I just saw a woman with a dagger in her hand over there, but she disappeared."

Ed's eyes widened. "Do you think it's an assassination attempt?" he whispered in reply, trying to keep his facial emotions in check so any watching them wouldn't become alarmed.

Peter looked at him. "Unless the women have decided it is fashionable to wear a dagger under their cloaks, I should think so."

Ed took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Do you think she's here for us?" he asked, looking over to his sisters with concern.

"Possibly. But there are many other nobles here, so it is possible that it is one of them. Regardless of who it is, we are in charge of security and something must be done without alarming the whole crowd."

After a moment, Peter spoke. "We should do it," he told his brother finally.

Edmund's eyes widened. "Are you insane? We should leave it for the guards, especially if they're after us, or, most likely, you!"

"Edmund," Peter interrupted frantically. "The woman was right next to Claire and the children."

Edmund sighed. "Alright. I'll alert Su, Lu and Caspian, but they should be okay, they're next to the guards, and you can go and... intercept her." Edmund seemed to be struggling with the concept of his elder brother going after a possible assassin. "Be safe, Pete," he said, and Peter put a hand on his brother's shoulder before slipping away.

He turned from his brother, leaving him to take care of their siblings, and made his way over to were he saw the woman.

He looked over and saw Claire holding Aurora's hand and talking to some of the other children, smiling at them and happily answering any and all of their questions. She had left her blonde curls loose, which was unusual of her to do as she usually preferred to keep it in a bun and off her face. Peter soon caught her eye, and she looked over at him.

"Peter!" Aurora called, hugging the High King tightly and he hugged her back for a moment.

"Hey Rory," he greeted gently. "Would you mind if I borrowed Claire for a bit?" he asked, and the little girl nodded.

Claire waved good bye to the kids and she and Peter walked a few meters away.

"What's up?" she asked him. "You look a little worried."

"There's an assassin here," he said, cutting right to the chase.

Claire looked at him in horror for a brief moment before masking her emotions. "What? How do you know? Where are they?"

"I just spotted a woman with a dagger near here. She was wearing a big, black cloak and I need your help to find her before she achieves her mission."

"So you don't know for sure?" Claire asked, looking slightly relieved.

"What do you mean? She had a dagger in her cloak! Why else would it be there?"

"She could have been one of the security guards for the other nobles," Claire suggested, but the words sounded implausible even to her own ears. "Okay, it's probably an assassin," she admitted.

"We HAVE to find her," Peter stated the obvious. "I'll get east, you go west. We'll meet back her in half an hour, okay?"

"All right. Stay safe, okay?" Claire told him, looking in his eyes.

Peter nodded and grabbed her hand for a moment. "I will," he promised. "You too."

She nodded at him and turned away, searching the crowd for a woman in a dark cloak.

Peter took a deep breath. Whatever happened, if Claire got hurt, he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

><p>Claire looked around, trying to not appear suspicious or out of sorts, but she couldn't help the way her heart was hammering at the thought of possibly losing Peter. Or one of the other monarchs.<p>

Her hazel eyes searched the crowd desperately, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary. Groaning inwardly, she turned and walked behind one of the large stands assembled for the occasion, looking around to see if anyone was hiding there.

It didn't take long for her to realize that something was terribly off. The assassin had to have known that they would spot her somehow. Having a dagger at her hip and flashing it around wasn't exactly very secretive. So whoever it was had to want them to react a certain way, to do something that would give her the opportunity to fulfil her mission, whatever it was.

It was then that a terrifying thought came to Claire.

What if it was Sylar? He could shape shift after all.

If it was Sylar, the only thing he could possibly want there was someone with an ability, but he already had hers. Which left only one person.

Meredith.

Claire gasped and turned on her heel, running back the way she came. She ran past the section with the children, where Rory was laughing and skipping around in her blue dress, but Claire did not get more than three steps past them before something hid her in the chest. It was a slight bump, an unfamiliar cold sensation, and it was then that she looked down and realized what it was.

* * *

><p>Peter had been searching for about ten minutes before he heard the scream.<p>

Aurora's scream.

Peter whirled around to find the source of the noise. More people were screaming now, and Peter pushed past people and ran to where Aurora was standing. He found her white-faced and trembling, and he took her in his arms.

"Aurora!" Peter exclaimed. "What happened?"

The little girl said nothing, but instead pointed a shaking finger to the right of Peter. He turned his head slowly, and nearly fainted at what he saw.

Claire stood there, a dagger protruding from her chest. Blood spread across and soaked her dress, and her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed.

"N-NO!" Peter screamed, and everyone ran quickly, desperate to see what had happened.

Peter ran forward and pulled the fallen guardian into his arms, holding her tightly. "Claire, please, talk to me! Claire? CLAIRE!"

Peter could hear the yells behind him, the guards cries as they held a struggling girl, wrestling the dagger from her hand, but he didn't care.

"LUCY!" He screamed for his sister, and she started to sprint towards the stands where her fire-flower cordial lay. "Claire... please..." he begged.

All Peter could focus on was Claire. He could hear Edmund's yells as he struggled to disarm the woman, but he somehow tuned it out, all he was aware of was Claire's eyes looking at him in horror. The part of his mind that wasn't screaming in panic wondered at the lack of pain in Claire's face, but he dismissed it as he screamed at Lucy to get her cordial. "LUCY!"

Lucy sprinted as fast as she could towards them, stumbling over her long dress.

"Don't..." Claire began. "Don't get the cordial."

"Claire, you're hurt," he told her.

"No way Sherlock," she replied quietly before coughing, and blood spat from her mouth. The dagger had penetrated her lungs, and they were slowly filling with blood. The wound wouldn't heal unless the weapon was removed, and she couldn't let them take it out and watch her heal. Of course, if she took the cordial, she could say that it had healed because of that...but there was another reason she didn't want anything to do with that cordial. "Peter, I really can't take the cordial."

"Why?"

A voice cut off her quiet reply. "CLAIRE!"

Peter turned his head to see Meredith running toward them. Her face fell as she saw Claire's position and the assassin struggling against Edmund.

The assassin rammed herself into Edmund, jarring his shoulder and making him cry out in pain. She jerked away from him and tried to run, but Meredith, who was only a few meters away by then, would not allow it.

The pregnant woman threw her arm in front of her and unleashed a torrent of flames at her daughter's attacker, causing screams of shock and horror to break out in the crowd. The woman screamed in pain as the flames engulfed her shoulders and head, setting her hair and cloak on fire. She threw herself on the ground, rolling around and trying to put out the flames on her body.

"No, don't," Claire protested as Peter put a hand on the dagger and Lucy unscrewed the lid of the bottle. "No," she tried again, but to no avail.

Peter tried to pour a few drops of the cordial into her mouth, but she grabbed his wrist and held it back. She tightened her grip, almost cutting off the blood circulation to his wrist.

"No," she demanded, her voice wavering. She coughed once again, blood spattering the front of Peter's tunic. "Give it to Meredith." Peter turned his head and saw Meredith sitting on the ground, one hand on her stomach, the other on her forehead.

"Claire, you have to drink this-"

"No, Peter! Just...give it to Meredith! Please..."

He sighed finally, stepping back and handing the bottle to the woman. She stepped forward and crouched by her daughter's side, speaking quietly.

"Claire," she hissed. "You're dying. You need to drink the cordial, and they'll think it healed you!"

"No," she replied firmly. "I can't take it...I can't feel pain any more Mom. I just...if I drink that, I am afraid it will further my ability and I won't be able to feel at all," she admitted quietly, and everyone watched, looking concerned about what was happening. They couldn't quite hear what was being said, but the two women were obviously arguing about something.

"Claire, you can't know that for sure-"

"I don't care, Meredith," she replied angrily, and Meredith was taken aback at her daughter's use of her real name. "I can't take the chance. I just...I need to be able to feel. Maybe they won't freak out about me healing."

Meredith looked down at her daughter with concern, and trailed her hand over Claire's cheek lightly. "I love you, Claire," she told her fiercely. "No matter what happens now, know that I love you more than anything."

Claire smiled, and tears spilled from her eyes as she looked up at her mother. "I love you too."

And with that, Claire reached down and pulled the dagger from her chest with a groan.

Claire began to stand up, and stumbled slightly, the fast closing hole in her chest hindering her balance. She took in the sight of the people and creature's faces. Meredith gripped her shoulders and kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her worried daughter.

"It's alright, Claire," she assured her, holding her in her arms. Damien stepped forward and looked at the people around them wearily, and he instinctively felt the need to protect the two women that had just revealed their biggest and most dangerous secrets.

Some of the guards began to move forward, but Caspian stopped them.

"Stay back!" Caspian called out to him. "We don't know how dangerous they are!"

"What are you?" Edmund asked, shocked.

Claire looked at him sadly. "We're not monsters, we're just-"

"Don't listen to them," a raspy voice called, and they all turned to see the assassin, who was now pinned down by many guards. "They're like poison. They will destroy Narnia and all in it. They cannot be trusted!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Damien scoffed. "You just attempted to kill the Kings and Queens of Narnia!"

"It was never my intention to harm the monarchs. I want Narnia safe just as much as any. It is a good land filled with good people, and I will not see it corrupted by their kind!"

"What are they?" Peter demanded, shoving guards out of the way and gripped the assassin by the collar.

"They have abilities beyond anything you could imagine. Your little guardian cannot be killed, and the woman is a human fireball. They're dangerous! Kill them while they are weak and afraid, or they will haunt you and the immortal witch will haunt all generations to come!" At the use of the term 'witch', the entire group exploded with an uproar, with many backing away from Claire, Meredith and Damien.

"No, we won't!" Claire yelled. She turned to Peter with pleading eyes. "I know what you're thinking. We're nothing like the White Witch! She was an evil, cruel woman. We don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Then why hide it?" Susan demanded.

"Look at yourselves!" Meredith yelled. "You're calling us horrible things and mistreating us! Maybe that's a clue as to why we didn't tell you!"

Claire took a deep breath. "Rene-"

"Claire, he's right," Damien cut in, putting an arm around her. "Let's go."

"No!" Oreius yelled. "This is not right! This must be dealt with! We need the truth!"

Claire was about to reply, when everything suddenly froze, and the next moment, everything was black.

* * *

><p>When Claire woke up, she was in her own bed at the castle.<p>

She yawned, stretching her arms as she sat up, frowning in confusion.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door, and she looked up.

"Umm, come in?" she called, and the door opened and Lucy bounded in.

"Hi!" she called. "How are you this morning?"

Claire looked at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"You..." Claire trailed off, confused. "You're talking to me? And...you're not afraid of me?"

"No, of course not! Why would I be?" Lucy asked, obviously confused.

Claire frowned. "Oh...umm, no reason."

"Well, you better get up! The tournament is today!"

Claire frowned, still feeling terribly confused about what was happening.

"What?" Claire asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly. "Today?"

"Yes, silly! Today!" Lucy said before frowning. "What is going on? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...I just...I had a weird dream," Claire said, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it.

"Well, it's time to wake up!" Lucy announced enthusiastically as she jumped onto the bed. "Get up!" she said, rocking the bed.

Claire groaned and continued to rub her tired eyes. "I'm getting up," she said, but the young queen continued to shove pillows at the guardian. "Lucy, get off!" she called.

"No!" the young queen laughed. "You have to get up Claire!"

Claire rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. "I'm out of bed!" she yelled, and Lucy laughed from where she was up on the bed, tangled in all the sheets.

A voice came from the open door. "Uhh, Lu," Ed began. "I don't think that's what Susan meant when she asked you to come and wake up Claire."

Lucy jumped out of the bed and grinned at her brother, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, she's up, isn't she? What will work will work!"

Ed snorted. "I don't think she's quite up yet...she is lying on the ground."

"Not my problem," Lucy said simply, raising her hands in the air before turned to Claire. "I am going to go down to breakfast. Hurry up! I want to see you down there!"

"Yeah," came the muffled reply, and Ed laughed.

"How articulate," he commented, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Well, I'm off!" Lucy announced, bouncing out of the door.

"Come on Claire, get up!" Edmund told her. "Peter won't be happy if you miss breakfast again!"

"Help me up," she said, and he smiled, holding a hand out to her. She gripped it firmly and he lifted her up slightly before laughing and letting her hand go, allowing to fall back on the ground.

"Edmund!" she exclaimed, but he just laughed. "Get out! I'll get dressed quickly and then be down to eat," she told him, and he nodded.

"Hurry! Your breakfast awaits you...and then, the tournament!" he announced dramtically before sweeping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Claire frowned, looking around her room.

_Well that was weird. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! I am so sorry this chapter was so short, and it has really been ages in between updates, but I am trying my best to clean up my act and get things rolling properly. Anyway, please leave a review and let us know what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
